


In Your Arms

by blake_is_strange



Series: LiS Omegaverse stuff [1]
Category: Chasefield - Fandom, Life Is Strange (Video Game), pricemarsh
Genre: Alpha!Chloe, Alpha!Max, F/F, Fluff, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, because im trash, couldn't help myself lol, im sorry, omega!kate, omega!victoria, so much sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Victoria runs out of suppressants and doesn't have any for her next heat which comes a few days early. This, as you can guess, makes life very inconvenient and poor Max is stuck trying to help a particularly pushy Victoria from doing something stupid. Oh and Kate and Chloe are there and they're hella cute.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY! I know I have two other fics that I'm supposed to be working on, but I could help myself! I wrote three chapters for this fic before I could think better of it and now here we are.... I still have plans to do an omegaverse fic specifically for pricemarsh, but ya'll already know that I'm chasefield trash lol. If anyone has any questions or comments, please feel free to put them in the comments or get ahold of me on tumblr @lydiamarks. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and lemme know what you think.

Victoria’s POV

  
“But Daguerre wasn’t the only person working on trying to turn photography into something more than a miracle of science,” the new photography teacher droned on. He’d taken over for Jefferson after the police found out about some shady practices that he’d had been using. According to what little information I could get out of my mom after she’d had a couple glasses of wine, he’d been kidnapping girls and sedating them for days so he could take pictures of them or something. Fucking creep, if you ask me. But since he wasn’t around to impress anymore, it was even harder to focus on this redundant class than it had been before. At least Jefferson had been a real photographer, someone who’d managed to make something of himself in what was one of the most cutthroat industries of all time. I mean, he was a fucking psychopath and a perv, but still. At least he had real, helpful things to tell me instead of repeating the first six chapters of the textbook.

  
But, despite my annoyance, I sat quietly at my desk, even holding back a sigh of irritation when he started going over how the idea of photography had actually been in the works for thousands of years, blah, blah, blah. I tapped my pen against my notebook, staring blankly out the window that Christian chick always sat in front of. She was sitting at a different table today, though, so I didn’t have to give her a death glare when she made eye contact with me while I watched the sun move across the sky at a snail’s pace.

  
One of the other nice things about staring out the window was that I could see Caulfield out of the corner of my eye. She always caught my attention for some reason, there was something strange about her. It was almost like she was hiding something about herself from the rest of the world around her and I kind of wanted to know what it was.

  
Ok, I _really_ wanted to know what it was, but there was no way in hell that I’d ever admit that to anyone, ever.

  
Almost like she had read my mind about how boring this class had gotten, Max groaned to herself, letting her head fall onto her desk with a thunk. I wasn’t sure why, but that groan sent a tingling sensation down my spine and I had to fight to keep my body from reacting. Suddenly feeling warm, I resisted the urge to shrug off my cashmere, even though I could feel the sweat at the small of my back causing my clothes to stick to my body. I spared her a momentary glance, seeing that she was just resting her head on her notebook, but it didn’t look comfortable. It was a silly, childlike reaction to her impatience, even if I understood where it was coming from. This class was so boring that I would’ve slammed my head down on my desk too if it wouldn’t make me look like a freak. I rolled my eyes, turning around in my chair so that I was facing the teacher again as he spoke, trying to ignore the way the classroom had just gotten a little too warm to be comfortable. He was an older man, his hair graying and thin as he pushed his thin framed glasses back up the bridge of his nose. It wasn’t that he was a boring person, there’s no way I could possibly know that from the few conversations I’d had with him. In fact, he’s seemed just as passionate about photography of Jefferson, though he lacked the intensity that had drawn everyone to Jefferson’s class to begin with. And to make it all worse, he wasn’t even half as interesting as Max was in that moment. He seemed to notice this, because he paused, clearing his throat.

  
“Um, Maxine,” he said, causing Max to lift her head from her notebook. When she saw that everyone was staring at her, she sat up completely, shrinking back against her chair as she swallowed. I couldn’t help wishing I could feel the small thump of her pulsepoint against my lips as I watched her throat bob.

  
The thought made me grip onto my pen so tightly that the plastic gave a desperate, quiet crack in my fingers. No one seemed to notice since Max had spoken at that same moment.

  
“Yeah?” she asked, looking up at the teacher with those big doe eyes and stupid freckles. Fuck, I hated those goddamn freckles.

  
_Victoria, snap out of it_ , I thought to myself, sitting up a little straighter as I shook my head to clear it. _What the hell is wrong with me today?_ I was usually a perfect example of ignorance to Max Caulfield’s existence. Or, I was outwardly, anyway. It was just something about her, she was so different from everyone else, so much more interesting than the history of photography could ever be to me. Why would I care about the history of photography if people Max and I were supposed to be the future of it? It wasn’t just that she somehow managed to be my main competition for first in this very class, but something about her scent was even different than everyone else’s. It was almost impossible for anyone to tell what sex she was. Some people said she was probably a beta and that’s why some people like Warren had managed to fall for her. Others insisted that she was an omega because of how quiet she was and how easily she seemed to submit to everyone else and never seemed to compete for other omegas when they went into heat while they were on campus. But a few whispered that she was actually an alpha, even though it was a ridiculous thought.

  
But the idea somehow managed to send a shiver through me, regardless of how far fetched it seemed. Images flashed through my head before I could stop them, causing my insides to go practically molten. Just the idea of Max being an alpha did something to me I couldn’t explain, something that no other alpha had ever done to me. Maybe that was partly because of the suppressants my parents sent me for my heats. They were just pills, but they did wonders and were probably the most expensive brand on the market. Not only did they suppress the scent an omega gave off during their heat, but it could also lessen the hormonal effects so I wouldn’t be one of those crazy omegas who just went out and had sex with whoever could satisfy their body at the time. I had never really had the chance to be that person in the first place since my parents had immediately put me into isolation during my first heat and had given me suppressants ever since. I was thankful for it, honestly. The last thing I needed was to accidently get pregnant to mate with someone when I was trying to make my way in this world first. Plus, you couldn’t really get attached to anyone who wasn’t in the same economic class since it often caused disagreements. Especially in more well off families like mine. If anything, my parents would have me mate with Nathan to keep the peace with the Prescotts. But part of me knew that the suppressants weren’t the only thing that made everyone except Max disappear from sight within the sea of pheromones that Blackwell had become.

  
The sound of the bell ringing broke me from my trance. I must have spaced out for awhile there. Or maybe class had been about to end when I did space out. Whatever. Taylor was talking to me about the upcoming Vortex party while I was putting my notebook in my bag when I felt something warm and solid run right into me. My notebook fell from my hand and slammed onto the floor. I bristled, starting to yell at whoever it had been that run into me.

  
“Watch where you’re going you moron…” My voice trailed off when I came face to face with those stupid blue eyes that had sent me spiralling into a world of daydreams in the first place, but they were staring blankly at me, like they barely saw me. Her scent wasn’t as overwhelming as I had thought it would be up close. And man were we close. She was practically pressed up against me before she took a step back to lean down and pick up my notebook. She stood up again, holding it out to me with a tired smile.

  
“Sorry, Victoria, I was looking at my phone,” she explained. Swallowing dryly, I tried to ignored the way my heart thundered against my ribs just from the fact that she was smiling at me.

  
“Jesus, Smallfield, are you high or something?” Taylor cut in, glaring down at the smaller girl. Max looked away, acting weirdly submissive considering Taylor was a beta. When Max just shrugged, I rolled my eyes, scoffing to hide how dry my mouth had gotten.

  
“Yeah, and keep your stupid hipster hands off of my stuff,” I snapped, snatching the notebook from her fingers. She sighed, murmuring a quiet “whatever” as she walked past me and out the door. I watched her go, my stomach tightening as I remembered the way her features had gone from sleepy bliss to exhausted resignation. When she was out of my line of sight, I looked down at my notebook, shoving it into my bag before looking up at Taylor to see her eyebrows raised in suspicion. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk out of the class. “Come on, we have to study and get ready for the party on Friday night.” We walked out into the hallway, Taylor close behind me as we walked past a group of alpha jocks, their stench making me want to crinkle my nose in disgust.

  
“Are you sick or something?” Taylor asked me after a minute of awkward silence. I threw her a glare as we kept walking.

  
“What the hell kind of question is that?” I asked, letting my irritation seep into my voice.

  
“You were just… staring at her,” she replied and my stomach sank when realization hit me, but I kept standing tall and kept my steps brisk, looking away from her as I raised my nose in the air.

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said, walking out of the main building to head towards the dorms.

  
“Seriously, Vic?” Taylor was walking right beside me, looking at me with a tinge of frustration and concern in her eyes. “You looked like she’d just asked you what color your underwear was or something.” I felt my cheeks heat up at the idea, but I stayed firm, keeping my eyes ahead.

  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Taylor sighed at my reply, shaking her head.

  
“Vic, really, I’m not blind,” she said, making me pause. When I hesitated, she kept talking, grinning a little, ignoring the sideways glare I threw at her. “You’re totally thirsty for Max, Vic. Everyone knows you want in on that Maxine Mystery meal.” I whirled around, my hands balled into fists at my sides as I stared her down.

  
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” I snapped, my embarrassment turning to anger when she chuckled and didn’t back down, taking a step into my personal space. I shouldn’t have been surprised, Taylor knew I wouldn’t do anything to her if she continued to tease me, but that only made me more pissed off. The worst thing I’d ever do to Taylor is not talk to her for a few hours. She was my best friend for fuck’s sake, I couldn’t just ignore her for the rest of the year or make her life miserable. She was one of the only people who knew more about me than most and was still willing to put up with me.

  
“Come on, we both know that you wanna ride the Max mobile,” she said teasingly, grinning down at me. Curse the universe for making her taller than me.

  
“Says who?” But the idea was already causing chaos in my head, images of Max lying beneath me, completely naked as I - _No, stop that right fucking now, you moron_!

  
“Says the way you started drooling over her like a month and a half ago,” Taylor replied, pulling me, gratefully, from my thoughts. I rolled my eyes, forcing my muscles to loosen in my shoulders as I turned away from Taylor and walked into the dorms.

  
“You must be delusional,” I retorted lamely, hearing her follow me down the hall to my dorm. “Because Victoria Chase doesn’t drool over _anyone_. Especially nasty hipster trash like Max Caulfield.” But something in me pulsed at the sound of her name, the way it felt as it passed between my lips.

  
“If you say so,” was all Taylor said as we reached my room. I opened the door and she followed me in, setting her bag down on my couch before plopping herself down beside it. “So, do we really need to study or can we just watch some TV?” I rolled my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day, closing my door before walking over to my desk and collapsing into the office chair in front of my computer.

  
“Some of us actually care about their grades, so yes, we’re actually going to study,” I said, pulling notecards out of my bag. It was quite the hefty stack of cards and looking at it made the small headache growing against the back of my skull throb in protest.

  
“You can’t be serious,” Taylor whined, looking over at the cards in my hand. “I’ve helped you study those damn things at least five times over the past three days. If you haven’t learned it all by now, you never will.” I scowled at her, walking over to the couch to stand in front of her, holding the cards out to her.

  
“You know chemistry isn’t my best subject and I really need to pass this next test if I want my car around for the rest of the year,” I said, giving her the best pleading look I could. “Please? You know that my parents have already threatened to take it away twice for getting B minuses on the last two tests. If I don’t keep my grades up, they take my car and then you and Courtney and I are stuck in this shithole unless we want to bum a ride from someone else.” Taylor sighed, taking the cards from me before leaning back and staring at them ruefully.

  
“If you wanna pass so bad, why don’t you ask that weird science geek to help you?” She grumbled.

  
“Who? That freak who follows Max around like a lost puppy?” I had to stop myself from letting a scowl crawl onto my face as I crossed my arms over my chest. “He’s a creep. Why would I ask him for help?” When I looked down at Taylor again, she was smirking at me. “What?” I snapped, but she only laughed and shrugged.

  
“Nothing,” she insisted. “It just seems like you hold quite a bit of resentment for someone who doesn’t even pay attention to you.” I scoffed, running my fingers through my hair before sitting down on the couch next to Taylor.

  
“I’m not resentful,” I mumbled, trying and failing to sit up straight.

  
“Oh, please,” Taylor laughed, summoning another one of my death glares her way. “You are so fucking jealous.”

  
“Why the fuck would I be jealous of that weirdo?” I snarled defensively, but that just made Taylor laugh harder.

  
“Maybe because Warren totally wants her dick and you’re just as thirsty as he is, you’re just too uptight to admit it,” she explained, only making me bristle.

  
“I am so not uptight,” I protested, trying to ignore the twinge of disgust I felt in the pit of my stomach when I thought about Warren wanting to sleep with Max. No one even knew if she wanted to sleep with anyone. Plus, I didn’t like the idea of Max sleeping with anyone in the first place. Especially Warren. He was a creep.

  
“You’re so strung up that you’d cut a person in half if you snapped,” Taylor teased, but her gaze had gone soft as she spoke, watching me carefully. “Oh, come on, don’t look so crestfallen.”

  
“How do you even know what that word means?” I grumbled, sinking further into the sofa. She just chuckled and criss-crossed her legs before turning to face me.

  
“You underestimate me,” she teased, showing me a card that said acculturation in my own handwriting. She smiled at me from behind the card. “Now what’s the definition of this one?”

  
“The process by which a culture is transformed due to the massive adoption of cultural traits from another society,” I said with a sigh, my mind wondering a little as Taylor asked me questions about the stuff on the other side of the card. I got it all right on my first try, which was surprising since I wasn’t thinking about cultural anthropology at all. Max was still on my mind, smiling drowsily and apologizing for running into me, her deep blue eyes shimmering with flecks of silver as she looked at me. I wondered if I made her as confused as she made me. At least she knew things about me. All I knew about her was that she was a mystery to everyone and too talented for her own good. Not to mention that she was even less motivated than Taylor when it came to school. I seriously doubted that she was studying for the test that we were supposed to be taking tomorrow, or the English quiz, or that she’d even started her math homework.

  
“Do you think Max is an omega?” I asked. It was supposed to just be a thought to myself, but it must’ve slipped through my filter when I wasn’t looking. When Taylor didn’t answer, I looked up, seeing a confused look on her face.

  
“What?” She asked, lowering the card in her hand. “I don’t know, why?” I felt my entire face heat up and had to look away to keep what was left of my dignity intact.

  
“I don’t know, it’s just weird that no one seems to know,” I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest again. “And she doesn’t even broadcast any pheromones or get into fights like alphas and she seems much more submissive than a beta. But I seriously doubt that her parents would be able to afford suppressants and she’s never had a heat at school. Isn’t it just a little suspicious?” I hadn’t noticed that I was ranting until I looked back at Taylor, her features tight with a grin that she was barely holding back.

  
“Why don’t you just ask her if you’re so curious?” She suggested. I knew she was baiting me into snapping at her again, but I ignored it, scoffing and rolling my eyes.

  
“It’s not like I’m obsessed, I can live without knowing the answer,” I replied indignantly. “It’s just weird. We know what everyone else’s status is, she’s the only unknown in the whole school.”

  
“Oh my god, you are so fucking obsessed,” Taylor practically squealed, pressing the notecards into the couch cushion beneath her to balance herself as she leaned towards me, getting into my personal space. Her scent had never gotten to me, not even when she teased me like this, but there was something about the triumph it contained in that moment that got to me a little.

  
“Am not!” I snapped, a growl escaping me before I could stop it. She backed down, but her grin never faltered.

  
“What’s the matter with you today, anyway?” She asked, setting the cards aside before looking at me again, her features only tensing in concern for a moment. “Are you about to go into heat or something?”

  
“No, of course not,” I said, getting to my feet and opening my phone to look at my calendar before showing it to Taylor. “See? It’s not supposed to start until Saturday.”

  
“Isn’t it possible to start a few days early?” She asked, her brows furrowed in legitimate concern this time as she got to her feet. Slight panic prodded at the back of my mind, throbbing with the headache that had only just begun to fade a moment ago.

  
“No,” I insisted, but it was a little breathless. It was possible for an omega to go into heat early, but that had never happened to me before and I hadn’t taken any suppressants since my last heat. Hell, I had even managed to run out that time. “Oh no.” I flopped down on my bed, staring blankly at the floor.

  
“What?” Taylor asked, going to sit down next to me.

  
“I ran out of pills a few months ago and totally forgot to get more.”

  
“Why don’t you just call your parents?” Taylor asked, sitting beside me, but leaving space between us. “I’m sure they’d bring you some.”

  
“Are you kidding?” I laughed harshly, burying my face in my hands. “They’d sooner kill me for forgetting them in the first place. Not to mention they’d probably put me into isolation again.” A shudder ran through me at the memory of what felt like an eternity in a small, dark room with only a bed, a toilet, a sink and a tiny hole in the door for people to shove food through. It was more like a prison cell than anything else. I had been so miserable the whole time. The insatiable emptiness I’d felt, the tears that stained my pillow when nothing I did for myself could make the pain go away. Then, when it was finally over, my mother greeted me like she hadn’t just locked me away for three days straight, smiling down at me and telling me that what I’d just endured was a sign that I was ready to be a worthwhile omega when I was ready to finally mate with someone.

  
“What are you going to do?” Taylor asked, pulling me from my memories. Her scent was suddenly much more prominent than I was used to, making me shake a little before I got to my feet and walked to the other side of the room, my arms wrapped around myself. I couldn’t look at her. I didn’t want to see the hurt in her eyes.

  
“I just need to stay here and think for a little while,” I told her, taking a deep breath before meeting her eyes again. She nodded, though I could see the way she was struggling with something beneath the surface. Taylor was a good person and my best friend, but she was still a beta and her instincts often won out over friendship when shit hit the fan and I would hate for our friendship to fall apart just because I was an idiot. A soon to be very hormonally driven idiot. “Alone.” Taylor nodded again, getting to her feet and pausing for another moment before speaking.

  
“Just text me if you need anything, ok?” She said, giving me a smile that made my heart ache. I smiled tightly and nodded, watching Taylor grab her bag and leave me alone in my room. I sighed when she was gone, the room suddenly feeling lighter in her absence.

  
“This is going to suck,” I said to the empty room, going to sit down at my desk. I decided to do some research, looking up ways to help me get through the next few days with limited shittiness involved. Luckily, I found that some people had come up with cheap and easy ways to lessen the scent of an omega’s heat and even lessen the symptoms, but they were nothing compared the pills I’d been taking. The best thing I could find was herbal tea, but I didn’t know anything about tea.

  
The idea hit me like a ton of bricks and I was on my feet and out my door before I could think twice about it. Within seconds, I was standing at Kate’s door, knocking loudly so she’d hear me over her violin. The soft, slightly shrill sound stopped and there was shuffling behind the door before it opened. Kate’s smile wavered when she laid her eyes on me, but it didn’t go away completely.

  
“I’m sorry, Victoria,” she said before I could speak, making herself look smaller before me. “Are we being too loud?” The we part of the question caught me off guard and I was looking over her shoulder before I could stop myself. Max and that blue haired alpha she was always hanging around were sitting on Kate’s floor, both watching me with more intense interest than I was used to. I swallowed dryly, my core pulsing when I met Max’s eyes. She smiled nervously at me, waving a little.

  
“Hey, it’s Sticky Vicky,” the blue haired girl greeted me, getting to her feet and walking up to stand behind Kate, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl’s waist in a way that seemed much more than just a friendly gesture. Looking at Kate, I wasn’t surprised to see her blushing furiously. “Katie here was just showing us a piece she’d been working on. Didn’t it sound amazing?” Kate was avoiding my gaze and I really didn’t blame her. I had never been less then extremely unpleasant to her.

  
“We can be more quiet if we were disturbing your studying,” Kate said sheepishly, leaning further against the blue haired alpha, like she was a lifeline or a barrier of protection against me. “I would hate to bother you.”

  
“No, it’s not that,” I said, waving the comment away dismissively. “I was just…” I trailed off, looking up to see that Max had stood and was setting her guitar aside to come stand next to the other two girls. There was a strange flare of protectiveness in her eyes that I’d rarely seen before. It made my knees feel a little like jelly, but I kept myself standing as straight as I could. “I have a question. A tea question. I was wondering if you had any I could use.” Kate’s eyes seemed to light up with understanding almost immediately and I felt a mixture of embarrassment and relief wash over at the sight. At least I wouldn’t have to spell anything out or try to explain myself.

  
“You always struck me as more of a coffee person,” Max said, looking a little more relaxed. I rolled my eyes to keep myself from staring at her. This was probably the longest I’d stood near her and not said something nasty.

  
“I need it to help me stay calm while I study,” I lied, crossing my arms over my chest. The alpha that had her arms around Kate smelled so strongly of alpha that I had to practically hold my breath against the way it had started to sting in my nostrils. It definitely explained her dominant attitude from what I knew of her.

  
“What are you studying for?” The taller girl asked, her blue hair poking out under her beanie as she looked down at me. She was definitely the tallest out of the four of us, but she wasn’t all that scary to me. It was almost like she wasn’t trying to show her dominance over me like most of the other alphas in the school did. Not that they ever succeeded, anyway.

  
“Who are you, anyway?” I asked, her name escaping me. She grinned, holding out her hand for me to shake.

  
“I’m Chloe,” she said, her grin turning into a lopsided smile. “Sorry I didn’t introduce myself before.” I shook her hand, disengaging as quickly as I could.

  
“How did you know who I was?” I asked. It was a stupid question, really. Most people knew who I was. Whether it was because they hated me or not was a different story entirely.

  
“Maxaroni’s told me about you,” she replied, letting go of Kate who walked into her room and was rummaging through a drawer. I looked over at Max who had started blushing and now refused to look at me. Chloe smirked, looking from Max to me as she wrapped her arm around Max’s shoulder. “She talks about you all th-” she was cut off by Max elbowing her harshly in the side, but she just laughed. “Jesus, Max. You have the boniest elbows of all time.”

  
I was saved from having to say anything when Kate brought back a kettle and a small box of tea bags along with a colorful mug to her bed, putting them in a tote bag that was covered in little, cartoon bunnies before bringing the bag over to the door and holding it out to me. She smiled sweetly at me as I took the bag.

  
“The instructions are on the box, but if you have any questions, let me know,” she said. I smiled as best I could, nodding to her.

  
“Thanks, I owe you,” I replied, but the words were hard to say. I probably owed her for a lot more than some tea if I thought about it.

  
“No problem,” she insisted, walking back into her room with Chloe close behind her. I turned and started walking back to my room, watching the ground as I tried to process what the hell had just happened.

  
“Hey, Victoria,” Max called after me, walking up to me before stopping just in front of me, her eyes on the carpet that she was kicking with the front of her shoe. “Just, um, let me know if you need help with studying for the anthro test tomorrow. Warren helped me come up with a few things that helped me memorize the definitions and theories and all that stuff.” She looked up at me sheepishly, rubbing her elbow through her hoodie. My face started to burn under her gaze and I had to look away, my heart thundering in my chest as her sweet, subtle scent filtered around me. It seemed strange, out of place, like she was hiding whatever it was that helped other identify her sex just from smelling her. But even though it was subtle, it made the warmth washing over me unbearable.

  
“Thanks, but I think I’ve got it,” I said, turning to make it the rest of the way to my room. Hurrying to get into my room, I shut my door, leaning back against it. I closed my eyes, heaving a sigh to help me clear my head, but all I saw was Max. Her silly smile and sparkling eyes, her soothing voice filling my ears. I let my mind run away from me, wondering what her voice would sound like a few octaves lower, words breathed against my skin. Her fingers running over my body, her mouth laying claim to my skin with small red and purple marks, her teeth sinking sharply into the cord of my shoulder.

  
My eyes snapped open, my chest heaving as I stared into my empty room.

  
“I am so fucked.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max goes to dinner with Kate and Chloe, only to be teased about what happened with Victoria. And thnigs only get worse from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that I'm going t posting everything Tuesday and Thursday probably, or at least twice a week lol. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the pirate au and I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. Anyways, there's some dick talk in this chapter, a body part that I don't possess, so please go easy on me if it sounds stupid, I will do better in the future lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Lemme know what you think in the comments.

Max’s POV

 

After Kate had finished showing us her piece for music class, we all went out to dinner at the Two Whales. Chloe had breakfast for dinner as usual, much to Joyce’s disgruntlement. But at least she was happy that Kate and Chloe were together now. It had only been a few weeks but the two were already acting like they’d been mated for years. Hell, they were barely able to keep their hands off each other while we were all in the same booth together. I had to kick Chloe under the table to stop her from crawling on top of Kate right then and there. We’d even had a few people staring at us, which was also something Joyce promised to talk to Chloe about when she got home. 

 

I was really happy for them though, especially since it seemed to make them both happier than I’d seen either of them in a long time. Having to keep them from knotting every time they got the chance was a small price to pay for the way they barely stopped smiling at each other and laughing together. The only downside was that Chloe either stared off into space with a moony look in her eyes or looked like a kicked puppy every time we went somewhere and Kate couldn’t come with us. I eventually had to tell her that we could include Kate in our usual hang outs if it would stop her from acting like a love sick weirdo. That had seemed to help a great deal in the end. Plus, I liked hanging out with Kate and all Chloe did was talk about her when she wasn’t around anyway. 

 

“So, are you going to ask Sticky Vicky out or not?” Chloe had asked me as she stuffed another forkful of pancake into her mouth. I groaned, letting my head fall against the table in front of me, causing the plates and silverware to rattle upon impact. 

 

“Hey, no banging on the tables, Max,” Joyce scolded me as she walked over with a fresh pot of coffee. 

 

“Sorry, Joyce,” I replied, sitting up in the booth and watching her fill my half empty mug with steaming coffee. I took the mug gratefully, thanking her as she walked away before taking a long swig. “And to answer your question, no, I am not going to ask Victoria out.”

 

“Why not?” Chloe whined, said around the mouthful she’d been chewing. 

 

“Because I don’t want to,” I said simply, but I must not have lied very well because even Kate started to giggle when Chloe laughed. 

 

“Oh, yeah right,” she said, sitting up in her seat before lowering her shoulders a little and widening her eyes as she horribly mimicked my voice. “You always struck me as more of a coffee person, Victoria. Oh, you're studying? I could totally come over and help you  _ study _ . Too bad you guys aren’t in anatomy class, then I could at least make body part jokes.” I felt my ears heating up as she spoke, but I couldn’t think of anything to say before Kate joined in.

 

“They’re taking cultural anthropology, maybe Victoria wouldn’t be opposed to you helping her discover culture of your body,” she said with a wink that made me blush even harder. Such comments were not uncommon coming from sweet, innocent Kate nowadays. Chloe was definitely rubbing off on her.

 

“You guys are disgusting,” I grumbled, taking another sip of coffee. 

 

“Max and Victoria, sittin’ in a tree,” Chloe began, making Kate giggle. “K-i-s-s-i-n-g”

 

“We all know that Victoria wouldn’t go anywhere near a tree,” I countered, trying to distract from the way my face was burning at the idea of kissing Victoria. She probably had really soft lips. I shook my head, wrapping my cold fingers around my mug. “The sap might get all over skirt if she tried to climb it.”

 

“Oh, because you totally wouldn’t wanna get your sap all over he-” I interrupted her with another kick under the table and she jump, cursing loudly. 

 

“Chloe, language!” Joyce called from across the diner. 

 

“But Max kicked me!” She called back and I stifled a laugh. 

 

“I don’t care if she smacked you upside the head, you probably deserved it.” Kate and I burst into laughter at that, but Chloe didn’t seem even half as amused, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at me.

 

“You’re such a bitch,” she growled, but it hardly fazed me because I was still recovering from my laughter. Kate giggled, kissing Chloe’s cheek.

 

“Awe, it’s ok, I’ll kiss it better,” Kate said as she kissed Chloe soothingly. I feigned a gag, getting a glare from Chloe.

 

“You’re just jelly ‘cause your omega is back at Blackwell studying for a stupid test,” Chloe teased, kissing Kate again with a giant grin on her face. I chewed my lip, trying to ignore the memory of the way Victoria had looked at me earlier before we left and the way she had stared at me that day in class. It was like she was at a loss for words or in some sort of trance. She had looked so nice in her new cashmere, even when she looked bored out of her mind in class. And the way she’d smelled when I accidentally bumped into her and when I had offered to help her study. God, it was unbearable and the thought sent a bolt of heat through my body. 

 

_ Ok, maybe I’m a  _ little  _ jealous. _

 

“She’s not my omega,” I croaked, my throat going dry. When I came back down from my thoughts, I saw that Chloe and Kate were still connected by their lips, practically numb to the rest of the world. I crinkled my nose, grabbing an ice cube from the glass of water I hadn’t touched and threw it at Chloe. It hit her shoulder and she jumped, the two separating before glaring at me. “Can you at least take me back to Blackwell before you two start trying to procreate?” Chloe groaned and the three of us made our way out to her truck. I made sure to leave enough money for dinner on the table before we left, knowing that Joyce would’ve argued with me if I’d handed her the money as we walked out. 

 

The drive back to campus was nice. We sang along to some beat boppy song that I’ve never known the name of and laughed whenever we sang off key or missed a lyric. When we got back to Blackwell, we all walked back to the dorms together, but I went to my dorm while Kate and Chloe stayed in Kate’s dorm. I resolved to listen to my music using headphones that night, just in case. Kate’s room wasn’t that far from mine and the walls in the dorms were thin as paper that’d been soaked in water. 

 

I didn’t realize that I had left my guitar in Kate’s room until I reached toward its usual spot and found empty air. I frowned, debating whether the possibility of seeing those two totally naked and getting down to business was worth grabbing my guitar. I decided that it wasn’t and that I should probably be studying or doing homework, anyways. I grabbed my anthropology textbook off of my desk and flopped down onto my couch, opening it to the chapter we had a test on the next day. I sighed, starting to read about something I had already decided that I didn’t care about. I ended up reading and rereading the same sentence over and over again, my brain feeling sluggish and my eyelids feeling heavy. Apparently two cups of coffee was nowhere near enough to deal with the exhaustion that came over me every time I tried to do my homework. I closed the textbook and set it aside, getting up and putting on my pajamas. I decided to go with sweatpants since it was getting colder at night and I was absolutely unwilling to keep my window closed at night. After getting changed, I laid down in bed, setting my phone on my bedside table before looking at my clock to see that it was only 8:00pm. 

 

“Whatever,” I grumbled, deciding that sleeping was better than studying. I laid back in bed, closing my eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep. It’d be good to get as much sleep as possible before tomorrow, anyway.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


“God, Max,” Victoria gasped beside my ear, the sound causing a jolt of pure electricity to shoot through my body. I couldn’t see what was happening, but I could feel her body pressed against me, her hands in my hair as she brought me in for a kiss so passionate that I thought I might pass out. My knees wobbled beneath me as she hand traveled down from my neck to my chest and over my stomach until she found what she was looking for. I groaned softly, the warmth of her hand causing me to twitch against her palm. I tried to open my eyes to see what she was doing, but my eyelids didn’t seem keen on opening any time soon. “I never imagined you’d be this hard already.” Her words made me whimper and my hips jerked without my permission, sending another pulse of pleasure through my entire body. 

 

“I can’t help it,” I gasped out, grabbing for her hips out of instinct. “I can usually stop this. But when I think about you this way, it’s the worst it's ever been.” Victoria hummed her approval, giving my shaft a teasing squeeze. I had to bite down on my cheek to keep myself from letting out a growl. I felt her lips against my neck and then felt her breath against my ear as she spoke, the feeling sending shivers through me as I struggled to catch my breath.

 

“You’re all mine, Maxine.”

  
  
  


I woke with a start, my eyes flying open to reveal my empty dorm room. I looked down at my lap and groaned to myself, feeling my almost fully formed shaft pulse against the front of my underwear. Fuck my stupid subconscious for making Victoria seem sexy. I mean, she was sexy… 

 

_ Dude, stop! _

 

I sat up in my bed, looking around for my phone as it vibrated noisily on top of my night stand. I picked it up, seeing several text messages from Victoria. I opened them, seeing about five from her on the newly formed thread.

 

_ Victoria: hey, i changed my mind _

 

_ Victoria: i need help studying, i cant focus _

 

_ Victoria: are you going 2 come over or not? _

 

_ Victoria: please, i really need your help with this _

 

_ Victoria: max caulfield, get your stupid hipster ass over here before i drag you over here _

 

I sighed as I read the messages, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as my phone vibrated with another text.

 

_ Victoria: im sorry, im just a little on edge _

 

I typed out my response, trying to ignore my little problem that had developed down south.

 

_ Me: its midnight _

 

_ Victoria: so you wont help me???? _

 

I sighed, looking down at the extremely noticeable bulge pressing against the front of my sweatpants. 

 

_ Victoria: fine, watever. _

 

Oh, no, she was mad. I felt a stab of guilt in my chest and took a deep breath. I did say that I would help her study and I probably would’ve been awake at this point anyway if I hadn’t fallen asleep. It was sort of ironic to think that I’d fallen asleep to avoid studying and was now waking up to go study. 

 

_ Me: alright alright, ill be over in a minute. JEEZ :p _

 

_ Victoria: FINALLY! _

 

I laughed softly, shoving my phone in my pocket and looking down at my lap again. Maybe if I wore a really baggy sweatshirt she wouldn’t notice? I stood, walking over to my closet, grabbing the biggest sweatshirt I had and pulling it on. To my relief, it was long enough to hide the issue I’d woken up with, but it didn’t stop the throbbing I felt pulsing through it. Apparently out of sight doesn’t always mean out of mind. I sighed, figuring that this was about as good as it wasn’t gonna get for now. I had dealt with having erections before, especially when I was first going through puberty, but I had learned how to stop the shift when I was 15, which had helped in way too many situations. But I guess self control only worked when you were actually awake to use it. There was no real reasoning with your mind when it was in its own world of attractive, naked, bitchy mean girls. 

 

Grabbing my bag off the floor, I slung it over my shoulder and walked out into the hallway. I didn’t bother putting on shoes out of laziness, hoping that Victoria wouldn’t ridicule me for wearing mismatched socks in her presence. Walking across the hall, I knocked on her door, surprised when she answered right away, pulling me into her room by my sleeve. I yelped in surprise, barely registering what was going on as Victoria slammed her door before turning to stare me down with the worst glare she had ever given me. I swallowed hard, wondering what she was going to do to me now that I was with her. In her room. Alone. 

 

I took a breath in to speak, but the sweetest thing I had ever smelled filled my lungs before I could find the words I needed. My vision went hazy for a moment, warmth filling my guts until they were molten. My shaft twitch against my underwear and I gasped at the sensation, almost falling backwards against what I guessed was Victoria’s desk. I clutched onto the desk behind me to balance myself, trying to pretend like I hadn’t just almost passed out in front of Victoria Chase. When my vision cleared, I looked up to meet her burning green eyes from across the room, a whimper rising in my chest at the way she was staring at me. She looked like she was going to tackle me to the ground. I don’t know what she would've done after that, but imaging it made it so much harder to find words in my already scrambled brain.

 

“Victoria, wha-” she took a few steps toward me, her stance and form as elegant as ever, but her eyes were burning with a desire and determination I’d never seen before, and it made every fiber of my being scream to take her up on whatever it was she was going to offer me. She pressed her finger to my lips, quieting me right when I had finally thought of something to say. 

 

“Shut up,” she growled lowly, causing the whimper I’d been holding back to escape into the air. “I have a question that I've been wanting to ask you for awhile now. It's been driving me insane since the day I met you.  _ You’ve  _ been driving me crazy since the day I met you.” My head was swimming and her words sounded like they were far away, like I was under water and she was at the surface. I barely registered her words until a long, silent moment after she said them.

 

“What are you talking about?” I sputtered, trying to ignore the pounding fullness I felt down south. 

 

“What are you, Max?” She asked me, her eyes burning into mine so intensely that I was sure I'd burst into flames, but I couldn't look away. Hell, I couldn't even understand what she'd said.

 

“What do yo-” but she interrupted me, stepping so close to me that our bodies collided. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her mouth hung open a fraction, her breaths brushing against my lips because of how close we were. Her thigh was pressed lightly against my shaft and it rubbed against it when she moved away, lowering her hand from my lips down towards my chest. I caught her hand before it could get lower then my ribs, holding her wrist firm. “Please, don’t,” I breathed, my heart thudding against my ribs as Victoria all but overwhelmed me. I had worked so hard to keep my instincts under control, to keep myself from becoming the type of alpha that took whatever they wanted just because they could. The type of alpha who hurt the people who got in their way. That was what my instincts wanted and I had worked so hard for years to keep myself from becoming that kind of person. But here was Victoria, her eyes wide as she looked at me what I almost mistook as awe, like she was begging me to quench the arousal I could feel radiating from her. 

 

“You’re a… a...” she whispered, but I knew what she meant and I nodded, wishing that she would back up just a little. Her eyes flicked down to my lips, almost like she was considering leaning in and I tensed up even more, my muscles screaming at me for making them so tight. “Most people think you’re an omega.” I swallowed hard, nodding again. She looked into my eyes, her own half lidded as she leaned in, her lips brushing against mine tentatively. I gasped, but I couldn’t pull away. Every instinct I had demanded me that I let her keep going, that I sated her heat and claimed her as my own, but I couldn’t. It wasn’t right. 

 

But then her lips pressed a little more firmly against mine, and it felt… right. Like they belonged pressed to mine, like she belonged this close to me. I leaned against her, removing a cramping hand from her desk to place it on her hip. She hummed her approval, pressing her chest against mine along with the rest of her body. The fire in my gut only grew as she kissed me, hips pressed flush with mine. The part of me that had been protesting died down, growing silent as every inch of me was filled with warmth and adoration for a person that I had never dreamed of kissing. Well, I had dreamed about it, but I never thought it would actually happen. I let go of her hand, lacing my fingers in her soft, golden hair. Feeling her hands travel down my body brought my movements to a screaming halt. I pulled away and Victoria whined as if in protest. 

 

“Can’t,” I said breathlessly. “You- we… you’re in heat. You don’t want this.” I could’ve sworn I saw hurt travel over Victoria’s face before her features stiffened into angry angles. 

 

“How could you possibly know what I want?” She snapped, but she was still trying to catch her breath so it wasn’t as threatening as usual. 

 

“I don’t,” I admitted, locking her gaze with mine as I removed my hand from her hip. “That’s because you and I are so different that you can’t even manage to be half decent to me on a good day.” There it was, that hurt again, making her eyes watery as she pulled away from me. 

 

“Then why did you even come over here in the first place?” She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest before looking over at me again. “You knew I was in heat and you came over here anyway to help me study.” My brows furrowed as I pushed myself off her desk, taking a small step towards her.

 

“Victoria, I swear that I had no idea,” I promised, wishing that I could say something, anything to make that look on her face go away or to make her stop crying. I might not have been her friend, but I definitely hadn’t wanted to make her cry. “If I had known, I never would’ve come over here at all.” 

 

“Why? Because I’m the same as every other omega? Because I can’t fucking control myself?” She was yelling now and it was much scarier than it should’ve been, but I didn’t know what to do. So I just said what I was thinking. 

 

“No, because I know that I’d be just as wrapped up in my instincts as you and we’d both regret it,” I told her as calmly as I could. “Especially if we did it when you were like this.” She paused, her anger fading into hurt again as she plopped down on her bed, burying her face in her hands.

 

“Whatever,” she sniffled. I chewed my bottom lip, trying to decide what to do next. If I left her here alone, she might have thought that I hated her. If I stayed… Well, thinking about that definitely wouldn’t make this situation any easier. I sighed, setting my bag down on her chair before walking over to her, slowly sitting down next to her on the bed, making sure to leave some space between us. “So why are you trying to keep your status a secret, anyway?” The change of subject caught me off guard, but it was better than her kissing me again. 

 

“I’m not really trying to keep it a secret,” I said softly, running my fingers through my hair.

 

“Then why doesn’t anyone else know?” She asked. She was hunched over, staring at something far away, like she wasn’t really thinking about what she was saying. 

 

“Chloe and Kate know,” I said, remembering how surprised Kate had been. “But other than them and my parents, I just didn’t think about bringing it up.”

 

“But you don’t even smell like an alpha,” she insisted, looking up at me with those wild green eyes again. “Not only that, but you don’t really act like one either.” I felt my cheeks growing hot under her gaze and I had to look away, the haze she’d put over me slowly returning.

 

“I don’t want to act like other alphas,” I said softly, keeping my eyes locked on the soft rug next to her bed. “Most of them act like they’re better than everyone else.” There was another pause and I almost got up and left, but Victoria started talking about.

 

“Sorry about kissing you,” she mumbled. “I was just… surprised.” I felt my ears start to burn along with my cheeks and laughed a little to hide my embarrassment.

 

“It’s ok,” I said with a small laugh. “Just try asking first next time.” She looked up at me in surprise and what I said finally registered.

 

“Next time?” She whispered. I couldn’t move for a moment, even though my mind was telling me to say something or leave or something, anything. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of staring into those burning green eyes, I decided that leaving was my best bet. So I got to my feet and walked out of Victoria’s room without even saying goodbye. I just opened her door and ran across the hall, slamming my door shut behind me. I leaned back against my door, staring up at the ceiling as I tried to catch my breath. I hadn’t run far at all, but Victoria’s scent was still filling my lungs with every breath. I heard her door shut almost immediately and my heart rate slowed a fraction. At least if she kept her door shut there was less of a chance of other people finding out that her body was looking for a mate. Sinking to the floor, I let out a shaky sigh. 

  
Things had been rocky between Victoria and I already, but I had a feeling that things were only about to get much worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you all enjoyed this and have an awesome day! Lemme know what you thought down in the comments.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria goes through a day at school with an unsuppressed heat, only to be tortured in PE class. But at least gets an almost date with Max out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is more of this lol. I'm honestly so surprised at how much this story has taken off in the past few days, it's unbelievable lol. It already almost has 1000 hits after two chapter and a week of being up for people to read! That's insanity, so thank you guys so much for reading this fic and commenting and all that good shit lol. it really means a lot to me to know that so many people actually enjoy this story. Anyways, have fun with this chapter, I sure did!

Victoria’s POV

 

I spent most of that night crying into my pillow, my arms wrapped around myself as I fought the urge to try and ease the emptiness in my core on my own. Masturbating would only make the scent of my heat stronger and it never really helped in the end. Even after three orgasms, all it did was hurt to come with no one inside me. Without Max… 

 

I woke up the next morning and barely managed to get ready in time for my classes, having drunk about three mugs of herbal tea and only looking half decent, I felt like total shit. This stupid heat thing sucked major ass. My classes went by in a blur and I got more stares than usual. Taylor was the only person who could withstand my irritation by that point. Luckily, none of the alphas or betas came anywhere near me. Everyone knew that the last thing I wanted was to mate with any of them. 

 

But the one thing that really ruined my day while also making it ten times better was that Max and I had PE together that day. I considered myself to be one of the most athletic girls in the whole school, which was saying a lot considering I didn’t actually play any sports. I mean, I used to play tennis and I did ballet for a few years when I was younger, but now I just went on runs and lifted weights sometimes. But mostly I ran and did other muscles toning stuff in my room every morning. Not to mention that I kept my diet as tight as possible. 

 

I changed into my PE clothes as quickly as I could, seeing Max changing just a few lockers down. Part of me was angry that I kept looking over at the shorter girl, but I couldn’t help it. After pulling my shirt on over my head, I spared her one last glance, seeing that she was taking her shirt off, revealing a surprisingly toned stomach and lean shoulders. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning at the way she really was covered in freckles, her shoulder muscles flexing and relaxing as she grabbed for her PE shirt.  _ God, what I would give to kiss every inch of that stupid hipster’s body. _ My mouth watered at the thought and a pulse of heat spread through my chest, melting down to my gut before spilling over between my legs. 

 

“Vic?” Taylor’s voice broke me from my fantasies, making me jump a little.

 

“What?” I snapped a little louder than I meant to, bringing attention to myself again. Everyone close enough to hear me was looking at me, except for Max and I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. Max had seemed so gentle when we’d talked last night. She’d looked so scared at first, frozen in shock as I leaned in closer to her. 

 

“I just wanted to make sure you were ready to go to class,” Taylor explained patiently, making me feel guilty for being an ass to her when she was working so hard to be there for me. I took a deep breath and nodded, smiling at her a little.

 

“Thank you, I’m ready,” I said softly, sparing Max another look before making my way to the door with Taylor beside me. Max still wasn’t looking at me. I shouldn’t have been surprised, this was how it’d always been. Max was just trying to keep things as normal as they could be. I tried to reason with myself, remembering that the aches and unbearable warmth I felt engulfing me were because I wasn’t on suppressants, because I hadn’t experienced a heat without them in years. I was bound to be a little crazy, right? I mean, every instinct I had was practically screaming at me to go right back into that locker room and rip Max’s clothes right off and make her claim me in front of all those other girls whether she wanted to or not. But… I kinda hoped that she’d want to. I mean, she had walked into my room with a super noticeable hard on that didn’t exactly go away when I started kissing her. 

 

The memory brought on another wave of warmth and I had to swallow the lake of saliva that had pooled in my mouth. She had tasted so sweet and she was so gentle, so kind even when I started freaking out. But then she’d left without even bringing her bag with her. I’d left it outside her door that morning and had seen her walking around with it, so she obviously found it, but still. I’d scared her so bad that she’d just… left. But she’d said that there’d be a next time. It was probably an accident, but the idea sent a shiver through me nonetheless. I would’ve sold my soul for their to be a next time. Even if it was just for a few seconds, in that moment, there was nothing I wouldn't give up to kiss her again, to feel her body pressed to mine like it was normal. Like it was right. 

 

“Why don’t you just jump on her dick already?” Taylor asked and I glared at her. She rolled her eyes and continued. “Oh, come on, Vic. I’m not blind and even if I was, I could’ve smelled the thirst radiating off of you from a mile away.” I looked away, trying to hide my blush. 

 

“Is it that obvious?” I asked nervously. 

 

“Only because you keep staring at her,” Taylor replied, her tone a little gentler as she bumped my shoulder with hers and linked our arms. I couldn’t help smiling at the gesture, but there was no way in hell that I’d let Taylor know that her stupid affection made my heart melt. 

 

“She came over to help me study last night,” I confessed, talking quietly as we walked into the gym. Taylor only looked a little surprised, but she didn’t say anything gross. But I knew that would change when I told her what happened. 

 

“What happened?” Was all she said as we started doing stretches. 

 

“I… We… I kind of kissed her a little,” I mumbled and Taylor almost fell over in the middle of the stretch she’d been trying to do before she regained her balance.

 

“Oh my god, really?” She squealed, taking my hand and bouncing on her heels. I tried to shoosh her, looking around to make sure no one was looking.

 

“Shut up, you idiot,” I whisper yelled, my heart racing when I saw Max walk into the gym. 

 

“How was it?” Taylor whispered, grinning at me like I’d just told her the juiciest bit of gossip to ever exist. “Was she, ya know, standing at attention?” Her words made my cheeks grow uncomfortably warm, but the memory flashing behind my eyes made it even worse. Not to mention the fluttering pulse that came along with the idea of Max and the fact she actually had been… Standing at attention as Taylor had so graciously put it. “Oh my god, she so was! Holy shit, Vic, I need details, all of the details!” 

 

“Are you girls ready to start the lesson or do we have to wait for you to finish your conversation?” Our PE teacher asked. I was thankful to her despite her condescending tone because that meant that I still had at least 45 minutes until I had to think of something to tell Taylor. We went and lined up with the rest of the class, waiting until roll call was over so that our teacher could explain what we were doing that day. “Now, I know that all of you were very excited to be playing volleyball today, but we’re going to be doing pair exercises instead.” There were excited murmurs all around me, but I barely heard them because I was so far off in my own mind. I couldn’t stop playing the memory of Max taking off her shirt over and over again. 

 

“Don’t get too excited,” the teacher warned. 

 

_ Too late, _ I thought to myself.  _ I am so fucking pathetic. Max didn’t even look at me and here I am fantasizing about her like she’s my mate or something. _ Unfortunately, the idea only made the aching feeling in my gut worse. Just the idea of Max sinking her teeth into the cord of my shoulder to claim me as her own, a growl of possession rumbling in her throat as she moved above me, inside me, covered in sweat from hours of -

 

“Miss Chase.” I jumped, looking up to see my teacher looking at me impatiently. “Did you even hear what I said?” I held back the irritated growl that boiled in my chest, giving her my best innocent smile.

 

“I’m sorry, I must have missed it,” I replied casually. “Would you mind repeating your instructions?” The scowl on the teacher’s face never faded, but it faltered a fraction. 

 

“I said that you’re with Caulfield for pair exercises,” she said and I had to stop myself from protesting. The last thing I wanted was to embarrass myself in front of Max. Even though the idea of watching and counting as Max did push ups did things to me that made me worry I ruined my underwear, I didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. I mean, I had already kissed her and had tried to feel her up. She probably hated me. 

 

“Yes, ma’am, thank you,” I replied, cursing my voice for sounding even the slightest bit shaky. She nodded and walked off to the other side of the gym. It wasn’t until that moment that I realized everyone else had already been paired off and were starting their exercises. I turned to see Max standing about five feet away from me, her jaw tight as she looked at the floor, her sneaker kicking at a loose piece of old wood. I took a deep breath, deciding that I’d had enough of whatever stupidity this was. 

 

_ I’m Victoria Chase for fuck’s sake,  _ I reminded myself.  _ I’m supposed to be proving that omegas aren’t just instinct-driven breeding machines, not fantasizing about dumb hipsters with pretty blue eyes and freckles.  _ I straightened to my fullest height, a whole two inches taller than Max, deciding that enough was enough. Closing the space between us, I could practically see the moment I was close enough for my scent to wash over her. It brought me a strange sense of satisfaction to watch her practically cower before me, though a small part of me wished she wouldn’t. 

 

“Well, are we going to get started or are you just going to stand there, Lamefield?” I asked sharply, surprised when she looked up at me defiantly. 

 

“You should be in your room,” she said quietly, the defiance slowly turning to concern. “You’re broadcasting like crazy. If you’re not careful, every alpha and beta on campus are going to be trying to mate with you.”

 

“I can take care of myself,” I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. I just hoped that my tone hid the way my heart was thudding in my chest. Was Max really worried about me? “Plus, why do you care? You basically shot me down last night.” The hurt in her eyes surprised me and I had to force myself to sigh like I was irritated. “Whatever, can we just get this over with?” Max just nodded, finding a corner that no one else had claimed yet. We ended up looking at each other awkwardly for a few moments. 

 

“Do you wanna go first?” Max asked me, looking at me nervously. I rolled my eyes, irritation boiling in my gut along with the unending arousal Max seemed to cause in me when I didn’t have chemicals stopping my hormones. 

 

“Only if you stop looking at me like I’m going to bite you.” I pushed through the pulse of pleasure at the thought of tasting the sweetness of Max’s skin, seeing how long it took for her to become a panting, begging mess beneath me. I had to shake my head as I got down into a sit up position, looking up at Max expectantly. She looked like she was trying to keep her gaze on everything except me, rubbing her elbow like a nervous child. “Hello, earth to Maxine.” She jumped a little, looking down at me with wide-eyed confusion.

 

“What’s up?” She asked, withering when I let out an annoyed sigh.

 

“Can you hold my feet down so we can get started, or would you rather stand there like an incoherent dumb ass for the rest of class?” Much to the satisfaction of the most irritated part of myself, Max blushed before taking a step closer and gently putting her feet on top of my toes. “And make sure that you keep your head out of your ass long enough to count. I don’t want to have to start over.” She just nodded, looking down at my legs instead of my face. I felt my cheeks heat up at the view she must’ve had of me. I wondered how much I could make her blush if I just spread my legs apart a little…

 

_ No, focus!  _

 

I started slow, lifting myself all the way up until my chest touched my knees before lowering myself back down. I kept an eye on Max, wishing she would look up from her shoes. 

 

“One,” she said softly, starting to rub her elbow again. I blew out every time I went up, feeling my already unbearably warm skin start to heat up even more after I got to ten. I groaned softly, not daring to stop yet. Normally I could do at least sixty if I was being lazy, there was no way I was going to let a little sweat make me give up at eleven. “Are you alright?” Max’s concerned tone only made me more determined as I got to thirteen. 

 

“Shut up and focus on counting,” I grunted, not looking up at her. But I could feel her eyes on me as she was counting.

 

“Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen.” It felt like forever until she was starting to say numbers I found to be even close to acceptable. My entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat and my shirt was sticking to my stomach and chest and back. “Fifty-two, fifty-three, fifty-four. You know you don’t have to keep going right?” The question came out a little hoarse and when I looked up, I could see Max blushing. I chuckled, propping myself up on my hands. 

 

“Why? Getting tired of the view?” I teased her, her blush deepening in an extremely satisfying way. It had even managed to travel down her neck until it disappeared beneath her collar. 

 

“You just seem tired,” she said nervously, avoiding my gaze. “You shouldn’t push yourself so hard.” Her concern was a strange combination of heart-warming and extremely frustrating. I got to my feet, almost making her fall backward when I took a step towards her, still trying to catch my breath. I couldn’t help breathing her in when I got close, the scent clean and rich, but there was a twinge of nervousness and something else so hidden that I could barely identify it. She seemed to freeze when I got a little too far into her personal space. 

 

“Then I guess it’s your turn if you’re so afraid that I’ll over do it,” I said as breathily as I could, smirking at the slight shiver I watched travel through her. “How many pushups can you do?”

 

“200 on a good day,” she admitted bashfully, still not looking at me. “300 if I’ve had an energy drink first.” I laughed harshly, ignoring the pulse in my core at the image of Max being strong enough to do 300 push-ups in one go. 

 

“Prove it, then,” I challenged her, taking a small, unnaturally difficult step away from her. “Do 200 right now and I’ll put you and your friends on the VIP list for tonight’s party.” She looked up at me, an eyebrow quirked suspiciously. 

 

“Why would I wanna go to a Vortex Club party?” She asked, looking completely serious. I couldn’t help the slight blush that covered my cheeks when I realized that it was more of a reward for myself than her. 

 

“Ok, I’ll put you guys on the list and take you to dinner after,” I said quickly before I could stop myself. She paused, her eyes growing wide for a moment before a grin spread across her lips. 

 

“Actually, that would be pretty fun,” she said, surprising me more than if Bigfoot had walked into the gym and had started doing to Cha Cha slide. 

 

“Seriously?” I asked before I could stop myself. 

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Chloe would kill for a free meal and you’ve been growing on Kate since you apologized to her for -” She stopped mid-sentence, her grin fading before she looked away. “Anyways, that sounds fun. We should go to the Two Whales after the party tonight.”

 

“The Two Whales?” I asked, barely holding back the disgust I felt brewing in my chest at the idea of going to dinner with Max and her friends to a place like that. 

 

“Yeah, so, is it a bet?” She asked, holding out her hand for me a to shake. I looked up at her then down at her hand, chewing my lip as I thought it over. There was no way she could do 200 push-ups anyway, right? I mean, she definitely didn’t look like she could do 200 push-ups. Or even fifty, for that matter. So I took her hand, shaking it as I glared into her eyes.

 

“You’re on,” I said, watching that stupid grin twitch at her lips again. “You do 200 push-ups and I’ll put you guys on the VIP list and take you to dinner at the Two Whales after.” 

 

“Deal,” she practically growled, the sound sending a shiver through me. She let go of my hand, dropping into the push-up position and started before I could even start counting. I probably lost count about six times after that, too transfixed by the way she started to pant and grunt when we got to somewhere around 150. Not to mention the way I could just see the outline of her shoulder muscles straining beneath her shirt. I was half tempted to leave her to do the rest of her push-ups so I could go grab my water bottle and just chug it because I suddenly felt way hotter than I had when I was doing sit-ups. I shouldn't have been surprised when she was reaching the end, she was an alpha after all. Alphas were usually had faster metabolisms and could be incredibly strong when they needed to be. But Max didn't even look like other alphas, so I was definitely surprised when she finally reached the end.

 

“197, 198, 199, 200,” I finished, cursing myself for sounding ever so slightly breathlessly. Max managed to do one more for good measure before rolling over onto her back and plopping down onto the wooden floor, her chest heaving. 

 

“More like 210, you kept losing count,” she said with a breathless laugh. I tried to ignore the growing pressure between my legs at the sight of her on her back, looking up at me with shimmering eyes and sweat beading on her forehead. Max Caulfield, probably the skinniest girl I’d ever seen, had just done 200 push-ups and it was probably one of the best things I’d ever seen in my life. 

 

“Sorry,” I said weakly, tearing my eyes away from her much too infectious smile. “So, when do you wanna meet up for the party?” She looked up at me with an adorably surprised smile and sat up.

 

“Oh, you wanna go together?” she asked and my blush just got worse from there.

 

“Well, not like together together, obviously, but they wouldn’t believe you were actually on the list if I wasn’t with you,” I explained,  glad that my voice hadn’t shaken half as much as I thought it would. Max smiled at me and I was pretty sure that my insides melted into a messy puddle at the sight. 

 

“Ok, we’ll meet you outside the dorms around eight, then,” she said. I opened my mouth to reply, but the bell rang before I could. I just reached out my hand to help her up instead, trying to ignore the tingly sensation I felt wash over me when our skin touched. It was stupid, really. She hadn’t even done anything, she’d just smiled and gotten sweaty and done too many push-ups and here I was practically swooning over her, ready to drop to all fours at her command. Taylor started walking over, causing Max to tense up next to me. “Ok, well, I’ll see you later.” And with that, she walked away and out the door to the locker room. Taylor tapped on my shoulder, making me jump before whirling around on her with a snarl.

 

“Don’t sneak up on me like that,” I growled, but she just laughed, rolling her eyes.

 

“Alright, sorry, princess,” she replied. We walked back to the locker room together, Taylor asking me a million questions about what had happened between Max and I. I explained as little as I could get away with, telling her that Max and her friends would be coming with us to the party and that I would be going to dinner with them afterwards. She asked me if I wanted her to come along, but I told her that it would be fine, they weren’t creeps or something. 

  
  
  


As the day went on, I fought to hide my excitement for the party. I couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to dance with Max. It was hard to stop thinking about that just long enough to take my stupid test before going back to my dorm to get ready for the party. By then, I was lost in bass filled fantasies of what it would be like to feel Max pressed against my back as I danced with her.

 

Maybe I had a chance. Maybe… Max and I had a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Lemme know what you guys think in the comments and have an awesome day!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max walks in on something she wishes she'd never seen and her and Victoria end up skipping dinner for something a little more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I know I've been promising this chapter for a few days, but with the holidays I just couldn't find a good time to edit and then I got sick so yay lol. Anyways, there's smut in this chapter! Yay lol. I hope it's alright, I don't really have tons of experience in this area of life, so please try not to judge me too harshly lol. So, hope you enjoy this chapter and have an awesome day!

Max’s POV

 

“Hold on,” Chloe said to me from her spot on Kate’s bed, the two of them spooning and being grossly couplish even while it left me stuck to sit on the floor. “Did you just say what I think you said?” I sighed, rolling my eyes. I was so not in the mood to repeat myself today. I was pretty much fine after PE, even if it was hard for me not to remember the way Victoria had kept looking at me with her burning gaze, like she was daring me to stare at her. I couldn’t help it, she was hard not to look at in the first place, but as soon as she was panting and grunting and sweaty, looking away from her had felt like a death sentence. But then, I’d been walking down the halls towards our science class and she almost looked like she was flirting with one of the betas in our class. She’d been touching his arm and giving him that look that made me feel like my entire body was practically humming. I knew that she was probably just asking him for answers to the test, she always did that. But it had made my blood boil nonetheless. It had taken all of my willpower and then some not to throw that guy up against a locker and tell him to never even look at Victoria ever again, let alone talk to her. But I didn’t do that because that was insane. She was hardly my friend, let alone my mate, so why should I be telling other people not to… to...

 

“Max?” Kate asked softly, kneeling down next to me. I hadn’t even noticed her get out of bed let alone walk towards me. “Are you alright? You’re breathing really heavily and you’re burning up.” She put the back of her hand to my forehead and the coolness of it brought a bit of relief. I took a deep breath, noticing that I really had been breathing heavily, I felt like I’d just run three miles and could run about a hundred more. 

 

“I’m sorry,” I said softly, but it came out as a bit of a growl. To my surprise, Kate didn’t flinch away from me despite the fact that I knew my pheromones were probably out of control compared to usual. “I’m fine, really.”

 

“Dude, you are so not fine,” Chloe said, sitting up on the bed and looking down at me. “You’re hella stressed out and probably need some  _ alone time _ .” She said pointedly, tilting her head down. I looked down at my lap, my cheeks immediately going red at the sight of a bulge pressing against my jeans. I covered it with my hands, looking up at Kate apologetically. I knew it wasn’t because of her, she was covered in Chloe’s scent by now. It was probably brought on by the need to push other prospective mates away from Victoria. My instincts wanted to show that stupid beta that I was Victoria’s mate, not him. Which was stupid because I  _ wasn’t  _ her mate and probably never would be. 

 

“I should go,” I said, getting to my feet and making my way to the door. Unfortunately, my path was blocked when I swung the door open, seeing Victoria standing there with her hand raised, about to knock on Kate’s door. I was pretty sure that I had gone as rigid as her, both of us being overwhelmed by the sudden rush of hormones pumping through our blood. I swallowed thickly, seeing her eyes travel over me until they reached the bulge in my jeans. Her cheeks went completely red and the sight of her licking her lips almost made me groan. 

 

Luckily, before we could tackle each other and start rutting right in the middle of the hall, Kate got between us, smiling sweetly at Victoria like nothing was wrong. 

 

“Hi, Victoria, was there something you needed?” She asked. I could tell that Victoria was holding back a growl by the way her eyes burned with anger at the interruption. But she seemed to realize herself just in time, letting out a sigh and suddenly looking bashful.

 

“I was just wondering if you had more tea,” she said softly. “I know I’m probably stealing your supply, but I promise that I’ll reimburse you for everything you’ve given me.”

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about Kate having a supply,” Chloe said cheekily from inside the room before stepping up beside me and leaning against the doorframe. “I mean, she’s got me, so why would she need tea?” Victoria’s blush deepened, but she looked more irritated than embarrassed now. 

 

“Chloe, what are you-” But she interrupted me, ruffling my hair. I couldn’t help the growl that escaped me when she stepped past me and closer to Victoria, but she seemed to ignore it. But I could see a visible shudder run through Victoria as soon as the sound escaped me, causing my shaft to give an almost painful pulse against my jeans. 

 

_ God, these things were not built to make room for things like this. _

 

“So, when are we meeting up to go to the party tonight?” Chloe asked, grinning at the spectacle before her, even though I knew she was trying to defuse the tension that we could all feel hanging in the air. 

 

“Around eight,” Victoria replied, crossing her arms over her chest. “And please try not to act like a total underdeveloped asshole while you’re around me. I have a reputation I need to keep intact.”

 

“Oh, but what about  _ my _ reputation?” Chloe quipped, starting to grin. “It’s very important for me to be as assholeyish as possible so that people won’t mistake me for some other hella punk alpha with the hottest omega this side of the states.” Victoria bristled, but she managed to keep the snarl I could see twitching at her lips from forming completely. Unfortunately for me, pissing her off had only seemed to make her broadcast stronger to the point where I had to practically hold my breath to keep Victoria’s scent from overwhelming me. 

 

“Down, Chlo,” Kate said teasingly, handing Victoria another box of tea bags. “Here you go, and don’t worry about reimbursing me, this giant freak can always buy me more.” Chloe chuckled and wrapped her arm around Kate’s waist.

 

“Why would you need tea when you can have my-” 

 

“Alright, I’m leaving,” I said, pushing through them and brushing past Victoria. I ignored the electricity that went through me at the contact, hurrying down the hall and walking into my room, closing my door behind me. “Jesus Christ,” I sighed to my empty room, watching the light of the setting sun filter through my window and stain my carpet. At least it was quiet in here and Victoria wasn’t around to make me feel like a crazy person. Unfortunately, just the thought of her made my shaft give a needy twitch against my underwear and I groaned a little louder than I meant to. Looking at my clock, I sighed when I saw that it was already almost six. That gave me some time to shower and get dressed before going over and making sure that Kate and Chloe were ready. They were practically adults, so I figured they would be, but it was hard to tell with those two. Not to mention that I would have to mentally prepare myself for seeing Victoria again after what had just happened. 

 

But before any of that, I had to take care of the problem that was now painfully pulsing with its own heartbeat against the seam of my pants. Kicking off my shoes, I pulled my shirt over my head, walking over to my hi-fi to turn on some music. Just in case. I took off my bra, tossing it onto my bed before shucking off my jeans and boxers. I let out a sigh of relief as a cool breeze flowed through my open window and brushed over my burning skin. Thank god for fall breezes. Plopping down on the couch, I looked down at my lap, pursing my lips when I saw the I really was fully erect, the head of my cock glistening even though I’d gotten almost no physical stimulation besides the harsh rub of my jeans. I could feel the fullness pulsing through my erection from base to tip, wondering what the hell had gotten me so excited so fast. And then Victoria’s face appeared in my head again, her scent washing over me like she was actually standing right in front of me, that half-dazed look from last night on her face as she leaned in to kiss me. 

 

Chloe was right, I really had needed some alone time. I usually didn’t masturbate if I didn’t have to, mostly because I always felt like someone would walk in and start laughing at me if they saw me. But I didn’t really care about that in that moment as I wrapped my fingers around my shaft, giving it a squeeze that sent a bolt of pleasure all the way up my spine. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, imagining that it wasn’t actually me that was pumping my length. I almost felt guilty as Victoria came racing back into my mind, her lips a breath away from mine as she ran her thumb over the head of my cock, making my hips jump in response. 

 

_ “I want you inside me, Max,” I could hear her saying breathlessly, her bare chest pressed to mine as she kissed my neck. She pulled away, looking down at me with pleading eyes like she was asking me for permission. I nodded, barely registering her words until my head was lined up with her entrance, the slickness of her excitement mixing with mine as she started to press down. I let out a groan as the head was slowly swallowed into her channel. The hot, tight velvet muscles gripping my cock making me see white for a moment. _

 

Just the idea of Victoria riding me had me coming before I could think better of it or register how it took less than a minute before my release was coming in waves, spilling over my hand and onto my shivering stomach muscles. The relief pulsing through me had me groaning and yelling Victoria’s name to the ceiling before it was over. As my tight muscles started to loosen and I fell sort of limply back on my couch, I thanked my past self for deciding to put my music on at a higher volume than usual. I sighed, cleaning myself up with a paper towel before tossing it the trash and getting my stuff together to go take a shower. My shower didn’t take very long, so I took my time getting dressed and then waited until 7:45 to meet up with Kate and Chloe. 

 

When it was finally time for the three of us to meet up, I walked down the hall, hearing violin music through the door. Assuming that Kate was practicing for her music class, I opened the door, starting to speak before looking around.

 

“Hey, guys, I’m really sorry about earlier, I’ll try to have more self-control next ti- Oh my god!” I slapped my hands over my eyes, ignoring the stinging pain the slap brought with it. What I had just seen could never be unseen, but I sure as hell was going to dump my brain and eyes into a bucket of bleach next time I got the chance just to be sure. Chloe plowing into Kate from behind was definitely not something I wanted to see every time I decided to blink.

 

“You couldn’t have at least knocked first?” Chloe laughed, but she sounded at least a little embarrassed. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought you were listening to Kate practice her piece while you read a comic book or something, not rutting your girlfriend into the ground!” I turned away from them, facing the wall that was opposite Kate’s bed, taking a few deep breathes. Unfortunately, that did little to calm my nerves since the room stank of sex and Chloe’s all too dominant scent.

 

“I’m so sorry, Max,” Kate said sheepishly, I could only imagine how embarrassed she was. “Would you mind closing the door?” 

 

“Fine, but I’m waiting outside,” I said, walking out, but not before adding, “And don’t you dare start having sex again, or I’ll scream.” With that, I slammed the door and sat down next to it, rubbing my eyes in the hopes of scrubbing the image of Chloe buried to the hilt inside Kate from my memory forever. I didn’t get much time for that, though, because I suddenly smelled a scent that I recognized almost immediately as Victoria and looked up to see her standing over me, a small smirk on her face. She looked  _ amazing.  _ She was wearing a black skirt with tights like usual, but she was wearing heels and a really,  _ really  _ tight blouse instead of her cashmere. I couldn’t help the need to gulp when I saw that the first two buttons of the blouse were undone, revealing almost too much pale, soft cleavage for my brain to process as she bent over, her hands on her hips. 

 

_ Holy shit, holy shit, fuck, oh my god, what is happening? _

“Hey, Max,” she greeted me, the smirk on her face only growing when I struggled to remember what I was supposed to say in response to that. 

 

“Hey,” I managed eventually, scrambling to my feet and trying to act much more confident that I felt. I managed something kinda like a smile before I realized that I was still struggling not to stare at her chest. I flicked my gaze up to meet hers, seeing a slight blush covering her cheeks. “You look nice.”  _ Nice, oh my god that’s not even close to what she looks like.  _ “I mean, you always look nice, I just meant that you look nice right now too. You’ve always been really good at picking out what to wear. Not that I would know ‘cause I apparently don’t dress that nice. But you look nice, really nice.”  _ Oh my god, stop,  _ stop  _ talking!  _ To my surprise, Victoria laughed softly, her cheeks darkening a little more as she avoided my gaze, running her fingers through her hair almost nervously. I could’ve sworn I saw her bite her lip, causing my knees to wobble beneath me.

 

“You really think I look nice?” She asked. I almost mistook her tone as sheepish, like she hadn’t been expecting me to start rambling about how good she looked. I nodded, trying to keep the motion steady while not letting my eyes run up and down her body again.

 

“Yep, hella good,” I croaked, laughing as I rubbed the back of my neck. She smiled, looking me over in a way that made me have to clench my fists to stop myself from shivering.

 

“You almost look acceptable,” she replied, but it sounded more like a joke than an insult and I actually laughed. 

 

“Gotta look almost good enough for a Vortex Club party, right?” I joked and she actually giggled. The sound made my heart skip a beat and I was about to make another joke when the door we were standing next to opened, Chloe and Kate walking out, fully clothed, luckily for me. Kate was looking at the ground, her face completely red while Chloe was just grinning like she normally would, though I did notice a slight pinkness to her cheeks.

 

“Hey, guys,” Chloe said, smirking and reaching to wrap her arm around my shoulders, but I moved away, smacking at her hand.

 

“Nuh uh, you’re not allowed to touch me for 24 hours, minimum,” I said, bristling a little when she laughed and reached for me again.

 

“Awe, come on, Max! It wasn’t that bad,” she said, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me towards her. I pushed against her shoulders, trying to pull away.

 

“Not that bad? I’m traumatized!” 

 

“Oh, like you haven’t thought about doing that same exact thing to Sticky Vi-” I slapped my hand over her mouth before she could finish, but she licked my palm. I yelped in disgust, scrambling away from her.

 

“Ew,” I groaned, wiping the saliva on her shirt. “Grooossssss.” 

 

“Why?” Chloe asked with a grin and she wrapped her arm around Kate’s waist. “I can promise that my tongue’s only been near one thing besides food for awhile now.” She made a V with her hands, sticking her tongue between it. I cringed and could see Kate blushing as she glared at Chloe.

 

“Please stop,” I begged, unsure if I should put my hands over my eyes or my ears.

 

“What the hell are you freaks talking about?” Victoria snapped, grabbing all of our attention again. Chloe whistled, looking the blond up and down.

 

“Damn, Vicky, are you  _ trying  _ to make Max jizz her pants?” The tall girl asked. Victoria and I both tensed in shock, looking at each other with wide eyes before I shot my gaze back at Chloe, glaring at her. 

 

“I am going to destroy you,” I growled, stalking towards her. I was mad, but more embarrassed than anything. And even if I was super pissed, I’d never hurt Chloe, no matter how much of an asshole she was. Chloe just grinned and ran for the door, running through it before I could catch up to her. When the rest of us followed her outside, I just let her run off, rolling my eyes even as my cheeks grew hot.

 

“I really am sorry, Max,” Kate said, walking next to me. Her face was completely red and she wasn’t even looking at me. “For what you saw and for Chloe being so inappropriate. She’s just embarrassed.” I laughed softly, pulling Kate into a side hug and smiling at her when she looked up at me in surprise. 

 

“It’s fine, Kate,” I said, letting her go and putting my hands in my pocket. “Just put a sock on the door or something next time.” That made Kate blush harder than when she’d “accidentally” kissed Chloe in front of me when they first started dating. 

 

“Dude, you guys are hella fucking slow,” Chloe called from next to the house where Wells stayed, leaning against a lamppost right across from it with a big grin on her face. Kate smiled and made her way over to Chloe, standing on her tiptoes to kiss her. Victoria and I walked next to each other behind them, making our way to the pool room just as the party seemed to be heating up.

 

“So, where’s Taylor?” I asked, trying to break the tension just a bit. It was almost suffocating. Not to mention the fact that I was trying not to breathe too much because I could already feel Victoria’s scent overwhelming me. 

 

“She went early to make sure that everything was ready for the party,” she said casually, sounding much less like her normal self than usual. “Plus, I figured that it might be nice for us to talk a little more. You know, without any of the pressure of friends or whatever.” I raised my eyebrows at her, but she wasn’t looking at me, her eyes locked with the pavement instead. “I know it sounds stupid. I just think it would be kind of cool to get to know the real Max.” She looked up at me then, smiling so sweetly that it was almost too much to look at, but I smiled back despite myself and laughed softly before having to look away.

 

“Yeah, I have to admit that I’ve always been kind of curious about what you’re like when there’s no one else around too,” I replied. We walked into the party after that, the sound of the bass and people yelling and chattering around me almost made me stumble back. Not to mention the mingling of scents made my head spin. Kate and Chloe said they were going to go dance, but before I could say anything, Victoria had taken my hand, my palm buzzing at the contact. I was powerless agonist the pull of her hand as she lead me to the bar, ordering two drinks so quickly that I barely heard it happen. 

 

“Are you a drinker, Max?” She asked over the sound of pounding music. It took me a moment to process her words, but by then there was already a shot glass in my hand. 

 

“I mean, I’ve choked down a few beers with Chloe before,” I shouted back and Victoria chuckled, raising her shot glass as a grin played across lips. She almost looked otherworldly in the flashing purple and blue lights, her eyes shimmering as she stared me down. I swallowed dryly, suddenly very aware of the trap I had just been snared in. 

 

“You might wanna brace yourself for what’s in there, then,” she warned, tossing back her shot with a quick swallow and a smirk as she set the glass to the side. “Come on, don’t be shy.” Her words were followed by her licking her lips to get the last of the alcohol off of them, but the action sent a thrill through me that I wished I could ignore, but the atmosphere and the beautiful omega standing in front of me made it very difficult to maintain my self-control. I managed to fight off the urge to kiss her right then and there, tossing back the shot instead. Whatever it was was bitter and burned like hell, but I managed to swallow it. I coughed once, scolding myself for it internally. Victoria hadn’t even flinched, but I guess she was a bit more practiced when it came to this sort of thing.

 

That’s when I saw it. I looked into her eyes, gleaming brilliant points of fire among my constantly shifting surroundings, staring into me like none of the things I’d worked so long to keep at bay were in their cages anymore. I had been set loose in this jungle that Victoria felt at home in. She was in her element, a predator just waiting for something to pounce at. And here I was, not an alpha who was supposed to be strong and powerful and in charge of it all, just Max. A deer that had caught her eye. And every part of me was willing to give into her in that moment. Weirdly enough, that wasn’t the part of my feelings that scared me. It as the fact that I knew she wanted me to take her and I could feel the alpha inside of me beginning to take the control it knew I would have over her. Victoria would be mine to claim, mine to use, mine to mate until her heat was sated. And the worst part was that I knew that was what she wanted, for me to give in to the instincts I knew laid almost dormant inside myself. 

 

She took my hand, walking backward as she lead me into the crowd. It was almost like the sea of students were parting around us, but I couldn’t be bothered to watch them because I was too consumed by the burning intensity of Victoria’s gaze. I saw her smirk as the lights flashed around us, pulling me deeper into the crowd of dancing students. I followed her without resisting even a little, my entire body buzzing with a desire that I didn’t know I could experience. I felt like I was being over stimulated and partially satisfied all at once, especially when Victoria stopped walking, pulling me close to her and wrapping her arms around my neck as she looked down at me. I felt myself putting my hands on her hips and pressing myself against her before I could stop it, my brain almost short circuiting at the way her chest pressed against mine and her hips ground against my own. She started dancing, moving side to side to the music pounding around us and, before I knew it, we were moving together, my world narrowing until it was just Victoria. 

 

Victoria’s body pressed to mine.

 

Victoria’s hips moving with mine.

 

Victoria’s scent wrapping around me.

 

Victoria’s fingers in my hair and her nails dragging down my neck. 

 

Her face was a breath away from mine, our foreheads pressed together as we danced. I was about to lean closer, about to let myself fall into the trap she’d laid out for me, but she had other ideas. Victoria turned around, her back pressed against me with her fingers still tangled in my hair. She moved down my body before coming back up, leaning her head back a little so that I could feel her every breath against my lips and cheek as she ground her hips back against me. I bit the inside of my cheek, silencing the groan that threatened to escape me. But then she was facing me again, staring down at me with bright, burning green eyes. That’s when I knew I’d lost. 

 

I leaned in, capturing Victoria’s soft, red lips in a kiss that was almost so hard it hurt, but I didn’t care. I was kissing her again and it brought a sense of rightness that I couldn’t quite find the words for. Not that I could’ve found words for anything in that moment even if my life depended on it. She leaned into me, tugging on my hair as she kissed me back, whimpering against my lips. My body was filled with warmth by the time she pulled away, her chest heaving as she stared down at me with a look of triumph in her eyes. The worst part was that I didn’t even care that she looked smug. It turned me on even more knowing that she had wanted this, that she was just as weak to her own desire as I was. It made me feel like I wasn’t totally losing my mind. 

 

“I need you, Max,” she said against my lips, kissing me again, almost teasingly. “Please, Max.” I swallowed the growl that was forming in my chest, but part of it escaped anyway. “We’ll go back to my room, just the two of us. No one has to know.” Normally, the words would’ve made me sick to my stomach. I hated the idea of being someone’s little secret, but my brain wasn’t exactly working in all the right places when all I could think about was tearing off that stupid blouse. 

 

“Ok,” I said breathlessly, nodding as I tried to blink away the strange red haze that had started forming around the edges of my vision. Victoria kissed me one more time, hard and fast before taking my hand and leading me out of the crowd. We were about to reach the door when an alpha jock grabbed Victoria’s arm, pulling her to a stop, halting me as a result. 

 

“Hey, Vic,” he slurred, giving her a drunk grin before he spotted me. “Who’s the shrimp?” I bristled, a growl growing in my chest as I stepped forward, broadcasting my pheromones more than I had thought possible. My entire body was practically buzzing with a dominance I didn’t realize I possessed. He was either extremely drunk or I wasn’t all that scary because he snarled at me, his fists clenched at his sides.

 

“Stay away from her,” I growled, not feeling the least bit threatened by the giant beef for brains asshole who’d just touched  _ my omega. My Victoria _ . 

 

“Or what?” he asked, taking a step forward. “How you gonna stop me?”

 

“By ripping your fucking arm off, dip shit,” I snarled, shoving him against the wall behind him. After he’d recovered from the sickening thud he’d made on impact, he charged at me, raising his arm to land a punch on my face. Luckily, the haze I was in didn’t make me as slow or clumsy as that asshole. I ducked and sidestepped his giant arm, landing a right hook to his jaw that sent him falling to the ground. He groaned, holding his face, but he didn’t get up. 

 

Before I had much time to celebrate, though, Victoria had taken my hand and we were running to the dorms. We reached her room in a blur of heavy breaths and slamming doors until she was pressing my back against her dorm room door, grinding her hips around the bulge in my pants as she pinned me down with a kiss that set my skin on fire. I groaned, tugging at her blouse until I heard it tear a little. She pulled away, gasping for breath as she stared at me with a mixture of disbelief and need.

 

“That was the hottest thing you’ve ever done,” she gasped, her chest heaving against me. All I could do was growl, pulling her into a kiss before picking her up into my arms, her legs wrapped around my waist. I crossed the small distance between the door and her bed, dropping her onto the mattress before lying down on top of her. I held myself up on my knees as I kissed her, glad that she was supporting herself on her elbows so that I didn’t have to balance too much as I continues to tug at her clothes. I reached down to her blouse, grabbing at the top of it and tearing it down the centered. Most of the buttons popped off, one of them bouncing off my chest as Victoria let out a yelp of surprise against my lips. 

 

“Clothes, off,” I growled, helping her get the blouse off her shoulders and down her arms. I could barely think straight, let alone speak full sentences. I was surprised that I had managed to do anything besides grunt and fumble with her clothes at that point. She nodded her response, pulling away to take off her bra while I pulled off my jacket and shirt, throwing them on the ground before moving on to my bra.

 

When I looked down, my heart skipped a beat before resuming its insanely fast pace against my ribs. Victoria laid beneath me, her chest bare as it heaved with the effort of catching her breath. Her breasts were hypnotizing in that moment, drawing my attention before I could process much else. The fire in my gut was almost unbearable, so I took it out on Victoria’s chest and throat, kissing and biting every inch of skin I could find as she gasped and writhed beneath me. I had never done anything like this. Hell, I’d barely even imagined doing anything like this! But here I was, wrapping my lips around the hard peak of Victoria’s left breast, running my tongue around it before biting down on it until she was a mess underneath me. I ground my hips uselessly against hers, eliciting a whimper that made me shiver. 

 

“Max,” Victoria gasped, her fingers laced in my hair as she pulled me up to kiss her. I kissed her back as accurately as my fried brain would let me, kneading her breasts in my hands. But soon that wasn’t enough for either of us. She pulled away from me, reaching between us to undo my pants. I stood, pulling down my jeans and boxers in one swift movement before grabbing the hem of Victoria’s skirt and tights, pulling them down until they were around her ankles. She kicked off her heels as I leaned back down to pull her into another kiss. Reaching down to wrap her fingers around my shaft, she squeezed gently, making me cry out weakly, pumping my hips.

 

“Inside,” she said breathlessly, pumping my length once until she ran her thumb over the head, spreading the bead of wetness that had gathered there. I couldn’t help whimpering, clenching my eyes shut. Feeling the warmth of her palm wrapped around me making my insides clench had my inner alpha demanding more. It demanded my obedience to its whims, to the whims of Victoria’s heat. So I moved my hand down between us, sitting up a little to watch as I ran the head of my cock through her slick folds. I shivered at the sensation, but the best part was the way Victoria moaned, long and high and needy, her hips grinding down to try and take me in. I growled, lining up my shaft with her entrance before leaning down and biting gently at the cord of her shoulder. She gasped, whimpering submissively as she tried to calm her twitching hips. When I was satisfied that she had submitted herself enough, I pressed forward. I don’t know what, but something told me to take it slow as the tip slipped through. 

 

I gasped at the tightness that was slowly engulfing me the deeper I sank. Victoria let out a long, guttural moan, digging her nails into my back as her inner walls rippled around me. I groaned, my hips pressing forward sharply without my permission. Victoria cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, making me slow my pace again. I looked down at her, seeing her staring between us in disbelief. The sight sent a spark through me that I couldn’t stop, making me give one, long thrust. 

 

“Oh fuck,” Victoria moaned, gasping beneath me. I leaned down, kissing her as tenderly as I could as I gave her time to adjust. I couldn’t understand why, but something inside me knew that I needed to be careful. I wanted to be gentle, I’d hate to hurt her, even if most people thought she deserved it. I pulled away, looking down into her eyes and giving my hips a small grind, silently asking for permission to continue. She whimpered, nodding and clenching her walls down around my shaft. I groaned, leaning my head down to kiss her neck as I started thrusting. 

 

The electricity of the sensation was overwhelming, the tightness and pressure inside of me coiling tighter and tighter with every breath. Victoria was a tense mess beneath me, her moans getting louder and louder with every thrust. I kissed and nipped at her neck, feeling my knot pressing against her entrance as I picked up my pace, her skin hot and salty under my tongue.

 

“Harder,” Victoria begged, holding me so close that I could’ve sworn she’d never let me. I bit down gently at the place I knew I wanted to mark her most, but I didn’t let myself sink my teeth in. I couldn’t. I might’ve been losing myself in the moment and to my own instincts, but I still had a fraction of a functioning brain to work with. Well, at least I thought I did until Victoria started chanting my name, the sound of it rolling it off of her tongue in a moan making me pound harder and harder into her until our pace could’ve been decent competition against my heart in a race. I could feel my knot aching with every thrust that didn’t allow it entrance to Victoria’s channel. But soon, I didn’t have to wait much longer, because she wrapped her legs around my waist, pushing against me so that I couldn’t pull back, pressing my knot against her entrance until it started to stretch. It took less than a few moments of patient pressing and a small, hard thrust for the knot to squeeze through. 

 

“Oh my god, Max!” Victoria practically screamed, her entire body going taut and her inner walls clenching down hard around me. My elbows buckled a little, making me almost lose my balance. I came before I could stop it, the pressure that had been building inside of me bursting with a flash of white light and pleasure that made me black out for a moment, my shaft throbbing again and again with my release. 

 

When I came back to myself, I was laying on top of a breathless Victoria, her hand stroking through my hair. I propped myself up on my elbows, looking down at the bleary-eyed omega, a small, sleepy smile on her face. I couldn’t help smiling back, a blissful exhaustion taking over my mind. 

 

“How was that?” I asked, my words coming out a little slurred. Victoria chuckled softly, the sound making my stupid grin even wider. 

 

“Incredible,” she replied, kissing me gently. I let myself melt against her, laying back down on top of her. 

 

“I’ve never done that,” I admitted without thinking, too happy to be skin to skin with Victoria to really care about what I said. “You were amazing too.” I nuzzled against her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. 

 

“That explains why you passed out,” she teased, giggling when I groaned indignantly against her neck. 

 

“I didn’t pass out,” I protested, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close, feeling her warm skin against mine.

 

“It’s ok, it was sort of a compliment to me,” she said soothingly, the gentleness in her voice making me even more sleepy. 

  
“You are pretty amazing,” I conceded, humming contentedly when she squeezed me against her. We laid there in total silence for a little while, the only sounds around me were the sounds of our slowed breathing and the occasional footsteps we could hear shuffling through the hallway. I had even started going soft despite the comfortable warmth around my shaft and occasional ripples that traveled through Victoria’s walls. Laying in Victoria’s arms was much more comfortable than I ever imagined and I was asleep before I could resist my exhaustion. I was so satisfied, so soothed by the warmth of Victoria’s skin. I never wanted to leave. I hoped that I’d never have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Lemme know what you think in the comments and have an awesome day!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria wakes up after a few hours of sleep with Max. Things start to get heated. Chloe is a cock block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I've been sick and the holidays have been crazy with family and everything lol. I hope this semi long chapter is enough penance lol. I'm currently working on a pharmercy fic for a friend and I really need to get that done so if I don't post a new chapter for this soon, it's cause I'm working on that lol. But I will definitely keep updating this as much as possible. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Victoria’s POV

 

Someone was laying behind me, their arms wrapped around my middle with their chest pressed to my back. They were warm and soft in all the right places pressed against me. I took a deep breath, breathing in the rich scent of the alpha who was pressed to me and I felt my body come alive with the memories of the night before. Max pressing against me, looking down at me as she thrust into me, her knot filling me more than I thought possible. I shivered at the memory of her finally releasing inside me.

 

_ Was it real? _ I asked myself, feeling doubt crawl in from the corners of my mind. I mean, the body pressed against me was definitely real, but was it really Max? I sat up a little, trying to look behind me. The sight I was met with left me speechless as I turned to take it in. It really was Max, her features slack and relaxed as she slept, her mouth hanging open a little as her freckled chest rose and fell with each breath. I couldn’t help smiling, reaching out to gently brush a strand of hair from her face. She didn’t even stir. 

 

I felt a small breeze run over my skin, making me shiver from the cold. I looked down at myself, realizing that I was completely naked. My cheeks warmed at the discovery, but they burned when I realized that meant that Max was naked too. I looked back at her, taking in her small frame and the freckle covered expanse of skin along her chest and shoulders. She was back to her female anatomy down below, but I could vividly remember the size and warmth of what I knew she could shift into. Moving a little closer to her, I pulled a blanket over us, tracing the line of her jaw with my thumb. I had dreamed of moments like this so often that I had a hard time believing that it was really happening before my eyes. It probably would’ve been easier to believe if it was less than I had expected, but that was far from the case. Everything about Max seemed to surprise me nowadays. 

 

How easy it had seemed for her to forgive me for the things I’d said to her and try to help me study. How she’d almost acted like that first kiss had never happened and had actually tried to be my friend. How she’d put herself in danger to get that guy away from me at the party. It was all so… So not what I had expected of her. I almost wished she’d been a little petty about it all, that way I might not have this warm, swelling feeling my chest as I looked at her.

 

I hadn’t noticed that I had started following the line of her collarbone with my fingers until she made a soft, mumbling sort of sound, her hand reaching up to wrap gently around my wrist. I froze, tensing as she opened her eyes. She paused for a moment, her silvery blue eyes looking up at me as a smile spread across her lips. 

 

“That tickles,” she rasped, the sound giving me goosebumps as the sight of her smile made me relax a little. 

 

“Sorry,” I said softly, feeling my cheeks heat up again. “I couldn’t help it. I’ve always loved your freckles.” Max’s smile turned into a smirk as she raised a tired eyebrow at me. 

 

“Always, huh?” She asked, intertwining her fingers with mine before bringing them to her lips. My insides went molten at the gentle kisses, making my ears burn while also managing to remind me of the ache between my legs. I nodded, looking down at her lips as she let our hands fall between us. “Are you ok?” She asked, pulling me from the inner debate I’d been having about whether or not I was allowed to kiss her. I cleared my throat, nodding as I looked away. Sometimes Max’s gaze was just too much to stand under, no matter how hard I glared back. 

 

“I just… I’m confused,” I admitted, my heart sinking a little at the realization. All the things I’d thought about, pushed to the back of my mind for so long, they were suddenly right in front of me. Max was there, laying naked in my bed, her concern directed right at me and I was worried about whether or not I was allowed to have this much happiness welling up inside me. I was scared that this wasn’t what Max had wanted. “You seemed so against this,” I continued. “What made you change your mind? It wasn’t because I tempted you, was it? I didn’t mean to make you do something you’d regret, I just-” Max pressed her lips to mine, silencing me in an instant. She was so gentle, so soft and she tasted so sweet. I felt tears prick my eyes, making me pull her closer to me so maybe she wouldn’t see. I didn’t want to be the type of person that cried after sex, that would so ruin my image. I was supposed to be happy, satisfied. But instead I felt this ache in my chest, begging me to clutch onto the moment and never let go. To never let go of the chance that I’d been given. 

 

“It’s ok, Victoria,” Max said gently when we parted, wiping a tear from my cheek. “I did it because I wanted to. Maybe that little dance and the alcohol gave me some extra courage, but it was my decision in the end. Our decision.” I nodded, sniffling as I buried my face in her chest. “I… didn’t hurt you or anything, did I?” She asked nervously. I shook my head, wiping my eyes before looking up at her again.

 

“The only thing you did was scare me when you passed out,” I deadpanned, barely holding in the giggles that bumbled in my chest when Max groaned, her cheeks going red as she buried her face in her hands. 

 

“I only passed out because you’re so damn tight,” she grumbled, making me blush. She seemed to realize what she had said and the lewd tone behind it because she went completely red and started sputtering. “I mean, not that it’s a bad thing, it’s good. I just wasn’t expecting it to feel so good and I’d never done anything like that before so it was a lot to process all at once. Plus you’re already super pretty and attractive and everything and I just never thought you’d want to do something like that with me.” She took a breath, probably preparing to continue her adorable rambling. I pressed a finger to her lips, causing her to let out a strangled groan as she looked up into my eyes. 

 

“It’s ok, I’ll take it as a compliment,” I replied, lowering my finger to run the tip down the middle of her chest. The ache between my legs was growing again as I watched Max start to breathe a little heavier. I could feel her heartbeat beneath my finger as I moved a little closer to her, my lips barely a breath away from hers. “Am I allowed to kiss you?” I asked softly, looking into her eyes. She nodded and I could see her throat bob as she swallowed. I closed the gap between us, drawing her body closer to mine until I felt my skin burning with the contact of hers. She kissed me just as sweetly as she had before, but it was a little sloppier now, her hands moving up my back to my shoulders as she tried to pull me closer. My chest was firmly pressed her hers, a small whimper escaping my when she started gently raking her nails down my back. 

 

The warmth in my gut was starting to turn into a roaring fire, causing my heart to race as I brought my hand to her chest, palming one of her breasts as her tongue ran along the siem of my lips. My lips parted on instinct, her tongue running over mine as I felt my core starting to burn. I needed her again, needed to wipe away the doubt in my mind that this wasn’t what I deserved. Max wanted me, didn’t she? She wouldn’t be here, kissing me like her life depended on it if she didn’t.

 

_ So what if I don’t deserve it? _ I asked myself, tangling my fingers in her hair.  _ She wants me, she’s kissing me and holding me and-  _ I whimpered softly as I felt Max’s hardening shaft press against my leg, her pheromones broadcasting more than they ever had that I could remember. Even last night she hadn’t smelled so strongly of alpha. But it wasn’t like most alphas. It was sweeter, almost cleaner in a way, like hiding it had made it more special for whoever got the chance to experience it full force. I raked my nails down her back and grabbed her ass to pull her closer, shivering at the soft rumbling sound that started in Max’s chest. 

 

“How mad do you think Chloe is that we ditched her at the party?” I asked, unsure of why the thought came to mind in that moment. Part of me was terrified that the other alpha would be angry at me for taking Max back to my room and leaving her and Kate at the party. Or maybe she'd be even more livid about Max and I sleeping together.

 

“She’ll get over it,” Max replied somewhat breathlessly, pushing me so I was laying on my back as she laid down on top of me, kissing me fiercely before scattering kisses along my jaw and down my neck. My breath caught in my throat when she latched onto my pulse point, sucking the skin as she moved her hand up my side while keeping herself just above me with the other. My heart raced in my chest, my body humming with the desire Max had ignited in me. It was almost too much to take, just the feeling of her hands on my skin and her lips pressed to my neck left me wishing I had the words to beg.

 

“Max,” I breathed, my head spinning as my core ached with the need to be filled. She pulled away looking down at me with a concerned look in her eyes. 

 

“What? Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?” She asked breathlessly. I sighed, unable to stop myself from smiling despite the combination of irritation, impatience and admiration I felt at the alpha’s hesitance. Grabbing the back of her neck, I pulled her down for a kiss, hoping to reassure her with the soft, hopefully affectionate, gesture. 

 

“Nothing wrong,” I told her, still trying to catch my breath. “Just couldn’t find the words to say I want you.” The alpha blushed, smiling shyly at me as she leaned down to kiss me again before reaching between us and cupping her hand between my legs. My hips jerked into her touch, the friction making me whimper as she ran a finger around my entrance.

 

“How bad do you want me?” She whispered hesitantly, looking down at me with a sheepish look on her face, but her eyes were burning. I felt my inner walls flutter at the question, hoping that she’d felt it to put some firmness behind my response. 

 

“So bad it hurts to think you might not be here when I open my eyes every time I blink,” I said breathlessly, her finger still swirling around my entrance, even though I could see her features going to from sheepish to a combination of turned on and awestruck. I decided to keep going, might as well spill my guts. Maybe she wouldn’t take me too seriously when she knew I was desperate for her to rut me into the ground. “I want you so badly that I would buy a hundred dollar blouse and let you tear it off my body a thousand times because it's the sexiest thing in the world.” I couldn’t help smirking at the shudder I saw go through Max at that. I felt her finger sink inside me and I let out a moan, contracting gently around her finger as I looked up into her eyes. 

 

“More,” she growled, her gaze burning into me. Part of me wondered if she needed this, if she needed me to tell her that I wanted this so that she didn’t feel guilty doing it. The thought made me feel better about how much she wanted this, but part of me wondered if it was just some sort of kink. Which I wouldn’t have been against if she was into it. I kinda liked having to prove myself anyway. 

 

“I’ve wanted you since the day I met you,” I told her, my voice cracking into a hoarse whimper when she ran the pad of her thumb over my clit, making my hips jump. “I’ve always wanted to see you like this, always wanted you inside me. I’ve always wanted you to be the one I woke up next to whenever I slept with someone, always wanted your knot, your seed, your love.” The list was coming out breathy and fast now, her finger curling up against my front wall and that perfect spot that made me clench and flutter down around her. “And out of all the alphas I know, I always knew that if my heat got to be too much, I would choose you,” I confessed breathlessly. I wanted her inside me again, wanted her spilling into me and knotting me like I was hers and no one else’s. But she paused, looking down at me as she lay completely frozen. Part of me wondered if I’d said the wrong thing until I saw the affection in her eyes. My heart skipped a beat and I reached up, cupping her cheek with my hand. “It was always you,” I whispered. 

 

That must’ve been the right thing to say because she surged forward, capturing my lips in a kiss that stole the breath from my lungs, leaving me whimpering beneath her. Every inch of me felt like it was on fire and my insides had gone molten, boiling over and landing between my legs with a throbbing ache that grew strong every second Max wasn’t inside me. But I couldn’t find the will to be discontent or impatient, not when she was kissing me so passionately, like I was the only thing she’d ever want. I had almost forgotten that oxygen was something I required to stay conscious when there was a loud pounding coming from my door. 

 

Max and I both jumped, barely able to cover ourselves before Chloe slammed open the door, her hands on her hips as she grinned at us. I couldn’t help the quick shriek of annoyance and embarrassment that filled the air when I saw the alpha looking so completely smug. 

 

“What the fuck, Chloe?” Max snarled, covering me with the blanket we’d been lying under along with her own body. 

 

“It’s only fair,” she drawled, like she hadn’t just ruined one of the best moments of my entire life. “You walk in on Kate and me and I walk in on you and Queen Bitchtoria.”

 

“Get out!” I shouted, throwing a pillow at her. It bounced off her with minimal effect, only getting a chuckle out of the alpha as she closed the door behind her, standing in the middle of my room and looking around. 

 

“Nice place you got here,” she said, completely ignoring me as I stared daggers at her. “Why didn’t you tell me she had hella digs? I would’ve helped hook you guys up way sooner.”

 

“I’m going to fucking destroy you,” Max growled, but she looked more embarrassed than pissed. Chloe turned to her, grinning.

 

“Oh, I think you should save that kind of dirty talk for Vicky, Mad Max,” she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. “So, I think this will teach you not to ditch me at a party again. Now get dressed, we’re going to dinner.” 

 

“Dinner? What time is it?” I asked, picking up my phone. It was barely midnight yet, which I guess was good because I was starving and had kind of been craving pancakes. Not that I’d ever admit that to another living soul. 

 

“Oh come on, Max doesn’t have that much stamina,” Chloe teased, pulling me from my imaginings of syrup and butter covered pancakes and a nice cup of espresso. Max bristled next to me, growling at the taller alpha.

 

“We’ll be out in a minute, alright? Just get out!” Max shouted, the room suddenly filling with her scent as she glared at the blue haired girl. The sudden change made my mouth water, but it made Chloe flinch, her nose wrinkling. 

 

“Alright, alright, Jesus,” She chuckled, rolling her eyes as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Max groaned, collapsing back onto the bed as she covered her face with her hands. I propped myself on my elbow, worrying my lip as I looked down at her.

 

“You ok?” I asked softly, drawing little circles against her stomach. 

 

“I just… God, that was embarrassing,” she replied, rubbing her face before letting her hands fall down against the bed, looking up at me. “Did you really mean what you said before? About how… How you knew you’d choose me?” I cleared my throat, my cheeks heating up as I looked away from her eyes, watching my finger run over her soft skin instead. 

 

“I wasn’t lying if that’s what you’re worried about,” I replied softly, looking down at her still fully erect shaft as it rested against her lower belly. “I don’t think that’ll fit in your jeans. Do you want me to take care of it?” I looked back into her eyes, meeting a wide-eyed alpha as she stared back at me.

 

“T- take care of it?” She repeated, looking down as my hand slowly traveled over her tense stomach muscles before my fingers reached their desired destination. I wrapped my hand around her, squeezing gently as I met her gaze again.

 

“Yeah, like get you off,” I said simply, not wanting to beat around the bush when Max had clearly never been in this position before. 

 

“I- wow, I uh, you don’t… wowser, I mean-” as adorable as her rambling was, I cut it off, giving her length a quick pump before running my thumb over the head, painting it with the bead of wetness that had started to form. She barely managed to hold back a low groan as her hips jumped.

 

“Yes or no,” I said, watching the struggling going on behind Max’s silvery gaze. 

 

“Ok,” she finally managed, looking up at me nervously. I grinned, leaning down to kiss her as I started stroking her shaft, feeling it throb against my palm. “Oh, fuck,” she groaned, her hips bucking up into my touch, her eyes screwed shut as I started to go faster. We had told Chloe we’d be out in a minute, and I still had to clean myself up. But I wanted to enjoy this first. The way Max’s muscles tensed and loosened with every stroke, the way she closed her eyes and gasped when it started to be too much, the way she looked up at me and then down at her lap, the way she pulsed and throbbed in my hand. I could feel her knot starting to form every time my hand found the base of her cock and I made sure to give it a tight squeeze each time before stroking back up to the head. 

 

“Tori, I- fuck, I’m not gonna last much longer if you keep squeezing me like that,” she panted out, gasping when I ignored her plea and squeezed the almost fully formed knot. The nickname made me grin even wider, my heart swelling at the way it sounded on her lips.

 

“Maybe I don’t want you to last much longer,” I purred, kissing at her neck as I picked up the pace. She keened, her entire body going tense as I nipped at her throat. I felt her length give a powerful pulse in my hand before she came, crying out as her release poured over her stomach and spilled onto my hand. I slowed my pace, continuing to stroke her length until the twitching and pulsing had ended, my hand covered in her release. I pulled away from her neck, making sure she was looking at me as I licked my hand clean of everything she’d given me, savoring the way her eyes widened and her throat bobbed as she watched me swallow. 

 

“Did you just…” She stammered, watching me in a combination of disbelief and awe. I grinned, licking my lips.

 

“Mhm,” I hummed, leaning down to kiss her again. I wondered if she could taste herself on my lips, but figured she’d just start sputtering if I asked. “How was that?”

 

“Do you even have to ask?” She asked, smiling up at me. I smiled back, my cheeks growing warm again. “It was amazing, way better than when I do it to myself.” I laughed at that, shaking my head. 

 

“Well, maybe we can come up with a reason why you won’t have to do it by yourself so much anymore,” I suggested, loving the way she shivered as I traced my finger down the middle of her chest. 

 

“What about you?” She asked. “You didn’t… I didn’t get to…”

 

“Get me off?” I offered, grinning when she blushed and nodded. “Don’t worry about that for right now. Let’s just get dressed and go to dinner. Then, if you’re still up for it, we can try going for round two.” Max perked up at that, sitting up and smiling at me.

 

“Deal,” she said, kissing me quickly before jumping out of bed to find her clothes. We got dressed fairly quickly, making sure to clean ourselves up a little before hand. After I was satisfied with my makeup and hair, we walked out together and I followed Max to Kate’s room where she knocked on the door. Kate answered, smiling at us when she opened the door.

 

“Hey, you two, you ready to go get something to eat?” She asked, smiling sweetly at me. I wondered if she knew what Max and I had been doing. Chloe probably told her, but knowing what little I did about the other omega, she wouldn’t say anything about it.

 

“So ready,” Max replied, looking past Kate. “Where’s Chloe?” 

 

“Here,” Chloe said, walking out of the bathroom, a much less smug look on her face than before. She almost looked hurt. “Had to take a leak. You guys ready?”

 

“Yeah, uh, I’m sorry about getting pissed before,” Max said nervously, scratching the back of her neck. “I just got embarrassed. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.” There was a pause as Chloe seemed to process Max’s apology. But after a moment, she smirked, wrapping her arm around the smaller alpha and giving her a squeeze.

 

“No need to apologize, Maxi-pad,” she replied, grinning. “I mean, I did sort of catch you when you were… a little tied up.” I rolled my eyes, hiding my blush by looking away from the taller alpha. Max groaned, running her fingers through her hair. 

 

“God, can we please just go get dinner?” She asked, blushing. I couldn’t help smiling when I looked at her, resisting the urge to kiss her cheek. I settled for holding her hand instead, following as Kate and Chloe lead us out to Chloe’s truck. We drove to the diner with loud music blasting from the truck’s old speakers, the three other girls singing totally off key to every song that came on, smiling and laughing as they did so. Max turned to me, holding an invisible microphone in her hand as she dropped her voice a few octaves, looking into my eyes with a big grin on her face as she sang.

 

“Just one more night and the devil's got my soul, I need your love babe don't tell me ‘no way.’ Babe I miss you so much more than words can say,” she sang, banging her head to the music. I rolled my eyes, doing my best to hold back a smile when she winked at me and turned to face the road again, singing along with Chloe and Kate. 

  
Maybe if things with Max and I went somewhere, I could be as ready to sing horribly to classic rock songs and smile like I didn’t have anything else to worry about except remembering the lyrics. I wanted that. Wanted to feel carefree sometimes. Maybe Max could show me how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment with your thoughts and have an awesome day :)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four crazy kids try to have some dinner, but Victoria has other plans for Max that might include gettin' nasty in a public bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy, look who's alive! I really hope the length of this chapter somewhat makes up for the wait. I'm sorry it took so long, life got crazy after the holidays and now I'm back in school so shit's insane right now. But worry not, I probably won't stop posting unless I die or break all my fingers in some freak accident lol. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> Also, there's smut ahead, just in case there are people reading this who aren't into reading that.

Max’s POV

 

“Wait, if Sticky Vicky is paying, does that mean I can buy as much food as I want?” Chloe asked, grinning mischievously at me across the table. Victoria and I were sitting next to each other and Chloe and Kate were right across from us. Victoria had been stroking the top of my knee with her thumb since we sat down, making sure no one could see since it was under the table. I rolled my eyes and Victoria scoffed, looking around the diner. 

 

“You never pay for the food you get here, anyway,” I retorted, trying to leave the tightness out of my voice. The smell of Victoria’s heat was even stronger to me now and ten times sweeter. I could practically taste it in the air and it was making my mouth water more than the idea of waffles ever could.

 

“I just figured that I could use your new friend to finally repay my mom for all the stuff I’m never going to pay for,” Chloe said, leaning back in her seat with her fingers laced behind her neck. “Plus, you’re family’s hella loaded, aren’t they?” She asked Victoria who rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. I couldn’t deny that I missed feeling the heat of her palm through my jeans, but I was also grateful that I was getting a break from the touch that reeked havoc on my self-control. It was actually sort of strange to sit this close to Victoria and for us to be acting semi-friendly to one another. If someone had told the me that was living 24 hours ago that I’d have slept with Victoria Chase and would be sitting next to her in a booth at the Two Whales, I probably would’ve died laughing and asked the person if they’d been smoking some of Chloe’s stash. But here I was, sitting  _ really _ close to Victoria Chase in a booth at the Two Whales after literally just sleeping with her. 

 

I couldn’t help the way my mind boggled at the reality of it, my stomach twisting itself in knots as I felt my body begging to shift again at the memory of Victoria’s arms wrapped around me, clinging to me for dear life as my knot-

 

“Earth to Smallfield.” Victoria’s voice jolted me from my memories, making me jump a little as I looked up, meeting her eyes before looking around the table as Chloe chuckled and Kate giggled into her tea.

 

“What happened?” I asked, looking to see Joyce standing by our table, smirking at me. 

 

“Do you always have your head in the clouds, Max?” Joyce teased, making me laugh as I shook my head. But Chloe cut in before I could reply.

 

“It seems like she has her head up her ass more than anything,” Chloe jabbed, kicking my shin under the table, but not hard enough to hurt.

 

“Shut up, jerk,” I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and sinking down in my seat. I heard Victoria chuckle, but when I looked up at her, her mouth was hidden by a mug of coffee. 

 

“Now, now, enough of that,” Joyce scolded, tapping her pen on her notepad. “What do you want to eat, Max?” 

 

“Waffles, please,” I replied, handing her my menu. I don’t know why they bothered giving us menus anymore. Well, Chloe and I, anyway. We practically lived in that diner for most of our childhood and early teen years. 

 

“So the usual, then,” Joyce said, writing it down even though we all knew she didn’t need to before smiling at me and throwing Chloe and warning glare and walking away. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, relaxing a little.

 

“What were you thinking about, anyway?” Victoria asked, glaring at me, but her hand was back on my leg, moving up to my lap. I had to bite my tongue to hold in a squeak, clearing my throat instead and holding myself back from squirming. 

 

“Probably about eating something a little saltier than waffles,” Chloe teased, grinning at me across the table. I groaned, my cheeks getting so hot that I was pretty sure my face would catch fire. 

 

“I was just thinking about what to do for that project in photography,” I lied, knowing that none of them really bought it. I was an awful liar at best and any excuse I made to teachers were shaky and barely formed thoughts that didn’t even make sense when I spoke them. But this was worse. Much worse. Normally I didn’t have Victoria rubbing her hand against my inner thigh when I was trying to get out of something and I was quickly learning that it made it much harder to come up with something legit. 

 

“We don’t have a project in photography,” Kate said, her brows furrowed. Of course, I couldn’t lie about a class when two people I took it with were sitting around me. 

 

_ Well, fuck, _ I thought, shifting a little when Victoria’s hand got way too close to my crotch. I just barely felt the tips of her fingers brush past my zipper and I had to tense every muscle in my body to hold in the chills that ran down my spine.  _ Oh fuck. I’m screwed. I’m so fucking screwed. This is it, I’m gonna die and it's all because of Victoria. _

 

“Hey, Max,” Victoria said, bringing me back to the world that was living above the table while Victoria’s hand gently tugged down my zipper. “Can you show me where the bathroom is?” I blinked dumbly at her, my eyes flicking from her face to the very obvious sign that said Women’s on it next to the bar. 

 

“Uh, over there,” I replied, pointing toward the bathroom. She rolled her eyes, taking my hand as she went to stand, dragging me along with her. I followed without resisting, not really sure if I could resist at this point or that I’d even want to if I could. 

 

“Come on, I don’t want to get jumped,” she said, dragging me behind her as she made a beeline for the bathroom, her hips swaying hypnotically in front of me as I followed her. I heard Chloe saying something to Kate as we got farther away, but I couldn’t hear what it was. When we walked into the bathroom, Victoria closed the door and locked the deadbolt, pressing herself close to me, her arms draped around my neck as her brilliant green eyes burrowed into me. 

 

“You’re so fucking clueless,” she growled lowly, kissing me so hard that it knocked the air from my lungs. I groaned, barely regaining myself enough to grab at her hips, pulling her as close to me as I could. Before I could process much else, I felt her hand undoing the button on my jeans, causing my hips to jump. 

 

“T-Tori,” I stammered, reaching down to grab her wrist. She paused, looking up into my eyes questioningly. “We can’t.” I could’ve sworn that I saw actual hurt flash across the blond’s face as she pulled away, wrapping her arms around herself as she backed away from me.

 

“God, I’m such an idiot,” she spat, rubbing her forehead with her hand, looking at the ground. “I can’t believe I thought you actually  _ liked _ me. Fuck, I’m so stupid.” My brows furrowed as she spoke, my chest aching when I saw tears gather in her eyes. 

 

“Hey, hey, what the hell are you talking about?” I asked softly, closing the gap between us and taking her hands in mine. “Of course I like you, Victoria. I like you a lot. Like a lot, a lot, not just little bits of puppy love.” She paused, sniffling as she looked up at me.

 

“Y- you really mean that?” She asked, rubbing tears from her eyes. I laughed softly, brushing a tear from her cheek. 

 

“Yeah, I mean it,” I said softly, cupping her cheek. “I only said that ‘cause I don’t think we should be… gettin’ nasty in a public bathroom.” That made her laugh, making me feel a little better for making her cry. 

 

“What are you, 80?” She teased. “You can say sex, you know. It’s not a bad word.” 

 

“Wait… You wanted to actually have sex in here?” I whispered, looking around like someone might walk in at any second. I mean, they wouldn’t because the door was locked, but still. 

 

“Well, yeah,” Victoria replied, giving me that look that said she thought I was a dumbass, her hands on her hips. “What did you think we were going to do in here?”

 

“I don’t know,” I almost squeaked, embarrassment overtaking me. I saw Victoria trying to hold back her laughter, but a smile was still spreading across her face. “I just thought we were going to make out or something, not actually… You know.”

 

“Have sex?” Victoria asked, grinning when I let out an embarrassed groan. She was as bad as Chloe when it came to teasing me, which I didn’t even understand. My reactions weren’t even that funny. Not to me, anyway. 

 

“I take it back, I don’t like you anymore,” I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back against the wall, glaring at a stray paper towel that someone hadn’t managed to throw away. Victoria chuckled, walking closer to me and running her hands up my chest to my shoulders, staring into my eyes. I swallowed hard, seeing the predatory look in her eyes seemed to make me pretty much speechless.

 

“You don’t want to have sex with me?” She questioned, practically purring as she spoke. I let out a shaky sigh, my knees growing weak beneath me as she pressed her body flush against mine, her hands moving down to pull me closer by my belt loops. “You don’t want to kiss me? Feel my skin against yours? Don’t want to be inside me and hear me screaming your name as you fill me to the brim with your release?”

 

_ Holy shit.  _ I hadn’t realized that my shaft was pulsing painfully against the front of my jeans, making me groan. 

 

“I- we… Fuck,” I whimpered when she moved her hand down to cup the bulge in my jeans, giving it a squeeze. Her scent was surrounding me now. I couldn’t quite remember why I was still resisting.

 

“See?” Victoria purred, kissing and biting at my throat, sending jolts of pleasure down through my stomach and lower gut until my shaft was twitching with need. “You’re already so hard just thinking about fucking me somewhere so public. I know you want to. I bet you want the whole of Arcadia Bay to know that I’m yours. Your scent is already starting to cover me, mingling with mine.” I hadn’t realized that my eyes were closed until I opened them, looking into Victoria’s eyes. They were bright and almost blinding with their intensity, staring right into the depths of my soul at this point. My skin tingled with the sparks that were lighting themselves beneath it, my heart skipping a beat at knowing that Victoria was the one setting my insides on fire. I didn’t realize that she was hesitating until she quirked an eyebrow at me, biting at her bottom lip. Her gaze had suddenly gone from all fire to pleading like she was desperate and the growl that escaped me must have been what she wanted because she lunged forward, kissing me so hard that the back of my head smacked against the wall. But I didn’t care, it didn’t even hurt half as much as the way my cock was straining against my pants. 

 

I grabbed her hips, pulling her until she was pressed so close to me that I could feel her chest heaving against mine. She let out a whimper against my lips, fueling the growing flames in my gut. I lifted her up by her legs and she wrapped them around my waist, tangling her fingers in my hair as I moved towards the sink. She was barely balanced on the edge of one of them, holding on to me for support as I used one hand to shove my pants and boxers down in one movement. Our lips hadn’t parted yet, and my lungs were aching for air, but I couldn’t pull myself away. She tasted so sweet and her tongue felt so amazing as it moved over mine. But I couldn’t see what I was doing was I tried to use one hand to move her skirt out of the way, but I was fumbling a little.

 

It almost hurt to pull away from the kiss, but I had to figure out what was happening down there. I looked down between us, my eyes widening when I saw she wasn’t wearing panties under her tights, the dark fabric already soaked through as it pressed up against her lips. I felt my eyes go wide, my heart racing in my chest as I took in the sight before me. It was unbelievable. Had I really been the person who made her this wet? Was this even real? Had she been planning this?  _ Why the hell is she not wearing underwear? _ Not that I was complaining, but I felt dizzy from the way my body reacted to it, the scent of Victoria’s heat nearly overwhelming me.

 

“You can touch, you know,” Victoria said breathlessly, her cheeks turning pink when I met her gaze, but there was a bit of a smirk on her lips. She looked so strangely confident, but her chest was heaving slightly and her lips were swollen and parted just enough for me to see her tongue through the small gap between her lips. I reached down, running the tips of my fingers over the wetness that had soaked through Victoria’s tights, grinning when she whimpered and pressed her hips forward into my touch. A growl crept up my throat, vibrating through my chest as I leaned in closer, kissing her nice and slow, making small circles around her clit through her tights. She whined, arching further into my touch. It didn’t take long before I was ripping a hole in the thin fabric, fumbling with it a little before letting my fingers explore even more. Victoria buried her face in my shoulder, panting into my jacket as I pressed my middle and index finger inside her, curling up as I dragged them out. I felt Victoria shudder against me, moaning against my shoulder as I started thrusting my fingers in and out of her, feeling her walls flutter and clench around them, trying to pull me in further. 

 

“Please, Max,” she whined softly, her body tensing slightly. “I need you inside. Please.” I swallowed dryly, nodding as I slipped my fingers out of her, but I paused when I looked at my fingers. They were covered in the omega’s arousal, slick and sweet smelling as I brought them to my lips, sticking them in my mouth to lick them clean. Victoria must’ve appreciated that because she was staring at me like I’d just done the sexiest thing of all time. I groaned softly, letting her taste cover my tongue. It was tart and sweet and salty all at once and I wished I had taken Chloe’s suggestion as eaten Victoria out before we started, but she didn’t give me much time enjoy my tasty reward. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a kiss as I reached between us to wrap my hand around the base of my shaft, guiding the head until it was pressed to her entrance. I pressed forward slowly, letting out a long, low groan as Victoria pulled me impossibly closer, our bodies connecting as she took me to the hilt, biting down onto my jacket as she moaned against my shoulder. I had to bite down on my bottom lip to keep myself from groaning at the way her inner walls gripped and tugged at me, pulling me deeper and deeper until there was nowhere else to go. 

 

“T-Tori,” I gasped out, giving her a moment to adjust before starting to move my hips, moving in and out of her slowly. A fire was building in my gut, my chest aching with the need to go faster, to let Victoria consume me, to rut into her until she was full of my release again. 

 

“Harder,” she begged, her hands clutching at my jacket, her legs tightening around my waist. I was more than happy to oblige, holding her hips still as I started to thrust harder, feeling a swelling a the base of my cock. “Faster, Max, please,” Victoria gasped out, her head lulling back as she tried to keep her moans low and quiet. I put my hands on either side of the sink, hoping that her hold on me was strong enough to keep her balanced as I put more speed behind my already semi-clumsy thrusts. I could feel my knot bumping against her entrance and my every instinct screamed at me to press my hips forward until the knot was inside of Victoria. But I couldn’t knot her here, not when we still had to go back and eat with Kate and Chloe and I had no idea how long it would take for my knot to go down. So I reached down between us, feeling Victoria tense against me as I squeezed my knot, a pulse traveling up my shaft so intense that I almost came right then and there.

 

“Fuck,” I growled, burying my face in Victoria’s neck. “I- oh fuck, Tori, I’m gonna-”

 

“Me too,” she gasped, clutching tighter at my jacket as her entire body went taut, her inner walls fluttering and clenching at my cock. “Max, don’t stop, I’m so close.” I could only grunt in response, my hips stuttering as I struggled to keep up the pace I’d set. Victoria was close, but I needed her to come first, needed to make sure she felt as good as I did and better. Fortunately, my knot was rubbing against her clit as I continued to thrust, pushing her over the edge. The feeling of her inner walls clamping down around me, along with my hand squeezing my knot had my release flowing out of me before I could stop it. A strangled groan escaped me, muffled by Victoria’s neck as I felt my seed explode inside her, our joined release spilling over and covering her inner thighs and my hips. 

 

After the white heat of my release had faded, I was a gasping mess, pressed against Victoria as I tried to remember where I was and what I was supposed to be doing. I could feel her chest rising and falling against mine as she tried to catch her breath. Unfortunately, my bliss was interrupted when I heard Victoria let out a small whimper, squirming a little against me as she contracted her inner walls around me. I gasped softly, the sensation of her velvety warmth squeezing me bringing even more come to pout out inside her. 

 

“It’s coming out,” Victoria whined, pulling me from my post-orgasm haze. I looked up into her eyes, seeing a combination of desperation and panic as she looked down between us, seeing our shared release drip down her thighs as well as my own. “I- I need it, I need it to stay inside.” I felt my confusion double when I saw the tears gathering in her eyes.

 

“Hey, it’s ok,” I said breathlessly, cupping her cheek to make her look up at me. “It’s ok. I… Why do you need it?” It was a strange question to ask, but it seemed to help Victoria come back to herself a little, realization lighting her face as her cheeks went red with embarrassment.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said with a sigh, leaning her head back against the mirror. “That was the heat talking. It makes me want… certain stuff.” She avoided my gaze, her lips pursed into a hard line, her jaw tense. 

 

“What sorta stuff?” I asked, trying to hide a grin. It was way too much fun to see Victoria like this, wanting to say exactly what she thought but fighting against it like speaking her mind would be the death of her. She rolled her eyes like I’d just asked her the stupidest question of all time. 

 

“I don’t know,” she said absentmindedly, looking down between us as she fiddled with the zipper on my jacket. “Like… Pups and shit,” she finally finished softly, her features only growing more tense. “Which is stupid because we’re in high school and we’ve barely been getting along for five minutes. Not to mention that my parents would probably end my life if they ever even found out that I was sleeping with someone at all. Plus you’re not exactly the type of person my parents would approve of me even speaking to in the first place. Except when it comes to your photography skills, they’d probably want me to exploit that somehow.”

 

“Tori,” I laughed, nudging her forehead with mine. “I never thought you’d be someone who rambled and it’s adorable that you do, but you’re gonna make yourself start panicking if you keep talking like that.” She just scoffed, rolling her eyes.

 

“Oh, please,” she said, shifting on top of the sink. “I’m not like you, Lamefield, I can’t talk myself into a panic like you can.” I chuckled, leaning in to kiss her.

 

“I love that you can insult me when I’m still inside you,” I teased, rolling my hips. My shaft was already starting to go soft, but apparently, the gesture was enough to make Victoria gasp, her walls fluttering slightly.

 

“I take it back, I don’t want your pups anymore,” she said somewhat breathlessly. I paused, furrowing my brow at her.

 

“You… You wanna have pups with me?” I stammered, seeing Victoria’s eyes go wide. 

 

“No, oh my god,” she groaned, shoving me a little. “Christ, you’re an idiot. I never said that.” 

 

“But you just-”

 

“No, I didn’t,” she snapped, bristling as she glared at me, her teeth bared. I tensed, my inner alpha bristling at the way Victoria was fighting against me. But the rest of me hurt, especially somewhere deep inside my chest. 

 

“I’m sorry,” I said softly, starting to pull out. But Victoria’s legs tensed around my waist again, keeping me where I was as I avoided her gaze. 

 

“No, it’s ok. I just…” She trailed off, sighing as she played with my hair just behind my head. “I’m sorry. “I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. I’m just not used to… This.” I looked up to meet her eyes, seeing a gentleness behind them that made me feel guilty for immediately starting to mope. How did she manage to do that?

 

“This?” I asked, wondering if I was starting to press my luck a little too far. 

 

“The whole… Feelings things,” she replied, meeting my gaze. “I’m just not good at it. I don’t really like being vulnerable like this.”

 

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” I said softly, kissing her forehead. “And I’m sorry that I talked about… That thing you apparently don’t like talking about.” Victoria scoffed, smiling at me.

 

“God, you’re ridiculous,” she chuckled, pulling me in for a kiss. 

 

“Oh, I’m ridiculous? You’re the one that wanted to do it in a bathroom,” I teased, making her glare at me, but there was no aggression behind it. 

 

“Do what?” She asked, a smirk playing along her lips. “Fuck?” I groaned in embarrassment and frustration, burying my face in her shoulder.

 

“We didn’t fuck,” I grumbled, just hating how to word sounded in that context. I mean, we weren’t like making love or anything cheesy like that. We were just… What were we doing?

 

“Then what did we do?” She asked softly, her voice shaking a little with the question that I didn’t dare ask. 

 

“We… Made each other feel good because we like each other,” I replied, trying to simplify it a little, even though I knew this was much more complicated than that. Victoria chuckled, rolling her eyes. 

 

“You’re adorable,” she said, kissing me so sweetly that it almost made my teeth hurt. She was smiling when she pulled away and the sight took my breath away. It was such a genuine smile, even if it was strange to see it on Victoria’s face. It would’ve looked out of place if she hadn’t been smiling with her eyes too. I couldn’t help smiling back, amazed at the way her eyes glowed with a trust that I knew I didn’t deserve, but I loved every moment of it anyway. I guess I had gotten lost in her eyes like in some cheesy romance movie because she lifted an eyebrow at me, waving her hand in front of my face, but the smile never faded. “Earth to Max,” she said as she tilted her head a little. “You still in there?” 

 

“Sorry,” I said softly, feeling my cheeks burn as I looked away from her. “You just have a really pretty smile. Plus, your eyes are gorgeous.” Victoria’s features had softened when I looked up at her, like she hadn’t expected me to say those things. She opened her mouth to reply but seemed to think better of whatever she was going to say.

 

“We should probably get back to the table,” she replied, pushing me away gently. I groaned as I pulled out, sighing when I saw that I had… fluids all over my thighs. Victoria handed me a damp paper towel and I used it to wipe myself clean, looking up to see Victoria going through a very similar process, her tights down around her knees. I saw the hole I’d ripped in the crotch of them, guilt flooding me before I could stop it. 

 

“Sorry about your tights,” I said softly. I knew that everything Victoria owned was expensive so it was hard to believe that she hadn’t started yelling at me and calling me a moron as soon as I reached for the soft fabric in the first place. 

 

“It’s fine,” she replied, pulling her clothes back into place after she’d finished cleaning herself up. “I wore my cheap pair on purpose. I can just get new ones anyway.” I nodded, looking down at my own clothes. They were pretty much how they had been when I put them on earlier and fairly free of stains. Well, except from one ink stain on my jeans that I’d just never managed to get rid of, but other than that they were good. I looked up at Victoria again, seeing her leaning forward over the sink as she squinted at her own reflection to fix her hair and makeup, a look of focus creating a crease in the middle of her forehead. I couldn’t help watching in fascination as she arranged and rearranged the same short strand of blond hair, huffing in frustration when it just wouldn’t do whatever she’d wanted it to do. 

 

“Ugh, whatever,” she grumbled, abandoning the strand of hair since apparently it was taking too long to fix, even though I couldn’t see anything wrong with it. She looked just as pristine as she had when we got to the diner in the first place. She walked towards me, kissing me almost chastely before looking me over and giving an accepting nod. “Let’s go, they’re probably wondering where we are.”

 

“I don’t think it took a lot of detective work to figure out where we are,” I replied. I hadn’t meant for it to be as sassy as it had ended up being, but it made Victoria scoff as she unlocked the deadbolt of the bathroom door.

 

“Shut up and hurry your skinny ass up, Caulfield,” she said with the hint of a smirk on her face. I walked past her as she held the door open for me, feeling her grab my ass as I walked past, making me yelp in surprise and jumping a little. I hadn’t realized that the surprised noise I’d made was actually loud until I noticed people staring at me. God, I could even hear Chloe laughing from where I stood on the other side of the diner. My cheeks burned as I lowered my gaze to the ground, following Victoria back to the table. I slid into my seat and she sat down next to me, crossing her legs. We must not have taken very long because Joyce came out with our food right after we sat down before Chloe could even say a word. 

 

“Here you girls go,” Joyce said, setting my waffles down in front of me and, to my surprise, a stack of pancakes in front of Victoria. My eyes widened and I looked at the omega questioningly. She rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation.

 

“What? Am I not allowed to like pancakes?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, Max. You can’t expect a lady to eat a salad after a bathroom visit like that,” Joyce said before I could defend myself, making the whole table tense until Chloe broke out into a fit of laughs. I sat there in complete disbelief for a moment, staring at Joyce like she’d just grown a pair of demon wings and some horns. 

 

“Yeah, quickies burn a lot of calories,” Chloe added after Joyce walked away. I threw Chloe my best death glare, even though my ears felt like they were on fire. Victoria looked like she was going to vomit all over her dinner, sinking down into her seat as she buried her face in her hands.

 

“Oh my god,” she grumbled. I reached out to her on instinct, rubbing her shoulder. 

 

“Oh, please,” Chloe said with a laugh. “You two aren’t exactly subtle. Max has a hella obvious tell when she’s turned on.” 

 

“I what?” I asked, too tired and hungry to be all that embarrassed by Chloe’s words. I kinda just wanted to go to my room and sleep for a week. Now that I had let all the tension and anxiety out, I was exhausted. Not to mention that sex was actually kind of tiring when you were already hungry and tired. But I had to admit that I was giddy underneath my exhaustion. I’d probably sleep in Victoria’s room if she’d let me. Or maybe I’d ask her to come stay over in my room. She was so warm and I’d probably kill to see what Victoria looked like when she woke up in the morning. She always looked pristine whenever she walked out of her room, even before and after her showers.

 

“You get super wide-eyed and stare off into space until someone slaps you back into reality,” Chloe replied, pulling me from my thoughts. 

 

“Chloe, that’s Max all the time,” Kate replied, smirking at me before taking another sip of her tea. I let out a mock growl, sticking my tongue out at her before taking a bite of my waffles. Kate just rolled her eyes, starting to eat the grilled cheese she’d ordered. 

 

“No, really, hear me out,” Chloe said, turning so that she was facing all of us, leaning back against the window. “She literally looks like she’s seeing it happen right in front of her face. Not to mention that her cheeks get hella red and when you try to talk to her, she gets all flustered.”

 

“You’re literally describing her on the daily,” Victoria said, cutting into her pancakes and placing a small piece onto her tongue. Chloe groaned in frustration, but I barely heard her because I was slightly mesmerized by the way Victoria’s jaw moved as she chewed. I had rarely seen her eat during school, but that was mainly because she and Taylor and Courtney went off campus to eat during lunch most of the time.

 

“You guys just don’t understand because you haven’t known her as long as I have,” Chloe grumbled, taking a big bite of her cheeseburger. 

 

“To be fair, Max and I went to preschool together,” Kate said, smiling at me. “I mean, I was homeschooled after that, but I’ve technically known Max for a while.” Foggy memories of the day I met Kate came back to me as I chewed on a mouthful of waffles. It had been the first day and I was walking around the playground, seeing all the other kids finding things to do as I wandered somewhat aimlessly around the sandbox. Some boy had been trying to take a teacup Kate had filled with sand, so I’d given him a shovel that I’d found to make him leave her alone. We hadn’t really talked much after that since we were just kids and she’d been taken out of school, but I’d vaguely remembered her when we met again at Blackwell on moving day a few days before classes started at the beginning of the year.

 

“Not gonna lie, baby Kate sounds really freaking adorable,” Chloe said with a smile, pulling Kate close and kissing her cheek. Kate blushed, but she was smiling uncontrollably at the display of affection. Chloe was more than happy to commit PDA when she was with Kate, but that was part of who Chloe was when she really like someone. It was too sweet to handle most of the time. A big part of me wished that I could be like that with Victoria. I couldn’t help sparing the queen bee a glance, seeing that she was continuing to eat her food, half the pancakes already gone. I reached under the table, taking her hand in mine where no one else could see. She stiffened, looking over at me for a moment before a hint of a smile graced her lips. But it was gone as fast as it had appeared as she turned back to her food, intertwining her fingers with my own. 

 

“I’m not showing you baby pictures until you show me baby pictures,” Kate said, focusing on her food as her words pulled me from my thoughts, thought the warmth in my chest was growing with every moment that Victoria’s palm was pressed to mine. Chloe groaned in frustration, leaning back in her seat and throwing her hands up in exasperation. 

 

“But my mom already showed you my baby pictures,” she whined, tugging on Kate’s sleeve. “Remember? You came over for dinner and you two spent an hour looking at photo albums?” I laughed, imagining how amazing that moment would’ve been to witness.

 

“You totally threw a fit the whole time,” I said to her, my grin growing when she glared at me, kicking my shin under the table. I jumped, hitting my knee against the table and wincing on impact. “Ow, fuck you.”

 

“No roughhousing at the table, girls,” Joyce scolded as she walked by, filling Victoria’s coffee mug and walking off to another table. I looked over at Victoria, smiling softly as she continued to much too daintily pick at her pancakes. I had a sneaking suspicion that she’d have destroyed the stack by now if she didn’t have anyone else around. 

 

“You grew up in Seattle, right?” I asked her, having to hold in a chuckle when she looked surprised. 

 

“Yeah, how did you know that?” She asked, her brows furrowed. 

 

“I don’t even go to Blackwell and I know that you brag about it in class whenever you get the chance,” Chloe retorted, making me choke on the mouthful of coffee I’d been about to swallow. I managed to get it down, but not without coughing after. Victoria just scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Well, at least it’s better than growing up in this dump of a town,” Victoria grumbled. I chuckled softly after recovering from my coughing fit. 

 

“It’s ok, you can be Queen Victoria of the trash people,” I teased, feeling all too satisfied when I saw her trying to hold back a grin. “All hail Queen Victoria, our all powerful ruler.”

 

“Save the kinky stuff for the bedroom, Maxine,” Victoria replied, stopping my teasing in an instant as Chloe and Kate broke into uncontrollable laughter. 

 

“Oh god, you would so call her mistress,” Chloe gasped out between fits of laughter, making me sputter as my cheeks started to burn.

 

The rest of the night was spent in a very similar fashion until around two in the morning when Chloe brought us all back to the dorms only to bring Kate back to her own house. Victoria and I walked down the hall together, headed for the same end of the hall since our rooms were right across from one another. Despite all the things that we’d talked about, there was an awkward tension between us, like we hadn’t seen each other naked or been completely vulnerable to each other in the past few hours. Or maybe that’s why it was awkward. We’d basically skipped all the normal steps and gotten right to the deep stuff. If we went to bed, the night would be over and we would have to go back to the way things had been before when we hated each other and were constantly competing. But I didn’t want that and I could tell by the way Victoria uncharacteristically dragged her feet that she didn’t want that either. So when we finally got to the end of the hall and Victoria actually paused before turning to open her door, I took her hand, bringing her knuckles to my lips to kiss them as she looked at me in surprise.

 

“Do you maybe wanna spend the night together?” I asked nervously, but the hope that flashed across Victoria’s face gave me the courage to continue. “We could go to my room and watch a movie or something. Or we could just sleep if you want. I’m ok either way.” She hesitated, looking around the hall like someone might show up any second, but the dorms were silent for the most part. Finally, after what felt like forever, Victoria shrugged, smiling at me a little.

 

“Sure, that would be nice,” she said, making me smile.

 

“Awesome, come on, I have pajamas you can borrow,” I said, leading her into my room. She chuckled as she followed me, closing the door behind her when I let go of her hand to look through my closet. 

 

“I could just get a pair of mine from across the hall, you know,” she said, but she took another step into my room instead of making to leave. 

 

“But this is more fun,” I insisted, grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top for her. Victoria had a bit more curve to work with than I did, so I just hoped the clothes would fit. “I know they’re not Gucci, but they’re hella comfy.” Victoria took the clothes and set them on the bed before starting to take her clothes off, taking me a little off guard. I looked down at my shoes, unsure if I was allowed to look at her. I heard her scoff, but I didn’t look up.

 

“Max,” she said softly, taking a step towards me and tilting my head up by placing her hand under my chin. I looked up into her eyes, but not before taking in the way her breasts were pressed together by her bra. “You’re allowed to look at me. I don’t mind. I work hard to look this good and someone has to admire it.” I chuckled softly, scratching the back of my neck when she let go of my chin. 

 

“Sorry, I just didn’t wanna like start staring and being creepy,” I replied. Something about what I’d said must’ve been funny because Victoria chuckled, rolling her eyes.

 

“I’ve been trying to get you to stare at me for awhile now, Max,” she said with a small smirk on her lips. “In case the really nice blouse that you ruined wasn’t obvious enough for you.” I couldn’t help laughing at that, blushing at the memory of tearing it off of Victoria’s body.

 

“Yeah, sorry about ripping it,” I said softly. “It was a really nice blouse. It was probably really expensive.” She shrugged, unclipping her bra and letting it fall off her shoulders, tossing it onto my couch.

 

“Don’t worry,” she replied, reaching down to pull her skirt down while I was hypnotized by her breasts. “I’ll just buy a new one. It’s not like I can’t afford it.” 

 

“Well, yeah, but I don’t wanna be the girlfriend that ruins your clothes,” I said without thinking, scolding myself when Victoria looked up at me with an eyebrow raised. 

 

“Girlfriend, huh?” She asked like she was considering it. I laughed nervously, rubbing my face.

 

“I’m sorry, that was stupid-” But whatever I was trying to say was consumed by a slow, gentle kiss that made me feel like my body was melting in the best sort of way. 

 

“I like it,” she said softly, smiling at me before walking over to my bed to grab the clothes that I’d given her to sleep in, putting them on over her completely naked body. “Now put your pajamas on and get in bed. I’m too tired for any more` deep conversations.” I shook my head, laughing softly in disbelief before getting changed. I could feel Victoria’s eyes on me as I changed, but I didn’t mind it the way I thought I would. It was nice for someone to admire the way I looked, even if I didn’t really think I looked my best. After getting changed, I switched off my light, crawling into bed with Victoria and snuggling close to her, loving the way she wrapped her arm around my middle and rested her head on my chest, closing her eyes as her breathing started to slow and even out. 

  
I smiled, wrapping an arm around her and kissing the top of her head, getting a contented hum in return as I closed my eyes. Who would’ve thought I’d be falling asleep with Victoria in my arms? It was probably one of the best nights of sleep I’d ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought of this chapter and have an awesome day! :)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria confesses to Taylor that her and Max have basically been a couple for almost a month, Max needs help covering up a hickey and more jocks being assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is here! I hope you all are happy, it's almost one right now lol. JK JK! I honestly love writing this, I just couldn't find time to do it before now lol. I hope this chapter was worth the wait since it's kinda long lol.

Victoria’s POV

 

“I can’t believe you slept with that hipster and didn’t fucking tell me,” Taylor whisper yelled, smacking my shoulder almost painfully. We were walking down the hall towards photography class and I had for some reason decided to tell Taylor that Max and I had basically been dating for the past three weeks. Well, if you could call secret movie nights and frequent sexual encounters dating. I’d actually been hoping to ask Max to dinner and maybe even take her to the lighthouse after, which is why I had confessed to Taylor in the first place. 

 

“That’s not the point right now,” I said as nonchalantly as I could. Max and I had decided that it was best to keep our relationship private for now since we figured most people would react the way Taylor was in that moment or worse. “I need your advice on how to ask her out to dinner.”

 

“You’ve been sleeping with her and she hasn’t even taken you out to dinner?” Taylor asked, sighing in exasperation. “Christ, this is a mess. First, you won’t admit that you wanna ride her like a roller coaster, then you immediately start sleeping with her and trying to make hipster babies and now, after all that,  _ now _ you wanna take her on a date. You guys skipped all the normal steps.”

 

“I know it’s not ideal, but it’s because of all that stuff that I want to ask her out now,” I replied quietly, looking around nervously. “We’ve finally started acting somewhat civil and she seems to have a bit of an easier time with it than I do.” I just wanted Max to know that I cared about her. We’d been spending so much time together and it was always so weirdly peaceful. Sometimes we even ended up just doing things around each other in a light, companionable silence, just doing homework or studying. Sometimes I’d even take pictures of her while she practiced on her guitar and she did the same to me whenever she thought I wasn’t looking. The joy I felt swelling in my chest made me smile despite myself as I thought about the smile Max got on her face every time she captured just the right shot of her subject. Even when I was her “unknowing” model, I couldn’t help admiring the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at the freshly printed polaroid. 

 

“Hello? Earth to Vic,” Taylor said, bumping against my shoulder to bring me back to reality as we walked to my locker. I shook my head, hurrying to open my locker and grab my photography textbook. 

 

“Sorry,” I said, closing my locker and turning to make my way to photography class when I came face to face with a smirking Taylor, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked me over, giving me that look that made me wish she didn’t know exactly what I was thinking most of the time. 

 

“You got it bad, don’t you?” She asked, making me blush as I rolled my eyes and brushed past her.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said, walking into class just as it was starting. Thankfully Taylor didn’t press the issue, letting me sit down at my desk in peace. I couldn’t help sparing a glance at Max’s seat, seeing that it was empty. I knew she was at school because I had woken up next to her that morning and had seen her talking to Kate at lunch. I remember just barely being able to make out the purple mark on the side of her neck and the memory of placing that mark on her skin made me sigh softly as I leaned back in my seat, deciding I’d text her to make sure she was alright. 

 

_ Me: u k? Ur late to class.  _

 

I set my phone down next to me, pretending to listen to the temporary teacher go on and on about famous photographers. Don’t get me wrong, I was excited to outsmart everyone by answering all the questions the teacher asked, but I could barely focus with Max on my mind. I thought she wouldn’t be on my mind as much after we’d started this whole thing, but it only made it harder to focus knowing that Max Caulfield had slept beside me for the past three weeks. My phone vibrated on my desk and I jumped a little as I picked it up, seeing Max’s name pop up on my screen.

 

_ Maxine Cutiefield: im good, just running late. _

 

A picture popped up on my screen before I could reply, showing the side of Max’s neck. The normally soft, pale skin had a rather large purple mark on it, contrasting quite nicely against her freckles. I sank down a little in my seat, looking around to be sure no one was watching me before looking back down at my screen to see another message waiting just below the picture.

 

_ Maxine Cutiefield: didnt notice it until kate said somethng at lunch. I cant go to class like this! _

 

_ Me: why not? Its hot. Plus now people will know your gettin action ;) _

 

_ Maxine Cutiefield: I hate you. Help me. Please you owe me _

 

_ Me: ugh fine, where are you? _

 

_ Maxine Cutiefield: girl’s bathroom _

 

_ Maxine Cutiefield: youre a life saver btw <3 _

 

I rolled my eyes, going back to type my reply when I heard the teacher saying my name, making me jump a little.

 

“Yes?” I asked, looking up to see him glaring at me like I was some sort of troublemaker. I glared right back, sitting up straight.

 

“Who used only white background in their portraits?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes. That was probably the easiest question he could’ve asked me.

 

“Richard Avedon, obviously,” I replied, leaning back in my chair and draping my arm over the back of it. “He used white backgrounds because the person he was photographing was his subject and the emotions they conveyed were the thing he wanted the viewer to focus on, not the background.” That was part of the reason why Avedon was my favorite photographer. He stripped people of their facades and put them up against a white background to show the world that they couldn’t hide from the camera when the right person was holding it. Well, that was my theory, anyway. That was one of the things I loved most about photography, that you could catch someone in a moment of vulnerability and see it even after they’d locked themselves inside their own minds again. My phone buzzed again and I saw a text from Max, asking me if I was just going to leave her to her own devices. I raised my hand, seeing that the teacher had gone back to his lecture. 

 

“Something to add, Victoria?” He asked, apparently somewhat irritated that I had given him an answer even though I hadn’t been paying attention. 

 

“May I go to the restroom?” I asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. I didn’t really care about impressing this teacher. Hell, I still didn’t know his name. 

 

“Yeah, just hurry back,” he said, going back to his lecture. I got to my feet, grabbing my purse before walking out of the classroom. The hallway was totally empty since everyone was in class, making the normally grounded hall feel almost eerily quiet. I didn’t even want to know what Blackwell was like in the middle of the night with no one around. I mean, I’d been in these halls after hours before, but I was always with a group of people or at least Nathan. The idea of my best friend suddenly tied my stomach in knots, especially when I considered who I was going to meet up with. Nathan would probably throw a fit if he knew I’d been sleeping with Maxine Caulfield of all people. Although, he might not actually be that mad. He’d rarely been the sort of person who told me not to do something unless he thought it would hurt me in some way. For all I knew, he’d probably take it even better than Taylor did. I’d have to hang out with him later and tell him before Taylor opened her big mouth and said something to him about it before I could. 

 

When I opened the door to the girl’s bathroom, Max was standing in front of one of the mirrors, staring at the hickey on her neck like that would make it go away. She jumped when she heard me open the door, going to cover the mark before she realized it was me, a relieved smile spreading across her lips. I couldn’t help smiling back no matter how hard I tried. She was just so adorable when she smiled like that, a twinkle in her eyes as her cheeks went pink.

 

“Thank dog it’s you,” she said with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her neck. “I almost had a heart attack. Lord only knows how many people have seen this. I can’t believe I didn’t notice it earlier.” I rolled my eyes, that damned smile still on my face as I walked over to her and set my purse on the edge of the sink.

 

“Me either,” I replied, digging through my purse to find my concealer. “I thought you just wanted people to know that you were getting it on with someone. I had you pinned as someone who’d leave everyone in suspense like that, flashing hickeys and love bites like that to make them wonder.” I finally found the concealer at the bottom of my purse, holding the bottle against her neck to see if it would match her skin tone. It was a little too dark, but at least it would be better than having an obvious purple mark contrasting against her pale skin. She chuckled as she tilted her head to the side, moving her hair out of the way.

 

“That sounds more like something you would do,” she teased, making me roll my eyes again, letting out a small scoff. 

 

“Oh, please,” I said, putting some of the creamy makeup onto my finger to apply it to the side of Max’s neck. “Just because you want to leave your mark on me doesn’t mean I want to show it off.” Despite my words, I felt my stomach clench and my heart skip a beat at the idea of Max’s teeth sinking into my neck, marking me as her mate. Claiming me in one of the most primal ways anyone knew how. But I pushed the feeling down, trying to remember why thinking about being Max’s mate was an awful idea. We were too young and from totally different worlds, not to mention that my parents would probably disown me for mating with someone so low on the socioeconomic scale. Not that I even cared about things like that anymore. At this point, I didn’t care if the person I mated had any money as long they cared about me the way I knew Max did. And if I had to pick a mate right in that moment, I’d probably pick Max without hesitation. Even if whatever it was we had was only just beginning. She’d probably think I was crazy for even considering something like that in the first place.

 

“I can feel you thinking too hard,” Max said, pulling me from the tangle of thoughts I must’ve gotten lost in.

 

“I’m concentrating,” I lied, covering the mark as best I could. I was good with makeup, but I wasn’t a miracle worker. “Whoever did this to you must really have a way with their mouth.” Max laughed at that and my smile only grew at the sound. 

 

“I think she just really likes the way I taste,” she joked, a grin playing along her lips. I just hummed my approval, actually trying to concentrate a little now. “Tori?” She asked gently, the softness of her voice sending chills down my spine as I put the final touches on what little I could do to hide the mark I’d left on her skin. 

 

“Yeah?” I asked, deciding to avoid her gaze as I closed up the concealer and put it back in my purse. Max took a step towards me, getting so close that I could feel the warmth radiating off of her. I looked into her eyes, still surprised that she was shorter than I was, even if it was only by and inch or two. She smiled nervously at me, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“Do you uh… Maybe wanna go to dinner sometime?” She asked, making me laugh at the way she’d asked me like we hadn’t been sleeping in the same bed for almost a month now. I couldn’t help smiling, even though I was disappointed that she’d beaten me to it. “What? Is that a no? Am I dumbass?” She joked, making me laugh softly as I leaned in for a slow kiss, still smiling when I pulled away. 

 

“You’re not a dumbass,” I told her, leaning my forehead against hers. “I’d love to go out to dinner with you.” Max smiled, leaning in to kiss me before I pressed a finger to her lips, making her pause as she looked up at me in confusion. “On one condition.”

 

“Anything,” she said, smiling up at me as I moved my finger away from her lips, tracing the line of her jaw instead. 

 

“We go anywhere that isn’t the Two Whales,” I replied, smiling when she started to laugh, a light blush coloring her cheeks. 

 

“Why? You don’t wanna do it in the bathroom again?” She teased, making me groan in embarrassment as I started to pull away from her.

 

“I take it back, the only thing you’ll be eating when it comes to me is my dust,” I grumbled, but I didn’t resist when she pulled me back into her arms, loving the small growl that rumbled through Max’s chest as she pulled me into a kiss. 

 

“But you taste so sweet,” she growled lowly, sending shivers down my spine as I tried to remember where I was supposed to be at that moment. 

 

“We’re supposed to be in class,” I protested, but the strangled whimper that escaped me betrayed how hard it was to keep myself under wraps as she nipped at my neck. Max always did this to me, even long after my heat had faded and the aching need for an alpha was long gone. My entire body craved her now and I was pretty sure I was addicted to the freckle covered hipster despite how hard I tried to resist her. 

 

“It’ll only take a minute,” she said softly, kissing down my neck as her hand traveled up the outside of my thigh until it found the hem of my skirt. I swallowed a gasp as she drug her nails over my tights to grab at my ass. 

 

“I-I’m still sore from last night,” I gasped out, even though I didn’t really mind the slight ache between my legs and the small bruises and red nail marks that were just barely hidden by my clothes. Max was surprisingly rough when things got heated enough, but she was always gentle until I asked for more. Our mingled scents were already filling the bathroom, creating an intoxicating sort of shield around us as Max moved her hand from my ass to my inner thigh, getting closer to the wet spot I could feel growing in my underwear. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, leaning up to kiss me again, soft and sweet. “I’ll do something less invasive.” I couldn’t help chuckling at the way Max was talking. She was still so easily embarrassed, even after all this time.

 

“Your dirty talk could use some work,” I teased, but it was hard to keep a train of thought going when she was using her fingers to press against the wet spot in my panties, the small amount of much-needed friction making it hard to focus. I opened my mouth to say something else, but only a yelp escaped me when Max pinned me to the door of the bathroom, keeping me there with a strength I was still surprised she possessed. I mean, Max was an alpha, there was no doubt in my mind anymore about that, but she surprised me sometimes with how strong she really was. 

 

“Maybe I should start using my tongue for something else, then,” she said, her words brushing against my lips as she knelt down in front of me and traced the waistband of my skirt, her silvery blue eyes staring up at me. It took me a moment to realize that she was waiting for my permission. All I could do was let out a shuddering breath as I nodded, not trusting my hands to do anything but press against the door behind me. I watched in shivering anticipation as Max pulled my skirt and tights down in one, much too slow, fluid movement, smiling before she leaned forward and placed a kiss against the front of my underwear. I barely held back a moan, biting down on my bottom lip to keep myself quiet. There was something about the way Max was looking at me that made butterflies explode in my stomach and my knees go a little weak. She always looked at me like that when we were doing things like this, but there was something different about this moment, even though I didn’t quite know what it was. It was almost like Max knew something I didn’t or like she was trying to savor something about this. But I didn’t really have the time or presence of mind to ask questions because Max had pulled off my underwear and let them pool around my ankles with my skirt and tights. 

 

“You’re so tense,” she murmured, running her hand up my thigh, staring up at me with a calm, almost sly look in her eyes as she kissed my pelvic bone, making me squirm slightly. “Relax, babe.”

 

“I thought you didn’t like having sex in bathrooms,” I said shakily, my hands balling into fists as Max just rolled her eyes at me. She didn’t reply, obviously deciding that getting down to business was better than arguing. So she leaned forward, spreading my lips apart with her tongue. A strangled moan escaped me and my hips bucked despite myself, the door banging a little against my back. Max groaned her approval, running her tongue over my slit and up to my clit, sending a pulse of pleasure through my entire body. “Fuck,” I gasped, leaning my head back against the door. Max had only done this for me a few times and it was only ever prep for what she’d called “the main event” for whatever reason. But I didn’t really have the presence of mind to think about that when she was wrapping her lips around my clit, sucking gently to send spikes of pleasure up into my stomach and chest and down into my legs, making my knees wobble. 

 

I looked down at Max, seeing her eyes shut as she swiped the tip of her tongue over my clit fast and hard. I had to put my hand over my mouth to muffle my moans. She seemed to be enjoying herself and I could feel her groans vibrating from between her lips and against my clit, forcing me to lean my head back with a somewhat painful thump. I started grinding my hips forward against her mouth, wishing I could scream my pleasure to the ceiling, but there was something about this that turned me on even more. Something about knowing that there were hundreds of students on the other side of the door, in their classes that would probably be able to hear me if I let myself make anymore than the smallest whimper. Knowing that anyone could walk in at any moment and see Max’s face buried between my thighs made my inside pulse and flutter and I heard Max growl as she lapped up the wetness that started to leak into her mouth. I could feel the overwhelming pleasure coiling low in my stomach and I knew I wouldn’t last much longer. I reached down, tangling my fingers in Max’s hair to guide her and keep her from pulling away.

 

“Don’t you dare stop,” I gasped, my hips rocking to find more friction. I could feel her smiling against me as she redoubled her efforts. I was so close, so goddamn close. “Please, Max.” It took every ounce of willpower I had not to shout the words to the empty bathroom, but I managed to keep my voice low enough so anyone who wasn’t right outside wouldn’t hear me. I could feel my peak approaching, could feel the white hot pressure building faster and faster and I never wanted it to end. 

 

“Vic?” 

 

The sound of Taylor’s voice just on the other side of the door made me jump, my entire body tensing as the building of my release melted away so quickly that I didn’t even have time to complain. Max pulled away, her chin and mouth covered in shimmering liquid and at any other moment I would’ve laughed or leaned down to kiss because Christ was Max hot when she was covered in my own arousal. But Taylor was pounding on the door I was leaning back against and I couldn’t move. All I could do was stare into Max’s wide grey eyes and stand there, basically useless. 

 

“Vic, are you in there?” Taylor called from behind the door. “Mr. What’s-his-ass wanted me to come check on you.”

 

“I-I’m fine,” I managed to croak out, trying to catch my breath. Max looked up at me, shock written plainly on her face.

 

“Are you sure? You sound a little off,” she said and I could feel her pushing on the door to open it. I leaned back as hard as I could, hearing the door slam a little as it closed again. I winced at the sound, clutching my hands into fists. “What the hell, Vic?”

 

“Don’t come in,” I shouted, getting a shocked, questioning glance from Max. I racked my brain for any sort of reason that would sound legitimate, but I couldn’t think of one in time because I could practically  _ feel  _ Taylor smirking when she replied. 

 

“Oh my god,” she said through the door. “You’re totally fucking Max in there, aren’t you?” I groaned in embarrassment, but when I looked at Max, she had a barely restrained grin on her face that I kind of wanted to slap off. But, to be fair, she was really adorable and even though I could feel the almost painful ebbing of my release, I couldn’t help wanting to kiss her again. 

 

“No,” I almost forgot to retort, leaning over to pull up my panties and tights, straightening my skirt once it was back in place. “I’m just fixing my make up.”

 

“Is Max in there with you?” Taylor asked, to which Max’s eyes went wide and her cheeks went red. She quickly got to her feet, running over to the sink to clean off her face. If Taylor walked in, she would see Max so there was no use trying to lie about it. Maybe I could just convince her to leave?

 

“Just go back to class,” I told her, stepping away from the door to actually clean up my makeup. My lipstick was a little smudged from kissing Max, but it wasn’t too hard to fix. Unfortunately, I had forgotten that I was the one who was keeping the door closed. Taylor barged right in, closing the door behind her and wrapping her arms around Max as she grinned at me.

 

“Oh my god, you two were  _ totally  _ doing the nasty in here, it reeks of sex,” she teased, making me bristle for multiple reasons. I couldn’t help growling as I stepped toward her, mostly focused on the fact that she had herself wrapped around Max like she was her alpha. Taylor chuckled, rolling her eyes as she backed away from Max. “Oh, give it a rest,” she said, walking over to me and wrapping arms around my shoulders. “You two are too adorable. I’ve literally never seen you that jealous and you’re the one who got Maxine the saint to fuck you.” 

 

“I have no reservations about kicking your ass,” I retorted, though there was more affection behind it than I meant there to be. Taylor could be a pain in the ass, but she was my best friend in spite of that. And also kind of because of it. 

 

“You two should really get back to class, though,” Taylor said as she started to walk back to the door. “Oh, and Max?” Max raised a brow, looking to Taylor questioningly. The beta smirked, pressing her thumb to the side of her mouth and rubbing a little. “You got a little something right here.” Max’s eyes went wide, her cheeks going red as she looked in the mirror and turned on the faucet to clean her face again. Taylor laughed, walking out of the bathroom. I looked at Max, chuckling as she paid extreme attention to her mouth as she washed her face again. 

 

“You’re so cute,” I purred, walking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist and leaning my chin on her shoulder. “And you look so good with my come all over your face.” Max let out a groan, closing her eyes as her entire face went red, continuing to scrub her lips and chin with cold water. 

 

“You’re gross,” she grumbled, looking at her own reflection before catching my gaze in the mirror. “But I still like you so I guess it’s ok.” I rolled my eyes but a smile tugged at my lips regardless. “I’m just sorry we didn’t get to finish,” she added, turning around in my arms and pressing herself close to me. “But once we get out of class, maybe I can make it up to you.” I bit my bottom lip without even thinking, my inner walls giving a needy pulse at the idea of having Max all to myself when the day was done. 

 

“And you’ll actually finish the job this time?” I asked, resisting the whimper that was building in my throat when Max pressed a bulge against my leg. God, I was going to fucking kill Taylor for not letting Max finish what she’d started. Now I was horny and frustrated and I was already aching for the release I’d so cruelly been denied. 

 

“I promise that you’ll get exactly what you want as soon as I get you alone again,” she purred, the reply surprisingly smooth, especially for her. I let out a shaky gasp, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss that promised I was more than ready for anything she could dish out. 

 

“Who are you and what have you done with my little awkward hipster?” I couldn’t help teasing, even though it came out breathy and more seductive than I meant it to. Max just grinned, nipping at my bottom lip before pulling away from me to walk towards the door. 

 

“Come on, we gotta go to class,” she said, taking my hand and leading me out of the bathroom. As soon as we got outside, she let go of my hand, seeing a couple of jocks leaned up against some lockers. I could understand why she was acting like that, she was one of the most submissive alphas on the face of the planet and if word of our relationship got out, a lot of bad things might happen. The complete and utter destruction of my reputation being one of them. But in that moment, I didn’t really care about that and the way one of the jocks was eyeing me was giving me a gross feeling in the pit of my stomach. He smirked, nodding at me as Max and I got closer.

 

“Hey, baby,” he said, stepping in front of me. I could feel Max bristling beside me and her scent was broadcasting ever so slightly. I could tell these meatheads didn’t notice it, though. They were probably too preoccupied with their own pheromones to notice Max’s. I sighed, rolling my eyes and waving my hand dismissively at him.

 

“Not interested,” I said simply, putting as much indifference into the words as I could muster. The jock just laughed, standing up a little taller. He really wasn’t as attractive as he thought he was and he smelled so strongly of alpha that it made me want to gag. 

 

“Seriously?” He asked, sounding much more indignant than he had any right to be.

 

“I’m taken,” I replied, taking a step closer to Max and wrapping my arm around her to give her ass a squeeze. She squeaked in surprise, kind of taking away from whatever effect the gesture would’ve had. The jocks both started laughing, looking at Max before they looked to each other.

 

“You’re joking,” the first one said when he’d stopped laughing. “This freak? No one even knows what she is. She’d probably a fucking omega or a beta at best. She’d never be able to knot you like I would.” I bristled at that, taking a step forward to defend my girlfriend, even though I knew she could fight her own battles. This asshole was seriously getting on my nerves. What was wrong with these people? What part of “I’m taken” doesn’t make sense? And who the hell was he to think he had any right to insult  _ my  _ alpha?

 

“Oh yeah?” I growled, getting up in his face before whirling around on Max and pinning her to the lockers beneath my lips in a kiss so hard it almost hurt, but I had to prove a point to these assholes that Max was ten times the alpha they’d ever be. I reached down between us, cupping the growing bulge in the front of her jeans and earning a shaky groan as my reward, her scent broadcasting so strong that I felt my insides pulsing at the smell, my underwear suddenly soaked all over again. When I pulled away, we were both gasping and the jocks were staring on in a mixture of confusion and slight horror. Without another word, I took Max’s hand and started stomping out of the school and towards the dorms. Max followed almost limply for a moment until we stood just outside the school when she came to an abrupt halt, nearly pulling me backwards and causing me to fall over. I turned around to see a look I definitely wasn’t expecting to see. Max almost looked… Hurt. Like I’d just kicked her and told her she was worthless or something. 

 

“Why did you do that?” She asked before I could ask her what was wrong, her voice tight and shaky. I paused, confusion along with my earlier anger clouding my judgment a little. 

 

“What are you talking about?” I asked, turning to face her completely. “They were being jackasses and I wanted to show them they were wrong.”

 

“But we could’ve just walked away,” she said and I could see the anger in her eyes, making me take a small step back. 

 

“Why? They were being assholes, I needed to show them tha-”

 

“Show them what?” Max asked, tears filling her eyes as she took a step towards me. “That I’m just like them? That I have you because of what’s in my pants?” I was caught completely off guard, my mouth opening and closing as I searched for an answer. But I couldn’t find any words when all I could see was the hurt written plainly on Max’s face. 

 

“No, that’s not what I wanted to… That’s not what I meant,” I tried to explain, but my emotions were welling up as I watched Max try to fight off her own. “I just… I just wanted to show that you were better than them.” 

 

“How can I be better than them when I’m the same as them?” She asked, her fists clenched at her sides as she took another step towards me. For a moment, I was scared that she would hit me and she must’ve seen the fear in my eyes because she immediately deflated, backing away. “I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… Fuck.” Guilt flooded through me as I watched Max start to shrink into herself, tears streaming down her face. I stepped towards her, slowly taking her hand and intertwining our fingers before kissing her knuckles. She looked up at me, confusion evident on her face. 

 

“I just wanted them to know who my alpha was,” I said softly, feeling my fear and anger and guilt start to ebb away as I saw Max loosen up a little, something flashing over her face that I didn’t recognize but also felt like I’d seen before. Max shook her head, letting out a small, harsh laugh as she wiped her tears away. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she said with a sniffle, avoiding my gaze. “I just get weird about this kind of stuff. It’s stupid.”

 

“It’s not stupid,” I replied, cupping her cheek and wiping tears from her cheek. She looked into my eyes then, hers soft and slightly reddened around the edges. “You’re super lowkey, I get that. I overstepped my bounds and I’m sorry I made you so upset.” Max paused, just staring at me with a look of disbelief on her face. I couldn’t help laughing softly, shaking my head. “What? You thought I was just going to let you get all upset and not apologize?” 

 

“No, I just… I feel really lucky,” she said softly, covering my hand with her own as I brushed her cheek with my thumb. A smile crept onto my lips along with a small blush along my cheeks. 

 

“I think I’m the real lucky one,” I replied, kissing her forehead gently. “The best person in Blackwell likes me even though I’m a bitch and a massive pain in the ass. That’s as close to a miracle that I’ll ever get.” Max chuckled at that, making me blush even brighter. “What’s so funny?”

 

“You’re such a sap,” she teased, wrapping her arms around my middle and pulling me into a hug that made my entire body feel lighter. I hugged her back, letting out a sigh of contentment. “I must be a tree because I got the sappiest sap to ever sap.” I rolled my eyes even though I could feel laughter bubbling in my chest. 

 

“Shut up, nerd,” I grumbled, taking her hand as we walked back to the dorms together.

 

“We’re not going back to class?” She asked, looking up at me with a confused look on her face. 

 

“Hell no,” I replied, grinning despite myself. “You still owe me an orgasm and a snuggle session. Plus, we never finished watching Princess Mononoke.” 

 

“Because it’s lame,” Max teased, grinning at me as we walked. I rolled my eyes, feigning annoyance. 

 

“You’re only saying that because you have awful taste in movies,” I replied.

 

“Hey, Blade Runner is good shit!” she protested, her voice taking on a very distinct whine that made me want to scold her like she was some sort of child. 

 

“It so is not,” I replied, smiling despite the fact that I was supposed to be having a semi-serious conversation about movies with one of the most unreasonable people on earth. 

 

“You wouldn’t know a good movie if it bit you on the ass,” Max grumbled, a fake pout on her lips. I leaned down, stopping her in her path to kiss the pout off her lips. It seemed to work because she looked a little dazed when I pulled away. “Ok, you win as long as we can do that some more.” I chuckled, rolling my eyes. 

 

“Again, you still owe me for earlier,” I reminded her. 

 

“Oh, trust me, I’ll make it up to you,” she practically purred, tugging me along as we made our way to my room. We spent the next few hours or so in my bed, Max rutting into me until she had nothing left to give, only stopping when Max basically collapsed and couldn’t get hard against to save her life. I teased her about it for awhile, even when we were watching movies together. I fell asleep in her arms that night just like I had for the past few weeks. I almost couldn’t imagine falling asleep any other way anymore. It would feel strange. I just hoped that I wasn’t losing my mind and that Max felt the same way about me. I’d be lying if I said she wasn’t one of the best things to ever happen to me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone so much reading! I really hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Leave me a comment letting me know what you think and have an awesome day :)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has nothing to wear for her date with Victoria and Kate has some big news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to post this on Saturday but my grandma got hurt and my family's been taking care of her and I've been doing a lot of work to make sure she gets what she needs which doesn't give me much time to write. So my updates might be a little slower and even more erratic so I'm sorry in advance. I promise that I'll keep posting, it just might be a little slower than usual. Anyway, something really crazy happens in this chapter so be prepared! Thank you all for your support and patience, I really appreciate it :)

Max’s POV

 

“What about this one?” I asked, turning to Kate and Chloe who were currently sitting on my couch as I scrounged through my closet to find  _ anything  _ that would be somewhat suitable for my date with Victoria that night. I didn’t wanna just wear my usual t-shirt and jeans, but I had no idea what else to wear. A dress was out, it would be too formal according to Chloe’s standards, but I still wanted to wear something nice. So when I held up a blouse that my mom tried to make me wear in a last ditch effort at finding something halfway decent, I was basically desperate. Chloe shook her head, her arms wrapped around Kate’s middle as the omega looked up from the book of poems she’d been reading for class.

 

“It’s not Max enough,” Kate said, getting a nod of agreement from her girlfriend. 

 

“Exactly, you need something less… frilly,” Chloe added thoughtfully like she was searching her own brain for anything I could wear instead of the stupid blouse I hadn’t even touched in half a year. “A vest would probably be more your thing.”

 

“A vest?” I repeated dumbly, trying to imagine myself in whatever Chloe had in mind. My friend nodded, grinning as she probably started to imagine what she thought I should wear. “Chloe, I don’t own a vest.”

 

“So we’ll go shopping,” the other alpha declared, shifting under her girlfriend as she debated whether to start moving or not. She and Kate were usually pretty sickeningly adorable, but Chloe had been acting weirdly gentle with Kate over the past month for whatever reason. I had decided not to pry since I figured she was just being cautious, but it was starting to get strange. They rarely spent time apart anymore unless they absolutely had to and Chloe was always helping Kate with things Kate could probably do herself. It was weird, but I decided to leave it be for now. My best guess was that Chloe had gotten too rough at some point and now she was trying to make up for it by being a perfect and gentle alpha. 

 

“With what money?” I asked, my mind getting back to the subject at hand. “My parents only have enough money to send me extra cash for food and maybe a movie every month. I’ve been saving for this date to take Tori somewhere nice, I can’t just go out and blow all my money on a vest.” Chloe hummed thoughtfully before her grin returned, her eyes shimmering with mischief. 

 

“Well, your girlfriend isn’t exactly poor, you know,” she said, making me roll my eyes. 

 

“I’m not making her buy me clothes,” I said simply, tossing the blouse back into my closet before plopping down onto the couch, having Kate rest her feet on my lap so she wasn’t squished. “She probably wouldn’t even want to.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Chloe asked, looking a little too excited about the whole thing. “That girl would probably kill for a chance to burn everything piece of clothes you own to redo your wardrobe.” I shook my head, though a small smile tugged at my lips as I imagined how Tori would react to me asking to go out shopping with her. She’d probably jump at the chance now that I thought about it.

 

“But I don’t want her to think she has to spend money on me,” I told Chloe, leaning my head back against the wall behind the couch. “It’s probably gonna take a duel to the death to convince her that I can pay for dinner.” 

 

“Dude, you have a rich girlfriend,” Chloe said, looking at me from over Kate’s shoulder. “She’s like your sugar mamma. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t jump on the chance to let her buy you a new camera or more film.” I rolled my eyes, sighing in exasperation. 

 

“You do realize that I like her for more than her money, right?” I asked rhetorically. 

 

“I know, I know, she’s a fucking saint under all that cashmere and bitchiness,” Chloe replied, giving me an eye roll even more melodramatic than my own. “Which means that she’d probably be more than happy to buy you something that isn’t totally lame.” 

 

“Plus, you could make it into part of the date,” Kate added, her eyes still glued to her book as they flicked over the page she was on. “Not to mention that Victoria loves fashion, so it would probably be fun for her.” Chloe chuckled, pressing a kiss to Kate’s cheek.

 

“That’s my girl,” Chloe growled playfully, getting a giggle from Kate. I rolled my eyes at them, even though seeing them both so happy made me smile just as much as kissing Tori did.

 

“You guys are gross,” I teased, smiling when Kate blushed, getting a grin from Chloe. 

 

“Try the cutest damn girlfriends ever,” Chloe retorted, kissing Kate’s cheek again before scattering more kisses against the omega’s neck. “I have to go work, but I’ll be back later tonight. Do you want me to stay the night here or do you wanna come over to my place?” 

 

“Can we go to your place?” Kate asked, looking sort of nervous for some reason and I could feel her legs tensing up in my lap. Chloe smiled, shifting out from under Kate before leaning down to give her a quick kiss. 

 

“Sure thing, babe,” Chloe said before walking to the door. “Oh, Max. Make sure Sticky Vicky gets you some nice new boxers, the pair I saw you throw under your bed had holes in them.” 

 

“Ok, mom,” I grumbled, feigning annoyance, but Chloe seemed to blush at the reply, opening her mouth to reply before she walked out, slamming the door behind her. I furrowed my brow, looking to Kate who was blushing like crazy, quickly avoiding my gaze to go back to reading her book. “What was that about?” I asked, getting a hesitant shrug from the omega. 

 

“No clue,” she said softly, but her shoulders were so tight that it hurt my neck just looking at her. I stared skeptically at her, getting up and quickly swiping her book from her hands. She gasped, going to grab for it before almost falling off the couch. 

 

“Come on, just tell me,” I said, smiling smugly at the way Kate was glaring at me. Whatever this was must’ve been a pretty big deal if she was being so secretive about it. “You guys have been acting hella weird for a long time and it doesn’t make sense. Now Chloe is being even more weird than usual and you’re acting like it’s some big secret.” 

 

“I… I can’t tell you,” she said softly, sitting on the couch and sinking into the pillow Chloe had been leaning back against, crossing her arms over her chest. I looked at her suspiciously, tossing her book onto my bed before walking over to her and kneeling next to the couch. Maybe I needed a new approach. Part of me felt like I should just let it go, but whatever the two of them weren’t telling me was obviously a big deal. And then realization hit me, almost taking the air right from my lungs.

 

“Is it because of Victoria?” I asked, my heart sinking a little. Did they not like her? Were they freezing me out because of it? They’d been spending so much time alone together and making excuses not to hang out with me on multiple occasions. My heart nearly broke at the idea, but I couldn’t let myself assume. I had to be sure.

 

“What? No, no way,” Kate said hurriedly, sitting up and taking my hand. “I like Victoria. She’s nicer than she seemed and she really seems to care about you, which is important. Chloe and I have just been… Going through something.” That only made me more curious, but I didn’t want to push Kate too far or make her uncomfortable. 

 

“I’m sorry,” I said softly, smiling gently as I squeezed her hand reassuringly. “You don’t have to tell me. But you can if you want to. I won’t freak out.” Kate chuckled, blushing a little.

 

“I think you would freak out,” she replied shyly, looking a little tense again. 

 

“Try me,” I said in an almost challenging tone, but not to the point of being overly pushy. Kate worried her bottom lip, obviously thinking it over despite her hesitance. I waited as patiently as I could, trying to keep still. Kate just wasn’t sure how I would react to whatever it was, but she was one of my best friends so whatever it was probably wouldn’t faze me much. Plus, she was Kate, how bad could it be?

 

“I… I’m pregnant,” she said so softly that I almost missed it. 

 

“Wait, what?” I asked, deciding that I should double check just in case she didn’t actually say what I thought she said. 

 

“I’m pregnant,” she repeated, her cheeks going totally red as she avoided my gaze. I sat back on my heels, my mouth hanging open as I stared at Kate in disbelief. This wasn’t real, right? Like, it wasn’t bad, but this couldn’t actually be happening. It was too much, too big of a situation. 

 

“You’re kidding,” I said, shaking myself out of my stupor for a moment. “Come on, Kate, that’s not funny. You’re joking, right?” Kate bit her bottom lip, shaking her head as she met my eyes again. 

 

“I’m telling the truth,” she insisted softly, wringing her fingers in her lap. 

 

“Holy shit,” I breathed, blinking in confusion as I tried to process. “Y- you and Chloe are going to have a… a baby?” I had to confirm this because just…  _ what? _ “Is this even real? Am I dreaming? Does Chloe know?” Kate giggled softly, shaking her head before taking my hands and squeezing them gently to pull me back to earth a little.

 

“It’s real and yes, Chloe knows,” she said with a small smile, almost like even she didn’t want to get her hopes up. “We actually, um, well… We planned it.” 

 

“You  _ planned  _ to have a baby when you were still in high school?” I asked, hardly able to believe my ears. This was insane. “Are you guys crazy? Is this why Chloe got that job and started treating you like a piece of glass?” Kate laughed softly, her blush darkening slightly. 

 

“Yeah, she’s been going a little overboard with that.” Kate shifted slightly in her seat, looking nervous. “I know this is probably going to sound crazy, but Chloe and I… we’ve been planning to move in together and start a life of our own after I graduate. That’s part of the reason why she’s been trying to save her money and stuff. I mean, we won’t have enough money for our own place right away, so we’ve been talking to Joyce and David and they said that I could stay in their home with Chloe until we have enough money to move out. We even talked about getting married and well…” Kate paused before tilted her head to the side, grabbing the edge of her collar and moving it to show a scar that looked like it had only just begun to form, the outline of teeth marks standing out against the rest of Kate’s unbroken skin. 

 

“You guys are mates?” I asked in disbelief, happiness flooding me along with a slight twinge of fear. “Kate, oh my god, this is awesome!” I got to my feet, wrapping her up in a hug. She laughed softly, hugging me back before I heard her sniffle. I pulled away, seeing that she’d started to cry, but she was smiling as she wiped her tears away. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just really happy,” she said shakily, chuckling softly as she sniffled. I smiled at her grabbing a tissue and handing it to her for her to blow her nose. 

 

“I’m really happy for you guys,” I said, smiling at my friend as I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “Hey, I get to be the aunt, right?” I asked half jokingly, starting to grin. “Because I need to teach this kid the ins and outs of navigating what it’s like to have Chloe as a parent.” Kate laughed at that, rolling her eyes.

 

“They’ll need their aunt Max to show them there’s more to life than video games, rock music and old cars,” she said with a smile. 

 

“Well, they’ll have you for that,” I told her, waving my hand dismissively. “I’ll just show them the best music and how to use a camera. Oh, and guitar, I have to teach that to someone. How have you been feeling? How far along are you, anyway? Also, why the hell didn’t you guys tell me all this happened?” 

 

“Well, you’ve been busy and now that you and Victoria are a thing, we didn’t want to put more stuff on your mind,” Kate explained, but she was still smiling. “And as far as I know, I’m a little more than a month along. That’s part of the reason why Chloe and I have been sneaking off lately, we were trying to get a doctor’s appointment, but it kept getting moved back because we couldn’t use my insurance without my parents knowing.” 

 

“Wow,” I said softly, barely able to imagine how difficult this suddenly got for them. “How do you think your parents will react?” Kate paused, sadness flashing across her features as she looked down at her lap. She fiddled with one of the small, golden rings on her right hand. 

 

“If I’m lucky, they won’t find out,” she said softly, looking up at me from under her bangs. “But Joyce was pretty happy when we told her, even though she did hit Chloe over the head with a newspaper before she knew it wasn’t an accident.” I laughed at that, imagining the lecture Chloe must’ve gotten from her mother.

 

“Jesus, I can’t believe she didn’t just toss Chloe out into the dog house,” I teased, getting a laugh out of Kate. “What did David say?” 

 

“He went on a bit of a rant about how we were being irresponsible and that we should’ve waited to sleep together in the first place and all that,” she said with a shrug. “But him and Chloe have this weird almost mutual respect thing going now, so he stopped after a few minutes.” 

 

“At least they weren’t trying to tear each other’s throats out,” I replied, sitting down on the floor and crisscrossing my legs. “Have you been sick or anything? My mom always said she could barely eat when she was pregnant with me. Apparently I was a pain in the ass even then.” Kate laughed, shaking her head. 

 

“I actually haven’t had hardly any morning sickness at all, but the doctor says it might get more prominent later on,” she explained, her hand going to her stomach as she spoke, a small, affectionate smile on her face. “I’m glad that I don’t get super sick, though. It makes it easier to eat enough for the baby. Apparently, I’m going to be gaining a lot of weight soon. The doctor says it’s normal, but I’m kind of scared that Chloe won’t be as-” she paused, seeming to realize that her train of thought was going in what she thought was a strange direction.

 

“It’s ok,” I said with a small laugh, getting to my feet. “Trust me, Chloe would want you no matter what. I’m pretty sure she’s addicted to whatever you guys do behind closed doors.” Kate blushed at that, giggling at my words before getting to her feet and pulling me in for another hug. I smiled, hugging her tight, but not too tight. Chloe would probably kill me if I squeezed her mate too much for more a lot of reasons now.

 

“I’m going to go do more homework,” Kate said, pulling away from me and grabbing her book off of my bed and heading to the door. “Go ask Victoria if she wants to take you shopping, it’ll be fun and you’ll get a nice outfit for tonight.” I nodded, letting out a sigh as I waved goodbye to my friend. When Kate left the room, I sat down on my bed, grabbing my phone out of my pocket and clicking my messaging app. I smiled as the messages I’d gotten from Tori that morning loaded onto the screen.

 

_ Toribear: dont forget about our dinner date <3 _

 

_ Toribear: wear something nice _

 

_ Toribear: if you even own anything nice _

 

_ Toribear: jk youre cute, dont be mad _

 

_ Me: gosh, so harsh for someone who was begging for my knot like 2 hours ago _

 

I sent the message with a grin on my face, even though a deep blush accompanied it. I had never been really comfortable with this sort of thing or talking about this kind of stuff, but Tori made it feel so much less awkward than it used to be. Part of me had always wondered if I’d ever be comfortable with sexual stuff since it had always made me sort of cringey and gave me a weird feeling in my gut. But after Tori and I had started spending more time together, it had gotten easier to talk about and I had even gotten more confident when it came to initiating sexual stuff with her because she was so open about it all the time. It almost boggled my mind, really, especially when she talked in detail about the things we did. My phone buzzed before I could get too far into the black hole of thought that Tori always seemed to pull me into. Looking down at my phone, my blush immediately deepened, my stomach doing an all too pleasant flip flop.

 

_ Toribear: ok but at least i wasnt practically drooling when you took your shirt off _

 

_ Me: dont pretend like you dont love my nonexistent abs _

 

_ Me: speaking of clothes, do you wanna go shopping? I have nothing to wear for tonight _

 

A few minutes passed with no reply and I started to worry that I had upset her somehow. Maybe she thought that I was trying to use her for her money. I was halfway through typing out an apology when there was a confident, hurried knock at my door. I stuck my phone in my pocket, getting to my feet, I opened the door to see my girlfriend standing there with a wicked grin on her face, her purse slung over her shoulder. 

 

“Oh, hey, I was just about to text you and see if you were ok,” I said, looking her over and taking in the simple tank top and a skirt, not looking as dressed up as she usually did, but still looking as amazing as she always did. Plus the amount of cleavage the tank top was showing off was more than enough to make up for her lack of all the usual accessories. 

 

“Are you kidding? Max Caulfield wants me to take her shopping, I’m more than ok,” she said as she walked into my room, leaning in for a kiss. When she pulled away, she looked around my room, seeing the mess of clothes on the floor in front of my closet. A smirk spread across her lips as she turned back to me, a hand on her hip. “Have you really been looking through all this stuff all morning?” I laughed nervously, stuffing my hands in my pockets with a shrug. 

 

“I just wanna look nice for our date,” I replied, my embarrassment fading a little when she smiled at me, stepping closer for another kiss. I smiled against her lips, pressing myself against her. 

 

“You’re so sweet,” she said softly, wrapping her arms around me, her chest pressed against mine and I couldn’t help looking down between us to see her breasts pressed up and together against me. I swallowed dryly, my eyes flicking up to meet hers. Unfortunately, she seemed to have noticed me staring down at her cleavage, a suggestive smirk on her face. “Enjoying the view?”

 

“That was a cheesy line,” I teased, though it sounded a little more breathy than I meant it to. She chuckled, rolling her eyes before starting to pull away.

 

“Come on, let’s go buy you some sexy new clothes,” she said, taking my hand and barely giving me time to grab my camera bag before she was pulling me out the door of my dorm and out to the parking lot. We hopped into her car and were on our way to the mall downtown when Kate came back to my mind, pulling me into my own thoughts for a little while. Kate had just looked so happy, even though I knew she was probably scared of her parents finding out she was having a baby. Not to mention the fact that her parents were known to be purists. Some of the earlier generations, along with most religions, believed that you needed to have a male alpha and a female omega in a relationship in order for it to succeed or whatever.  Something about the power play, I don’t know. Most of the people I knew had parents like that because of some Purity of Pup movement in the seventies. Luckily, that died down when researchers realized that male omegas were just as capable of carrying as females and female alphas were just as capable of knotting and having developmentally sound pups, so most people have excepted same gender relationships along with male omegas being able to mate with female alphas. But there were some religions that still supported a purist point of view. Honestly, I think male omegas had it the hardest when they were born into those types of families. Kate had told me that if a male was an omega and his family were strong believers, he’d usually become a priest and serve the church since he didn’t belong with any alpha. Which was ridiculous.

 

Just the thought of Kate being pregnant was strange to me. Not because it wasn’t natural or amazing to think that two of my best friends were in love and willing to create another person, it just seemed surreal. It felt like just yesterday Chloe had been groaning to me about how much she liked Kate and how she wanted to be with the omega but she was terrified that she would mess it up or come off too strong. And don’t even get me started on how Kate literally came to my room nearly in tears because she thought she’d messed things up with Chloe when they’d first started dating. But now they were probably one of the best couples out there and they were having a freaking  _ baby.  _ I mean, sure having kids in high school was complicated and could get messy. Plus, people around here didn’t exactly have mercy on anyone who didn’t follow the norms. I felt myself frown at the idea of Kate being made fun of whenever she walked the halls just because she was pregnant. The idea of anyone being cruel to Kate made me squirm, an almost sibling-like protectiveness flowing through me. 

 

People in the Vortex Club would probably be the worst of whoever decided making fun of a pregnant omega was ok. Part of me wondered if Tori would ever do something like that. I hoped that she wouldn’t, but my girlfriend’s reputation was super important to her. If it meant staying the population’s good graces, she might consider it. But Tori wasn’t a bad person. After hanging out with Kate and Chloe and me, she’d started to soften up a little. She had gone from making Kate want to kill herself to being somewhat civil. I had even notice Tori walk up to Kate during classes and talk to her like they were actually friends, despite the angry stairs and judgmental comments she’d get afterwards. Part of me couldn’t help wondering what Tori would do in Kate’s situation.

 

“Are you trying to move the truck in front of us with your mind or something?” Tori asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I laughed softly, leaning back in my seat as I gave her a shrug. 

“I was just thinking about some stuff Kate told me,” I replied without thinking. I honestly had no idea if Kate wanted me telling people about what we’d talked about, but she hadn’t said it was a secret. Plus, Tori wouldn’t tell anyone, right?

 

“Do I need to put some more Vortex Assholes back in their place?” Tori asked, her hands clenching harder around the steering wheel despite her playful tone. 

 

“No, no, nothing like that,” I said with a chuckled reaching over and taking one of her hands in mine, letting our fingers intertwine. “She just told me some pretty big news and it’s been rattling around in my head a little.” I saw Tori raise a brow in curiosity, making me chuckle. “And you say I'm the nosey one.”

 

“You are the nosey one,” my girlfriend retorted, rolling her eyes before sparing me a glance. “She’s ok, right? It isn’t something with Chloe, is it? If that damn punk hurt her, I swear I’ll rip her stupid blue hair right off her head.” I couldn’t help laughing at the omegas bold aggression towards Chloe. I knew she’d never actually do anything because Chloe wouldn’t hurt Kate if her life depended on it. 

“I would pay money to see that,” I joked, knowing that Chloe would rather see Kate and Tori get into a girl fight than anything else. The idea made me roll my eyes internally, imagining the smug grin on my best friend’s face as she tried to convince me that it would be hot to see the two omegas going at it. 

 

“So what is it?” Tori asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I hesitated, wondering if I should tell her. I knew she wouldn’t tell anyone if I asked her not to, I trusted her even after all the things we’d gone through before we’d started dating, but I couldn’t help the slight doubt in the back of my mind. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the idea that Tori would ever do something like that. “Come on, I’m not going to tell anyone.” I looked over at her, seeing a flash of hurt pass over her features. A stab of guilt hit me right in the chest at the slightly saddened expression on my girlfriend’s face. I squeezed her hand reassuringly, bringing it to my lips and kissing her knuckles. 

 

“I know,” I replied with a smile. “I just don’t know if Kate wants me telling people. But I guess I can tell you. Promise you won’t tell?” I held out a pinky to her, seeing her trying to hold back a smile as she rolled her eyes, locking her own pinky with mine. 

 

“Promise,” she said, keeping our pinkies locked together as she kept her eyes on the road, one hand on the wheel. “Now spill! The suspense is killing me.” I paused, mostly for dramatic effect but also partially because I wasn’t even sure how to say it without just blurting it out. 

 

“Kate’s pregnant with Chloe’s baby,” I finally said, the words feeling strange and surreal on my tongue, almost like somebody else was saying them. Tori’s eyes widened for a moment before her brows furrowed, her eyes narrowing as she threw me a glare. 

 

“You can’t be serious,” she said, pulling into the mall parking lot and finding a place to park. 

“I am serious,” I insisted, turning in my seat to face her as she put the car in park. “She told me this morning when we were looking for something I could wear tonight. She’d been acting weird so I asked what was up and she told me that she was pregnant and that she and Chloe were mates now.” I realized then that I hadn’t noticed the change in Kate’s scent. The omega was so covered in Chloe’s scent most of the time that it was almost like nothing had changed. Everyone already knew Kate was taken just because Chloe was such a strong alpha, but now it was much more real. It was weird to think of Chloe having a mate, mostly because when they were kids, the other alpha despised the idea of being so ultimately tied down to another person. But that was before she actually started puberty. Then she’d become the alpha that started rutting anything that would let her and eventually decided she wanted to settle down with someone some day. I just hadn’t assumed that day would be so soon. Not that I wasn’t happy for them, but Kate was still in high school and now they were having a pup together. 

 

“I fucking knew it,” Tori breathed, a slightly triumphant tone to her voice. I looked over at her, my brows furrowed.

 

“How? She’s not even showing yet,” I replied, confused at how Tori could’ve possibly known Kate was pregnant. Tori rolled her eyes, looking at me like I’d just asked the stupidest question ever.

 

“You didn’t smell it?” She asked me. I shook my head, still confused as Tori sighed in exasperation. “Seriously? It’s so obvious. It’s like this sort of sweet smell, like when an omega’s in heat, but less intense. It’s much more subtle, but alphas usually notice it first.” I nodded slowly, trying to think if I’d noticed anything like that when I was with Kate that morning. Now that Tori mentioned it, Kate had seemed different, even the scent of my best friend that covered her had seemed almost stronger and sweeter. 

 

“I don’t really notice how other omegas smell,” I said, getting a slight blush to spread across my girlfriend’s face. She shifted in the driver’s seat, unbuckling her seatbelt. 

 

“Now you’re just lying to be cute,” she grumbled, making me grin as I leaned over the center console to kiss her cheek. I couldn’t help giggling when she cracked a smile making me lean in again to start kissing her neck. 

 

“I can’t help it, you have me under such a strong spell,” I said teasingly, letting my voice go an octave lower. “I wouldn’t mind smelling more like you if it meant I could feel like you were always with me.” I felt her shiver at my words and I could hear her breath hitch in her throat, making me feel all too satisfied with myself. Tori’s scent really was intoxicating and it tugged at something in the pit of my stomach I could never quite name. I buried my face in the side of her neck, breathing deeply and letting the smell of lavender shampoo and fancy lotion along with Tori’s naturally warm scent fill my lungs, leaving an open-mouthed kiss against the sensitive skin. I heard her barely strange a whine as I grinned against her neck, savoring the warmth of her skin. But right when I thought I was winning, Tori turned to me, grabbing me by the back of my neck and pulling me into a searing kiss, pulling a groan from my throat as she nipped at my bottom lip. I was a bit of a panting mess when she pulled away, my own lips chasing after hers before she started chuckling. 

 

“That’s payback,” she purred before opening her door and stepping out of the car. I watched her as she stepped out, my mouth hanging open a little. She leaned down, looking at me with a brow raised. “You coming or not?” I swallowed dryly, unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out of the car, deciding I would get back at her for that later.  But for now, I decided to catch up to her, taking her hand and kissing her cheek.

 

“You’re evil,” I said with a smile, not really even trying to sound irritated. I was too happy to really be upset, even though I could feel my clit twitching as it ached to shift. I kept the need down, deciding that savoring this moment with my girlfriend was more important than whatever the alpha in me thought I needed. Plus, Tori looked so happy, smiling even though she was trying not to as I walked next to her, a little bounce in my step. 

 

“You know you love it,” she retorted playfully, nudging my side. My smile widened, probably making me look like a big dork. We walked into the mall and I immediately decided to follow Tori’s lead. 

 

“So, what does the all powerful queen of fashion herself have planned for me?” The question seemed to please the omega, making me smile. 

 

“Well, I figured we’d just look around and see what you like and go from there,” she replied, looking around at the stores. I followed her gaze until my eyes fell on our reflection in a store window. Our fingers were loosely intertwined, relaxed as Tori paused in her steps to look for a store we could walk into. I watched her in the reflection, letting my eyes examine her. Her neat blond hair shimmered in the sunlight that shone through the windows in the ceiling three floors up, her tank top and short skirt hugging her curves in all the right ways. I honestly didn’t think she’d be able to find anything that would make her look less than gorgeous no matter how hard she tried. She could wear a garbage bag and I’d still be drooling over her, probably. After following the exposed line of her shoulder, my eyes traveled down her arm until I saw where we were connected, looking at myself in the reflection of the window. I was a lot less impressive than my girlfriend and actually seeing us standing next to each other was a little discouraging. Especially since she was wearing an outfit even more casual than mine was and she looked stunning whereas I just looked kinda ok. I couldn’t help deflating just a little as I realized something I hadn’t even thought about before. 

 

_ No wonder no one believes Tori and I are together, _ I thought, looking down at my ratty converse as I kicked gently at the edge of a piece of tile.  _ She’s totally out of my league. It’s a miracle she wants to even kiss me, let alone sleep with me on a regular basis. _

 

“Stop that,” Tori scolded gently, nudging me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her, confused as to what she meant.

 

“Stop what?” 

 

“That,” she said, letting go of my hand and stepping behind me to straighten my shoulders and lifting my chin so that I was looking at the reflection in the window again. “You’re thinking too much, I can feel it. You’re beautiful, ok? And no, I’m not too good for you, so don’t even bother saying it. Look at you.” She paused as I looked at my reflection, resisting the urge to shrink in on myself. “I know you hate this and I’m sorry, but you’re not as small and bad looking as you think you are. You know what I see?” I worried my bottom lip, shaking my head as I leaned back against her a little. She wrapped her arms around me, holding me close as she placed a gentle kiss behind my ear. “I see the girl I’ve had a giant, almost pathetic crush on since the first day I saw her. She’s beautiful and smart and an amazing photographer, friend, and girlfriend. She makes me feel like I’m important for who I am, not because of my parents or my money. I see someone I would give everything for. And she doesn’t even know how special she is.” I paused, trying to pretend like my heart was melting as a lump formed in my throat. I had to look away, trying to escape into my girlfriend’s warmth, trying to escape the intense amount of emotion I felt as she spoke. 

 

“I just wanna be the alpha you deserve,” I said shakily. “Someone that can protect you. Nobody would even believe that we were going out if we told them. Chloe barely believed it when I told her.” Tori chuckled softly making me frown in confusion.

 

“Max, do you not remember beating the shit out of that guy when we first slept together?” She asked, the memories of that night flashing behind my eyes, making me blush slightly as I nodded. “I was already head over heels for you before that and then you defended me like I was already yours. I never thought you’d be the type to literally punch another alpha in that situation because you’re so low-key, but it showed me that you cared because you put that submissive part of yourself aside to protect me. That takes a lot of guts.” I laughed softly, shaking my head as I turned around in her arms, holding her hips as I leaned up to kiss her. 

 

“You’re so sappy,” I teased, making her roll her eyes. “I honestly saw you with someone bigger than me. Like at least Nathan.” Tori smirked at that, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

“You’re plenty big,” she practically purred, making my clit twitch and swell slightly as it started to shift. I felt my cheeks go red at her words, butterflies erupting in my stomach. “Plus, you really know how to use it.” I swallowed a groan, knowing that she was trying to get a reaction out of me. 

“You really like getting me worked up in public, don’t you?” I asked somewhat stiffly, kissing her again. She just smirked, shrugging as she took my hand and lead me to a clothing store that looked very much like a place I would never step foot in without my girlfriend by my side. Or unless Chloe wanted to make fun of the clothes and snobby people. 

 

“Enough of that, time to get to work,” Tori replied simply, turning to me with a wicked grin on her face, excitement evident in her features. “So, what do you like in here? What do you think you’d look best in?” I worried my lip, looking around the store for anything that caught my eye. I saw a mannequin wearing a button up and a vest, Chloe’s words coming back to me.

 

“Chloe said I’d look good in a vest,” I replied, kind of looking forward to trying one. My parents had never really made me dress girly, but I hadn’t had many chances to dress up in something that wasn’t a dress. Plus, I’d always wondered what it would be like to wear a bow tie. Tori smiled at that, following my gaze to the mannequin before taking my hand.

 

“Ok, come on,” she said excitedly, leading me to a rack of vests that were made of so many different materials and colors that I didn’t even know where to start. “We’ll start with the vest and pick the shirt and pants and everything else from there.” I nodded, still worrying my bottom lip as I looked over the vests. I didn't even know if I was allowed to touch them, they all looked so expensive and fancy. Tori sighed, picking one up off the rack. It was a dark, almost too black, vest that had three buttons on it the front and a very fine, sharp look to it with a sort of tie in the back. She handed it to me, smiling expectantly. “Go on, try it on.” I took it hesitantly, noticing that it was extremely silky and soft, the small, fabric price tag hanging from it on a red string. I immediately took the price tag in my hand, looking down at the price. When my brain finally processed the number on the price tag, my heart nearly stopped.

 

“Two hundred dollars?” I whisper yelled, my eyes wide as I looked up at Tori. “Babe, we can’t get this-”

 

“Max,” she said in exasperation, making me pause. “Don’t have a heart attack. It’s not a big deal.”

 

“Victoria, it’s  _ two hundred dollars _ ,” I made sure to emphasize the price, wondering if she even knew how much money that was for a vest. “The price tag is made of the same fabric as the damned vest and I’m pretty sure you could buy a year’s worth of Starbucks for that much money.” My girlfriend’s eyes narrowed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

“So?” She asked incredulously, like I’d just said something dumb.

 

“So it’s ridiculous,” I told her, not quite able to understand why she was acting so nonchalant about something so expensive. 

 

“Max, you know who my parents are, right?” She asked me, her features softening slightly. That’s when it hit me. She was Victoria Chase, the heiress to the Chase Space and the Chase fortune. Two hundred dollars wasn’t a big deal to her because every piece of clothing she owned was probably worth my entire wardrobe and then some. I laughed softly, rubbing the back of my neck. 

 

“I’m sorry,” I said, feeling embarrassed. “I just… You really don’t have to do this for me. It’s too much.” The omega just shrugged, smirking at me.

 

“You can just pay me back later,” she said suggestively, the idea making my mouth go dry. “Now try it on already, I wanna see it.” I couldn’t help being a little nervous as I shrugged off my jacket, setting it on the rack as I put the vest on over one of my usual t-shirts. I looked down at myself, feeling kind of silly wearing a t-shirt under something so fancy and expensive looking. Looking up at Tori, I saw her staring pensively at me like she had something else in mind. She took a step forward, buttoning the vest so that it was a little tighter, more form fitting. She hummed thoughtfully, crossing her arms over her chest. I couldn’t help blushing under her gaze, not really used to people analyzing me so thoroughly. But the fact that it was Tori and not some stranger made it a little easier to endure. 

 

“I feel silly,” I grumbled, gripping nervously at the bottom hem of the vest. Tori rolled her eyes, swatting my hands away to loosen my grip on the expensive piece of clothing. 

 

“You’ll tear it if you pull on it like that,” she scolded, though there was a softness to her tone that eased my nerves and I could feel her scent calming me as she stepped forward to undo the buttons again. “I have an idea, but you’ll have to just trust me, ok?” I shrugged the vest off my shoulders, hanging it back up before slipping my arms through the sleeves of my jacket again. 

 

“I don’t know,” I said jokingly, following my girlfriend as she lead me to the back of the store to some dressing rooms. “For all I know, you’re going to make me try on something hella lame.” Tori turned to me, her brow quirked as she let her eyes roam up and down my body for dramatic effect. 

 

“Max, you know you’re one of my favorite people now, but your wardrobe is pretty much the epitome of lame,” she retorted, making me laugh even though the comment stung a little. Tori seemed to notice because her features softened, a small smile on her face as she leaned in to kiss me tenderly, her arms going to drape over my shoulders. I felt myself melting against her lips, a small sigh escaping me at the feeling of her pressing closer to me. 

 

“My clothes aren’t that lame,” I insisted somewhat breathlessly, though I honestly didn’t care at this point. What I cared about now was the fact that my girlfriend was pressed so close to me, that her scent was enveloping me to the point of being intoxicating. 

 

“Stay here, I’ll be right back,” she said with a smirk, walking away to go look for more clothes. I stayed where I was, hypnotized by Tori’s hips as they swayed with each step. I couldn’t help the blissful sigh that escaped me as I watched her walk away. God, I was so in love with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm for sure going to write a fic like this from Kate and Chloe's POV because that's what I was planning to do originally, but I wanted to try and do Chasefield first because I'm used to writing them. Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading and being patient with me, leave me a comment letting me know what you think and have an awesome day :)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max takes Victoria out on a special date, but things don't really go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, woot! Smut ahead, like literally the whole second half of the chapter lol. It's like fluffy smut, though, you feel? Also, hella crazy shit when it comes to the chasefield babies that may or may not be a thing in the near future ;) Anyways, thank you to everyone for the encouragement and well wishes for my family, you guys have no idea how much that means to me, really. You guys are seriously amazing and I really hope you guys know this chapter and every last thing I post are gifts from me to you <3   
> BUT ENOUGH OF THAT MUSHY, SAPPY CRAP!! TO THE FIC!!!

Victoria’s POV

 

“Right this way,” the hostess said, leading Max and me to a table. Max hadn’t told me what restaurant we were going to before we got to it, but when I realized where we were eating, I couldn’t help the giddy feeling that spread through me. 

 

“I can’t believe you picked this place,” I told her as we sat down, looking around at the fancy, Victorian decor as gentle classical music floated through the air. “I can’t believe you actually got a reservation. Even my parents have to call a week in advance to get a table.” The  _ Belle Lune  _ was one of the best French restaurants this side of the country, which was extremely surprising considering it was in the middle of downtown Arcadia Bay, one of the least classy places on the face of the planet. Max was grinning despite her nervous fidgeting. 

 

“You like it?” She asked hopefully, picking up her napkin and placing it on her lap.

 

“Are you kidding me? This is amazing, Max,” I replied, reaching across the table to take her hand in mine. She smiled back at me, looking relieved. Max must’ve been planning this for weeks, probably after the first week we started dating if she made a reservation for a table this good. “How did you know I liked this place?” Max grinned, shrugging as she took a sip of the glass of water that was already waiting for her on the table. 

 

“You wouldn’t stop talking about it after your parents took you here for your birthday,” she said simply, making me feel a little embarrassed. I’d mostly been surprised that my parents had remembered my birthday that year, let alone paid me enough attention to know I loved just about everything French. “Plus, you used to speak French in class a lot before Jefferson got arrested and you watch lame French movies all the time.”

 

“So I guess the dots weren’t too hard to connect, then,” I grumbled, though it warmed my heart to know that Max had paid that much attention to me back when we weren’t much more than competition to one another. Max laughed softly, smiling at me before setting her glass of water down again, I couldn’t help looking her over again as she picked up the menu. It had taken almost three hours and a lot of convincing, but I had managed to get Max to believe that she looked really good in black slacks, a nice white blouse and a blazer that accentuated what little curves she had to her body. I had even gotten her wear the tie with it, even though she kept trying to loosen it. I told her that she only had to wear it once, since it wasn’t really her style, but she looked so good, I just couldn’t help buying it for her. I also couldn’t stop myself from imagining how she might react if I got to my feet, made my way around the table to straddle her hips and tug her into a kiss. Better yet, tugging her into my room by the tie I’d barely convinced her to wear, feeling her breath hot and panted against my lips. I felt my insides give a needy pulse at the idea and had to swallow a moan that had caught in my throat. 

 

Max seemed oblivious to my inner struggle as her eyes roamed over the menu, a slight wrinkle between her brows as she tried to decide what she could stomach, probably. I rolled my eyes, picking up the menu to hide the affectionate smile that spread across my face. She probably didn’t know what half this stuff was, let alone if she’d like it. I read over the menu a little, trying to distract myself from the idea of pulling Max into the perfectly clean bathroom of the restaurant and making her knot me right then and there. I couldn’t tell whether it was the fancy new outfit or the fact that she cared enough to spend her money on taking me to such a nice restaurant, but something about tonight just felt so right. I just hoped we could make the most of it. 

 

The past few days had been rough in terms of being able to keep my food down. Not to mention that the little make out session Max and I had had before leaving for the restaurant had been interrupted when she started palming my breasts. They’d been so sore that I had to make her stop. I wished we could just go back to my car and pick up where we’d left off, but my stomach was grumbling already and Max was looking more and more confused by the moment. I set my menu down, already knowing what I’d want to get as I fixed my girlfriend with an amused smirk. 

 

“Do you know what you want?” I asked, my amusement growing at the confused look she gave me when she looked up from her menu. 

 

“Help,” she whined softly, scooting her chair closer to me so I could point out things on the menu she might like. I leaned in a little closer than I needed to, taking a deep breath to feign annoyance when I really just needed to feel Max’s scent filling my lungs. I looked over the menu, glad for the French classes I’d been taking over the years since it gave me a slight advantage over most people who dined in places like this. I still dreamed of going to France someday and had even been putting money aside to go over the summer. A small part of me even wondered if Max would want to come with me. If we were still together by then, anyway. 

 

“Do you want something new or something you’re used to eating?” I asked her, wrapping my fingers around her bicep and squeezing gently. I felt her relax next to me, a warm feeling filling my chest at the idea that I was helping her feel relaxed in a place that was so far out of her comfort zone. Max wasn’t helpless by any means, she was surprisingly confident in a lot of things I wouldn’t have expected, especially when it came to photography and Math, but when it came to things like this, it was obvious that she felt out of place.

 

“If I really want something new, I’ll just steal a bite of whatever you’re having,” she replied, leaning over to kiss my cheek. I smiled, rolling my eyes as I read through the menu. Most of it was very expensive and very small portions, not to mention that half of them had something in them I knew for a fact Max wouldn’t like. Finally, I spotted something simple I knew my girlfriend would like and took the menu from her, closing it as the our waiter walked over, wearing an even fancier outfit than Max. My girlfriend made to scoot back over to her side of the table, but I put my hand on her thigh to stop her, making her freeze as the waiter got closer. 

 

“Hello, welcome to  _ Belle Lune, _ ” he said, bowing his head in greeting. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Miss Chase. Would you like a free glass of wine? Your parents have put some money on a tab specially for your family.” I considered it, looking to Max before deciding against it.

“I’m alright, but thank you,” I replied, handing him the menus. “I think we’re ready to order, though if you’re ready for us.” The waiter nodded, pulling out a notepad and a pen. “I’m going to have the  _ Foie Gras  _ and she’ll have the  _ Steak Frites. _ ” 

 

“Is that all?”

 

“Yes, thank you,” I replied, getting a nod from him as he walked away. Max gave me a puzzled look as I sipped at my water, making me look over at her, a slight blush burning along my cheeks. “What?” 

 

“You’re just a big French nerd, aren’t you?” She asked me, a small smirk tugging at her lips. I rolled my eyes, leaning back in my chair. 

 

“French is the most romantic language on earth,” I said simply, taking another sip of my water. “Plus, I’m not a nerd.” 

 

_ Not that anyone besides Taylor, Nate and Max know, anyway, _ I thought to myself, knowing full well that I would probably be teased mercilessly by almost anyone else. Not that Taylor didn’t make jabs every time she got the chance and Nathan wasn’t much better. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Max asked, a slight growl in her voice that sent a shiver through me that made it’s home right between my thighs, forcing me to cross my legs as I fixed Max with my best predatory glare. She seemed to shrink slightly under my gaze, but she held her ground, her eyes locked with mine. I leaned forward, making to kiss her before changing my course and making sure she could feel my lips move against her ear. 

 

“ _ Tu es trop mignon pour ton bien, Maxine _ ,” I whispered lowly, putting my hand on her thigh and hearing her breath hitch in her chest. “ _ Et ne me lancez même pas sur comment étonnant vous sentez ou comment vous êtes forte. Comme tu te sens bien en moi. _ ” Max gave a full body shiver at that, her scent becoming a little stronger as I felt her shift in her seat. I looked down, seeing a telltale bulge pressing against the front of her slacks, making me smirk triumphantly as I placed a gentle kiss against her neck before pulling away. I got an awestruck look from her, one that had desire and slight confusion behind it. 

 

“You’re evil,” she said lamely, shifting in her seat to get more comfortable. Part of me felt bad seeing her so uncomfortable, but a bigger part of me loved teasing her like this. It was too fun to turn down such a perfect opportunity. I let one of my heels fall from my foot, teasing the hem of Max’s slacks with my toes under the table. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you take care of that tonight after dinner,” I promised, kissing her cheek as the waiter came back with our food, setting our plates down in front of us. Max chuckled when she saw what I ordered for her, picking up her utensils to start eating. It was just steak and fries, which I figured was as Two Whales as this place was going to get. I was so excited for my food that I barely noticed the nausea welling up in my stomach. Well, not until my food was in front of me and I was placing a bite of the well-cooked duck into my mouth. I chewed the bite slowly, savoring the flavor until my eyes went wide, my stomach clenching almost painfully as I swallowed. 

 

“Tori?” Max asked, her voice full of concern as I tried to hold back the burning sensation of  vomit I could feel crawling up my throat. “Are you ok?” I gagged before I could answer, getting to my feet and running to the bathroom as quickly as I could. I felt something collide with my shoulder, but I barely noticed it, it was probably just the doorframe, anyway. I got to the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door behind me before kneeling in front of the toilet, throwing up so hard that it hurt. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I gripped onto the toilet with one hand, my other braced against the tile to keep myself up. I sat there for a little while, even after I’d stopped gagging, just trying to catch my breath. I heard footsteps as Max walked up behind me, her scent mingled with concern and slight disgust. “Are you ok?” She asked sheepishly, walking over and kneeling beside me, her hand rubbing soothing circles against my back. I gave a weak nod, sitting back on my heels as I grabbed some toilet paper to wipe my mouth. 

 

“I think so,” I replied, though my voice was raspy and my throat hurt a little. I could still taste the leftover vomit in the back of my throat and it made me want to gag again. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” Max chuckled nervously, scooting a little closer to me. 

 

“Don’t be silly,” she said, handing me a glass of water that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. I looked up, seeing our waiter looking on with concern written plainly on his face.

 

“I’ll get you your check,” he said to Max. “And don’t worry, I’ll take her meal off the bill.” 

 

“Thank you,” Max said before turning her attention back to me, kissing the nape of my neck as I took a sip of water, swishing it around in my mouth before spitting it into the toilet. “Come on, let’s get you home.” 

 

“Can I sleep in your room with you tonight?” I asked softly, getting to my feet with a little help from my girlfriend. 

 

“Of course, you nerd,” she said, holding my hand as we walked out of the restaurant. I still felt nauseous, even as we walked back to Max’s room, her holding my high heels in one hand and my own hand in the other. 

 

“I’m sorry I ruined our date,” I said as she laid down behind me, wrapping her arms around my middle as she snuggled against my back. We’d been able to get our pajamas on and I was able to brush my teeth for a solid five minutes before we climbed into bed, but my stomach still turned a little even when we were lying still in Max’s bed.

 

“You didn’t ruin it, that thing you ate did,” she said softly, scattering gentle kisses along the side of my neck. I shook my head, burying my face in Max’s pillow as tears pricked my eyes. 

 

“I’ve been feeling sick for a few days,” I confessed, letting out a shaky sigh as I continued. “I don’t know why, but I haven’t been able to eat much of anything for the past few days and I… I don’t know.” Max paused and I could feel her muscles tensing against my back. 

 

“D-don’t omegas get really nauseous when they’re… You know-”

 

“No,” I snapped, clutching at Max’s blankets as I fought back tears, my gut churning with fear and anxiety. “I’m not pregnant. I can’t be. The suppressants are supposed to stop me from getting pregnant.”

 

“The heat suppressants?” Max asked, sitting up as I tried to just shut the conversation out of my mind. “You mean the ones you haven’t taken since the heat before your last one? Tori, there’s no way that could stop you from getting pregnant if you haven’t taken it in over four months.”

 

“Max,” I said shakily, curling in on myself a little. I couldn’t do this. I couldn’t have this conversation. Because I wasn’t pregnant. I just wasn’t. 

 

“Tori, we haven’t used protection once because I thought you were on something,” Max insisted, sounding angry. 

 

“Oh, so this is my fault?” I snarled, sitting up to face her. She seemed taken aback by my aggressive response, but she didn’t back down. Instead, she seemed almost deathly calm. 

 

“No, I’m just saying that maybe it would’ve been nice to know you weren’t on anything before we slept together,” she replied, so calm that it was making me angry. 

 

“What, because having a pup with me would be the end of the world, wouldn’t it?” I snapped, tears running down my cheeks as I watched my girlfriend’s features go from calm to hurt in an instant. 

 

“No, Tori, that’s not what I meant-” 

 

“Shut up,” I sobbed, getting out of Max’s bed and walking towards the door. “Don’t you dare come after me. I don’t want to talk about this.”

 

“Tori, please,” Max said shakily, grabbing my wrist. Her grasp was so gentle that I could’ve just pulled away from it and walked away, but something about the desperation in her voice made me pause, made my heart ache. “Please, we can work this out. Just don’t go.” I felt myself starting to shake as I tried not to cry. I didn’t know what to do. I could either stay here with Max and risk getting asked more probing questions or go back to my room and stay awake with my own thoughts. If I let myself be alone, I might do something stupid and I really didn’t want to explain a hangover, or worse, to Max the next morning. So I turned around, keeping my eyes on the ground as Max took a small step closer to me.

 

“Hey,” she said softly, gently nudging my forehead with her own. I sniffled, reluctantly looking up into Max’s shimmering, silver eyes. I knew I wouldn’t be able to look away as soon as Max had caught my gaze. I was never really able to break eye contact easily when it came to her, especially when she was looking at me like I was the only person in the world. “I love you, Victoria. You mean so much to me and I… Even though it’s scary, I would love to have a pup with you. I just… We’re so young and your parents would probably kill me if they knew you were with someone like me.” 

 

“I don’t care about them,” I said softly, stepping closer to Max. “I… I love you too. I’m just scared. I didn’t think of myself having kids, but you make me think that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Even if I get fat and lose bladder control and have spit up on all my blouses.” I hadn’t noticed that I was rambling nervously until Max chuckled, shaking her head as she pulled me close. 

 

“You’re gonna give yourself a panic attack if you keep talking like that,” she warned me gently, leaning in to kiss me tenderly. I felt myself starting to relax against her, letting her words sink into my mind, letting them burn themselves into my memory. Max loved me, she’d said it herself. She loved  _ me _ . Not my clothes, not my money, not my family’s status, she loved  _ me _ . And I could feel it in the way she kissed me and the way her hands touched me like I was something sacred, a treasure she cherished. “I love you,” she said softly, sending shivers down my spine. 

 

“I love you,” I told her, savoring the way the words felt on my tongue. They were soft and sweet and gentle and fierce all at once and I couldn’t get enough of them, or the way Max smiled when I said them. “I love you. God, Max, I love you.” I breathed the words between kisses, feeling us gravitating back to the bed. I fell back into Max’s bed with a breathless giggle, letting her fall down on top of me as I tugged at the back of her dorky sleep shirt. She was smiling into each kiss, I could feel it and we both couldn’t help laughing giddily each time we stopped to breathe. The words felt like a release of their own, like saying them aloud let me breathe a little easier as a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I didn’t even know I’d needed to say it until it was out in the air. I didn’t even know if I was supposed to feel this much excitement filling me at the idea that Max Caulfield and I were in love, but I did and my body ached to show her just how much she mattered to me. 

 

I leaned up, helping her pull the silk nightgown I’d decided to wear off over my head, tossing it to the floor. She leaned back down on top of me, palming my breast as she ground the bulge in the front of her short between my legs. I gasped into her mouth, a jolt of pleasure causing a pulse of wetness to stain my underwear. Reaching down between us, I tried to get her shorts off, but she swatted my hand away. A whimper escaped me, but when I looked up into Max’s eyes, it died in my throat. She was looking down at me, her eyes burning with love and desire so deep that it made my heart skip a beat. 

 

“Be patient,” she said softly, stroking my cheek with her thumb as she leaned down to kiss me gently, the movement of her lips slow and all consuming as she let her hands travel over my skin. I whimpered at the feeling of her fingertips floating over a particularly sensitive spot against the side of my ribs and she smiled, pulling away from the kiss. “I wanna take my time. I haven’t gotten a chance to explore you as much as I’d like.” I whined softly, arching up against Max as she leaned down to kiss along my collar bone.

 

“You’re just being a tease,” I gasped out, wishing I could get myself to sit still under Max’s hot, affectionate, open mouthed kisses and the gentle nips she left behind every so often. I hadn’t realized how much I needed this until it was happening and I tried to savor every single touch of Max’s lips on my skin, even though the anticipation was making me squirm. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad, maybe having Max’s baby wouldn’t be so horrible. My parents would never approve of Max, but I didn’t care anymore. I loved Max more than I thought was possible and feeling her worship my body, cherishing my reactions to her affection, it was almost too much. A deep, primal part of me was clawing to the surface, the part of me that thought about being with Max forever. The part of me that I shoved down into the depths of my mind whenever it surfaced. It begged for the alpha to make me hers, it wanted Max, wanted her love and care and the way she played with my hair and the way she laughed and sang along to stupid songs and gave me her leftovers even when she was hungry. The Max who loved even though it was dangerous and hurt too much to be worth it. 

 

I didn’t realize that I had started crying until Max was brushing the tears off of my cheeks and kissing me until my bottom lip stopped quivering. 

 

“You want me to stop?” She whispered, brushing my hair aside and running her fingers through it soothingly. I opened my eyes again, shaking my head as I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her closer to me. I hadn’t even noticed that she’d taken her clothes off until now.

 

“No, I’m just… I love you,” I said shakily, my heart swelling when I saw her start to smile above me. 

 

“I love you too, Tori,” she said softly, pressing herself close to me again as she kissed me sweetly. I knew I was in deep, but this proved it. I’d never get enough of her and it was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. “Should I keep going?” I nodded, taking a deep breath as I looked between us. Max’s shaft had already formed completely, clear fluid leaking from the head as it gave a small twitch. My insides pulsed at the sight and my hand reached down before I could stop it, wrapping my fingers around the base of her length and squeezing gently. I was surprised when Max let out a sound somewhere between a whine and a groan, her hips jerking as she tried not to thrust into my hand. She didn’t fight me as I guided her hips down between my thighs, letting out a shaky sigh as the head of her cock pressed gently against my entrance. 

 

“Go ahead, it’s ok,” I said somewhat breathlessly, my hands traveling down her shoulders and back, hoping to soothe the slightly concerned look on her face. “I’m ok, I promise. Please, I need this.”

 

“But what if you really do get pregnant?” She asked, the question rolling around in my head like a bunch of marbles, taking hold of most of my other thoughts. I worried my bottom lip, looking up into Max’s silvery blue eyes, letting my gaze travel down to her cheeks and between her freckles, taking in the slight curve of a frown on her lips then up to the wrinkle in the middle of her forehead. Max was so beautiful, it was almost hard to believe that she couldn’t see it when everyone else obviously did. When I looked back into her eyes, my heart nearly stopped at the realization that hit me. I wanted this, wanted the possibility no matter how scary it was. 

 

“We’ll worry about it if it happens,” I decided, though I knew it was slightly skewed reasoning. But I couldn’t say no to the idea of child with Max’s eyes or her smile, even if it would lead to some of the hardest times of my life. “Please, Max. I… I need you.” I could see her worry fading, though there was still concern somewhere behind her eyes as she leaned down to kiss me again, slow and tender, like I was fragile. I was afraid she wasn’t going to go through with it until I felt her hips pressing forward, feeling myself stretch open to accommodate her. I gasped against her lips, the slight burn making my mind feel warm and fuzzy as it focused on the point of pleasure between my legs where we were connected. She set an almost painfully slow pace, but I didn’t push her as much as I wanted to. I just spread my legs a little wider, sighing in relief as the widest part of the head finally pushed past my entrance. 

 

“Tori,” she groaned breathlessly, her words hot and shaky against my lips as she started to thrust. I gasped, tensing beneath her as the slickness of my arousal let her sheath herself to the hilt after a few thrusts. She groaned above me, panting as she started to move in and out of me. I could feel her restraint hardening the muscles in her shoulders and back, could see her struggling to keep control of herself in the way her eyes shut as her mouth hung open slightly. 

 

“I’ve got you,” I whispered, wrapping my legs around her waist and gently pressing the heel of my foot to her backside, hoping to encourage her. She always held back like this, trying to fight the alpha inside herself. She’d tried to explain it to me once, but she’d gotten too frustrated with her own stuttered explanation and decided not to talk about it anymore. But I could feel it in the way she held me, the way she tried not to go too fast or too hard. She was always so gentle, like I couldn’t take whatever her instincts wanted her to do. It was always hard for her to relax when we did things like this. She hadn’t been rough with me since the first time we’d slept together, when this whole thing had only just begun and we’d both been holding back for too long. But now she was all careful thrusts and perfect patience, and part of me wondered sometimes if she even enjoyed this anymore when she got all tense. 

 

I tangled the fingers of my right hand in her hair, pulling her down gently to kiss her, hoping the gesture would make her feel more relaxed, but she kept her thrusts slow and powerful, keeping herself firmly under wraps. 

 

“Max,” I whispered, surprised and slightly satisfied when the sound of her name made her hips jerk against me, making me moan at the feeling of the power I knew laid within the steel tight muscles beneath her skin. “You don’t have to hold back. Please, give me everything.” She let out a shaky groan, starting to pick up the pace a little and I could feel her starting to relax. I sighed in relief, the friction of feeling her move in and out of me making me release a long moan of approval. That seemed to spur her on, because she slowly started to go faster and harder, burying her face in my neck as I gasped and writhed beneath her, pleasure coiling and burning inside me. I could feel her breath against my neck until she latched onto my skin, sucking until it almost hurt just below my ear. The sensation had me rippling around her shaft, my mind going almost completely blank as I felt Max start to let go of whatever had been holding her back. 

 

“Fuck,  _ yes _ ,” I gasped out, my nails digging into her back and raking up to her shoulders as I searched for a hold, anything that could keep my grounded as Max slammed into me with a force I couldn’t have imagined would feel so good. I felt sparks lighting beneath my skin, stars flashing behind my eyes as she left clumsy bite marks and kisses along my chest and neck. I could’ve sworn I heard her bed banging against the wall as she hit the perfect spot over and over again, making me moan louder with each thrust.

 

“Victoria,” I heard her groan, the beginning of her knot starting to press into me. My hips pressed against hers, trying desperately to take her in as I was stretched even further. I felt like I was being split open and my insides pulsed and grabbed at Max’s cock, trying to pull it deeper as I gasped and moaned to the ceiling. I knew that half of Arcadia Bay could probably hear me, but I didn’t care, because each thrust that didn’t force my alpha’s knot inside me was one of the worst forms of torture I’d even known. But I could feel Max starting to tense again and I knew that she was close, knew that she wouldn’t knot me if I didn’t make sure she knew I wanted it. So I arched up against her, letting out a loud whine as I tried to hold her closer with my legs wrapped around her.

 

“Please, Max, please,” I begged, feeling her pulse inside me as I spoke. “I need it. Need your knot, plea- ahhh!” I didn’t even have a chance to finish my plea before Max was forcing her knot inside me, the widest part sinking inside me with a slick popping sound. My back arched up as my insides rippled around her, trying to take her release before mine had even started. It wasn’t until that moment when I noticed how close I was and Max reached down between us, her fingers almost frantically circling my clit as her knot gave a heavy pulse inside me. Her touch sent bolts of pleasure through me, my mind going white as my release crashed over me. I’m pretty sure I screamed, but I couldn’t hear myself over the sound of Max gasping my name next to my ear. I felt Max spilling out inside me only moments after my own climax had started, the feeling of being filled making me cry out again as I searched for something, anything to hold on to before I fell apart completely as Max filled me and my walls stretched to take everything she had. 

 

It felt like forever and a day before our shared release went from strong, almost violent pulses to gentle twitches. I felt myself sag down against the mattress below me, my chest still heaving as I tried to catch my breath. Max was practically limp as she laid on top of me, her arms moving under my back so she could wrap them around my middle and pull me closer to her. I sighed softly, a drowsy purr escaping me as Max nuzzled my neck, leaving kisses under and behind my ear. 

 

“You ok?” I asked softly, reaching up to stroke her hair. She groaned softly, holding me impossibly tighter. I let out a breathless laugh, turning my head to kiss her cheek. “Max, it’s ok.”

 

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” she mumbled, turning her head a little to look at me even though she kept her eyes locked on any part of my face that wasn’t my eyes. “I never really… I just… I wanna be sure you get what you need first instead of just taking what I want from you.” I paused, my brow furrowing as I thought about what she meant. She might’ve just been sugar coating it and not telling me what was really going on, but I knew that what she’d said must’ve really been part of it. It was understandable, Max was definitely the self-sacrificing type when it came to stuff like this. I could guiltily remember several times that Max and I had started making out and things had gotten heated to the point that she’d go down on me and get me off and then refuse when I asked if she wanted me to return the favor. I really did want to do the same for her, my mouth even started watering when I thought about getting down on my knees and undoing her pants to return the favor she’d given me. But she never let me.

 

“Is that why you won’t let me go down on you?” I asked softly, feeling her stiffen slightly on top of me. I sighed, looking into her eyes so she would hear what I said next. “It’s ok, you can talk to me about this stuff, Max. It’s probably better if you talk to me about it.” I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hurt whenever she said she didn’t want me to get her off after we had run-ins like that. Because I  _ wanted  _ to make Max feel good, just like she did for me. 

 

“I just don’t want to make you do something that you don’t wanna do,” she said sheepishly, fiddling with a loose thread on her pillowcase. I leaned up slightly, trailing kisses along her cheek and down to her lips, satisfaction and warmth filling me when she leaned in closer to me. 

 

“I wouldn’t offer to do stuff like that for you if I didn’t want to,” I replied, glad that we were tied so that she couldn’t hide from the conversation. I felt sort of bad for taking her out of her comfort zone so often, but part of me knew that it might help her a little. “It’d be different if  _ you  _ didn’t want me to do it. Do you not want me to?” Max paused, her cheeks going pink as she looked away from me again. 

 

“I… I don’t know,” she muttered nervously, like she was a child talking to a friend about a person they had a crush on. She definitely wasn’t acting like she had just fucked and knotted me in her own bed. I cupped her cheek with my hand, stroking it with my thumb.

 

“I’m sorry,” I said softly, deciding to let it go for now. “We don’t have to talk about this right now.” Max nodded, looking relieved as she loosened up against me. I felt my own muscles loosen slightly, holding her close as I started to close my eyes. I was exhausted. Today had been crazy long and I was always feeling tired nowadays. I figured it was just part of spending long nights up with Max whether we were watching movies, studying or doing what we’d just done, but today had been a whole different kind of exhausting. I tried not to think about what might happen if I really was pregnant, trying to find relaxation in my girlfriend’s arms, feeling her chest rise and fall against mine as she breathed. The feeling was soothing, as was the way Max’s scent seemed to envelope me as the minutes passed. I let out a sigh, snuggling closer to her as I tried to fall asleep. 

  
I could deal with this whole situation tomorrow. It might not even really be happening. Even though a small, quiet part of me really hoped it was. But that was crazy. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys all for reading this mushy-ass chapter, I hope you all liked it :) Leave me a comment letting me know what you think and have an awesome day! AND DON'T FORGET, Y'ALL ARE AMAZING
> 
> Translations:  
> You're too cute for your own good, Maxine: Tu es trop mignon pour ton bien, Maxine
> 
> And don't even get me started on how amazing you smell or how strong you are. How good you feel inside me.: Et ne me lancez même pas sur comment étonnant vous sentez ou comment vous êtes forte. Comme tu te sens bien en moi.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Warren have a talk and Victoria tells Max something that's going to change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I've been gone for so long. Things have been crazy and whenever I sat down to write, I ended up sleeping or talking to my girlfriend because she's amazing and distracting in all kinds of ways XD Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I hope to be writing and posting more regularly than I have been lately. Also, shout out to my girlfriend @applesaucedinosaur for proofreading this for me, you're amazing, baby, I love you!

Max’s POV

 

I let out a frustrated groan, letting my head fall forward so that my forehead made a small thud against my notebook. Tori had kicked me out of her room so that we could focus on studying because apparently it was impossible for us to keep our hands off each other today. I mean, I wouldn’t say it was  _ easy  _ most days, but today was particularly difficult compared to most that we’d spent together. We’d been sitting on her couch with her in my lap, reading over some super boring chapter in the photography textbook. I’d been bored out of my mind listening to it and had spaced out when I buried my face in her neck and started breathing in her scent. She’d always smelled amazing, but she had started smelling even better recently and I tried not to think too hard as to why that might be. Regardless of the reason, the smell had started making my mouth water so I had started kiss from the sensitive spot behind her ear, to the fading purple mark on her shoulder, savoring the shaky breaths and gentle sighs she’d let out before leaning back against me. That’s when things took a turn that I hadn’t been expecting.

 

Instead of letting me keep going, she got to her feet, her fists clenched as she took a few deep breaths before telling me to go to my room. Which was just all kinds of confusing. She’d gone on to explain that we needed to actually study this time instead of having a repeat of the night before which had started in studying and ended in something a lot more interesting. Unfortunately, today wouldn’t be the same because my girlfriend had to literally shove me out of her room so that I’d stop pouting at her. I mean, yeah I was probably being super annoying, but something about Tori was making me even more clingy and obnoxious than usual. As much as I hated being annoying and overly clingy, I couldn’t help it over the past few days. Especially after that night Tori and I had after our date went south. I mean, I don’t even really know if “went south” is a good way to put it because it was one of the best nights I’d ever had. But something was different now. I’m not even really sure what changed, but whatever it was had made me feel like some sort of love sick puppy. 

 

Maybe it was because of the potential pregnancy that had been weighing in the back of my mind. It was… Well, it was terrifying, honestly. I mean, it’s not like I hadn’t thought about it sometimes, but I’d never brought it up because I knew that Tori was kinda weird about it. We hadn’t really even talked about it since that night which was almost an entire week ago. But we were both just too scared, I guess. She was scared what her parents would think and I was scared about basically everything that came along with being a sire. Just thinking about it made my stomach clench as I took a deep breath, trying to calm my heart as it sped up in my chest. We didn’t even know if she was pregnant, so there was no reason for me to be freaking out.

 

_ Except that you’ve looked up pregnancy symptoms on the internet 20 times and she has all of the ones on the list.  _

 

“Shut up,” I groaned at myself, pushing away the images of webpages that gave detailed lists of what omegas went through during the early stages of pregnancy. I just needed to distract myself. I sat up, looking around my room. I looked down at my phone, worrying my bottom lip. Tori would probably let me back in her room if I played my cards right, but being around my possibly pregnant girlfriend probably wouldn’t help the whole not thinking about her being pregnant part of my plan. Dana was probably hanging out with Trevor again if the sounds of really loud music coming from her room were any hint. Chloe was always at work and any free time she had was spent with Kate, so she probably wasn’t any help. I might be able to text Warren, though. He was always willing to hang out. 

 

Picking up my phone, I sent Warren a text, asking if he wanted to meet up. 

 

_ NerdKing: sure thing! Meet up outside the dorms? I don’t wanna get in trouble for being in the girl’s dorms _

 

_ Me: sure thing, see ya in a minute _

 

I smiled to myself, grabbing my camera bag as I walked out of my room and stuffed my phone in my pocket. Warren and I hadn’t had much time to hang out recently and I missed seeing him to be honest. I mean, yeah he acted kinda weird sometimes and got flustered when we hung out sometimes, but it was whatever. He was one of my best friends, even though we didn’t spend tons of time together, we always had fun stuff to talk about. I walked out of my room and then down the stairs and out onto the lawn outside the dorms. Warren was already there waiting for me, his eyes glued to his phone as he smiled like a big dork and a small blush covered his cheeks. I felt a smile of my own tugging at my lips as I walked over to him. Plopping down next to him, I leaned my elbow on his shoulder, smiling when he jumped a little. He laughed, setting his phone aside as the blush on his cheeks brightened. 

 

“Hey, Max,” he said somewhat bashfully as he pulled me into an only slightly awkward side hug. 

 

“Hey, whatchya smiling so big about?” I asked, nudging his shoulder and wiggling my eyebrows. He laughed nervously, rolling his eyes as he fidgeted where he sat. 

 

“Just a person,” he replied, his smile growing as he looked down at the grass. Now that I was closer to Warren, I noticed that his scent really was different, but only subtly. Whoever it was must’ve been quite the alpha to have gotten to Warren. He’d never been a super flirtatious omega and Chloe had warned me more than once that he might have feelings for me, but I was happy for my friend. He looked really happy. 

 

“Oh, and exactly who is this  _ someone _ ?” I asked, feeling my friend’s excitement becoming my own as he turned to face me fully, a big smile on his face. 

 

“I can’t tell you who it is, but he’s really amazing,” Warren replied, blushing even more as he continued to speak. “We’ve been a bit of a thing for a week now and I just can’t get enough of him. We’ve been trying to keep it on the downlow, though. He’s still not sure how people will react.” I felt my brow furrow for a moment, sort of surprised that his explanation sounded so similar to the one I would give to someone who asked me about my relationship with Tori. That’s when it dawned on me.

 

“Wait a second,” I said, looking around to be sure there was no one around before looking back to Warren. “Is it Nathan?” Warren’s eyes widened at the question, his whole body going tense.

 

“How did you know?” He whispered, looking around as nervously as I had, if not more so.

 

“Because To- Victoria and I are doing the same thing,” I whispered back, smiling at the look of excitement that covered the omega’s face. 

 

“Are you serious?” He asked a little too loudly, making me shoosh him as we both laughed. “Max, that’s so awesome! Is she nice to you? I hope she’s not as mean behind closed doors.”

 

“She’s not as bad as she seems,” I replied, smiling at all the memories of the two of us actually having conversations with each other instead of how it used to be. It was almost like some weird dream or a miracle of some sort. “She’s actually pretty amazing. We spend a lot of time together which I think has helped a bit, especially now that we know we actually have things in common. What about Nathan? Is he really as much of an asshole as people think?” Warren smiled, but it was a little sadder than before, shaking his head.

 

“He’s really not that bad either,” he replied softly, running his fingers through his hair. “He actually really cares about people, especially his friends. He talks about Victoria a lot, actually. You know, ‘cause they grew up together and stuff. I shouldn’t go too much into detail, but apparently Victoria was there for him a lot over the years when he still lived with his parents.” I nodded, feeling a slight tug in my chest. It was hard to believe that Nathan Prescott wasn’t always a total piece of shit, but I guess it made sense. I guess him and Tori were a lot alike when it came to pretending to hate everybody.

 

“Ok, but how the hell did you guys get together?” I asked Warren, deciding to talk about something a little lighter. Warren’s smile widened at that and he bounced just a little where he sat. 

 

“Well, he needed help studying for a Chem test and since I have the highest grade in the class, he said he’d pay me to do it,” he said, talking fast as the memory flashed through his mind. I smiled as I listened, excited to hear how Warren had managed to land a guy like Nathan when they were obviously polar opposites. “I decided that I’d probably need the money, so I went to his dorm and helped him study a little, but he kept staring at me and stuff and I got kinda weirded out so I asked him why he was being so weird. Then he got all flustered and cute and started talking about how he just wanted to talk to me more since he felt bad for pushing me around so much last semester. He even asked me if I was with you because of how we spent so much time together and everything and I said no, obviously. Then, right when I was about to leave after we finished studying, he asked me if I wanted to go out to dinner and he just looked so adorable and shy so I couldn’t say no!” I laughed at the thought of Nathan being anything but the headstrong alpha he always was, barely able to imagine it. 

 

“Then what?” I asked, criss-crossing my legs as I listened to Warren talk about how the two of them had gone to dinner and how awkward it had been and how they’d gone to a movie and how Nathan had tried to hold his hand. It was honestly an adorable story. Apparently, after a few more dates, they’d decided to be exclusive even though they’d keep their relationship under wraps for now. 

 

“But what about you and Victoria?” He asked me, taking a more mischievous tone. “I can’t imagine that was an easy process. How’d you crack her?” I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as I chuckled, shrugging.

 

“Actually, she uh… She was the one who cracked me, I guess,” I said sheepishly. Warren laughed, rolling his eyes.

 

“No, I’m serious,” he said, shoving me playfully. I laughed, nearly falling off the bench as I shoved him back.

 

“I’m serious,” I insisted, smiling so much that my face hurt. I’d forgotten how much fun Warren and I had talking like this. I was really glad we were friends, even if things had been awkward for awhile. “She asked me to help her study, kissed me then invited Chloe, Kate and me to a Vortex Club party and we uh… Well…” I trailed off and Warren chuckled, smirking at me. 

 

“Don’t tell me you guys got nasty,” he teased, making me blush even harder. 

 

“I mean, I’m not gonna say we  _ didn’t  _ get nasty,” I replied, feeling my shoulders tense a little as I smiled. “A few times, anyway.” 

 

“Oh my god, why haven’t you told me sooner?” Warren asked as he laughed, acting like the idea of Tori and I sleeping together was a hilarious joke. But I laughed too, realizing that even he and Nathan had gone through the normal hoops of dating while Tori and I had just sort of skipped a few steps. 

 

“Oh come on, like you and Presnut haven’t done nasty stuff,” I teased, kicking his foot playfully. He blushed, but kept laughing, shrugging.

 

“Yeah, but we didn’t do that kinda stuff until recently,” he replied, looking embarrassed. I rolled my eyes teasingly, deciding to let it go.

 

“Well, I’m really happy for you,” I said with a smile, getting a smile in return from my friend. 

 

“I’m happy for you too,” he said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back, ruffling his hair when I pulled away. I was about to ask him how his classes were going when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Normally I would’ve ignored it, but with the whole situation with Tori, I always checked it, especially after our almost date. Lord only knew if she was throwing up again or worse. I mean, there wasn’t much craziness that could happen early on in a pregnancy, but if she was actually sick, then I’d feel like a giant asshole for not at least checking on her. 

 

“Sorry, dude, gimme a sec,” I said to Warren as I pulled out my phone. The text I saw made my smile a little, a slight blush covering my cheeks.

 

_ Toribear: baaaaaabbbbeeeeee… com’ere  _

 

_ Me: oh so now you wanna snuggle _

 

_ Toribear: my tumy hurts and im feeling clingy. Dont judge me.  _

  
  


My first instinct was to run right to her room and try to make her feel better, but I decided that messing with her a little was worth a shot. Mostly because she was the one who kicked me out first. 

 

_ Me: gotta ask nicely, im in high demand today _

 

_ Toribear: are you hanging out with someone? _

 

_ Me: yeah, warren wanted to hang out so we’re outside the dorms talking _

 

_ Toribear: oh _

 

_ Me: what? _

 

_ Toribear: nothing, have fun babe <3 _

 

I paused, looking at my phone for a moment before putting it back in my pocket, not really sure what to make of the conversation I’d just had. When I looked up, Warren had a concerned look on his face, his normally excited demeanor and scent lightened and softened by the instinctual need most omegas had to comfort others. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his brow furrowed as he scooted a little closer to me. I sighed, worrying my bottom lip.

 

“I don’t know, she’s acting weird,” I replied, my brow furrowed as I tried to figure out why she would’ve reacted like that to knowing I was hanging out with Warren. 

 

“You can go check on her if you want to,” Warren said, smiling sweetly at me as he started to get to his feet. “I have to go back and help Nate study anyway. He’s been getting clingy since he found out that my heat starts tomorrow.” I chuckled, rolling my eyes as I stood, stuffing my phone back into my pocket. 

 

“Gee, I can’t imagine why he’d want to spend more time with you then,” I teased, getting Warren to blush as he let out a sound somewhere between a scoff and an embarrassed gasp. 

 

“Go check on your girlfriend, I’ll see you later,” Warren said with a smile before giving me a hug and a quick squeeze. “I’m really happy for you, Max. Text me later if you get the chance.” I smiled and nodded, waving my friend off as he walked toward the library, a big smile on his face. When he was out of sight, I let out a sigh, my mind suddenly consumed by Victoria again. I rolled my shoulders, taking a deep breath before walking back to the dorms. I made my way down the hall, trying to ignore the slight banging sound coming from Kate’s room, along with the small moans that were all too obvious. I rolled my eyes, even though I smiled softly. You’d think that Kate being pregnant would give them pause when it came to the whole rutting like bunnies thing. Then again, it was possible that the fact Kate was pregnant encouraged them to keep having sex. I mean, there was nothing to fear when the seemingly worse possible outcome had already happened, right?

 

The thought made me frown at myself as I stopped in front of Tori’s door. Was having a pup really the worst case scenario? I mean, people had kids all the time, that’s kind of what the whole point of heats and stuff was, right? But even then, most people waited until they at least had a stable job or were married or something. Even if someone was conceived on accident it was usually because a condom broke when a mated couple were getting a little too into it. Right? But Kate and Chloe had actually  _ planned  _ to have a baby right now. Exactly why they’d decided that was a good plan, I still had no idea, but it’s not like I was disappointed. They seemed really happy together, even if their plan did seem crazy to me. I mean, most people didn’t plan for things like that when they were still in high school. Maybe I’d talk to Chloe about that later. 

 

But then where did that leave Tori and me? There was a big possibility that she was pregnant and we hadn’t even talked about it since the other night. I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck as I tried to shove down the anxiety that boiled in my gut whenever I thought about Tori actually being pregnant. Not just pregnant, though. She was probably carrying  _ my  _ child and the idea of that was terrifying to me, even if it did send a very small thrill through my gut and between my legs. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from growling at my own damned instincts. Now was not the time to be some proud alpha who only cared about spreading their genetic code to any omega who would take it. Tori was a person and she was obviously scared of what all this could mean for her. For us. 

 

Shaking my head to clear it, I tried to stay focused. All I had to do was knock on the door and walk into my girlfriend’s room. I sighed, knocking so softly that I wondered if she’d even be able to hear it. After a couple tense moments of almost suffocating silence, I heard the doorknob click as the door opened, my girlfriend standing in front of me with a surprised look on her face as she met my eyes. But the expression faded into one of feigned irritation as she crossed her arms over her chest, her lips pressed together in a hard line. 

 

“I thought you were hanging out with Warren,” she said sharply, though there was a hurt edge to her tone that I wasn’t used to hearing and it made my brow furrow. 

 

“I was,” I replied gently, rubbing my arm with my opposite hand before looking up into her eyes as confidently as I could. “But I was worried about you. You were acting kind of weird.” 

 

“I wasn’t acting weird,” she said indignantly, turning away from me and going to sit on her couch, crossing her legs with her arms still crossed over her chest as she glared at an empty cup on the coffee table. “I said have fun, is it weird that I want you to have fun?” I walked into the room, closing the door behind me before slowly making my way over to the pristine white couch to sit down on it, turning to face her. 

 

“I never said that,” I replied, worrying my lip as I reached out to take her hand. She didn’t pull away, but I could tell that she was resisting the urge to do something, even though I had no idea what it was. “Is everything ok?” I asked her, wishing I could soothe the wrinkle on her forehead as her brow furrowed. She paused for a long, almost terrifying moment as she shifted where she sat just in front of me, looking more pensive than I’d seen her in awhile and I felt myself tensing slightly. 

 

“I just… I know things between us are weird right now,” she explained almost timidly, her eyes falling from the cup on the coffee table to her lap and I noticed the way she just barely tightened her arms around herself instead of crossing them over her chest. “And I know that you and that-” she cut herself off, probably stopping herself from insulting Warren which was a relief even though she seemed to be even more tense at the self-control. She sighed before continuing, closing her eyes for a moment before looking at me, a flare of determination in her eyes. “I know you and Warren are close and I know that he has feelings for you. So when you said that you two were hanging out I got kind of… Jealous.” I paused, feeling my brow furrow at her words.

 

“Warren doesn’t have feelings for me,” I told her, even though I sounded more confused than anything. “People think that he used to, but I know he doesn’t now. He’s… with someone.”

 

“He is?” Tori asked, her eyes lighting up at the chance to gossip. I rolled my eyes, chuckling at the sudden change in mood. “Who is it? Max, you have to tell me. Please, come on.” She scooted closer to me, her earlier nervousness obviously forgotten. 

 

“You don’t know?” I asked, wondering why Nathan hadn’t told Tori. They were best friends, right? Then I remembered that Tori hadn’t told Nathan about us either and the pieces started to click together. I didn’t know whether to be amused or afraid. I couldn’t wait to see the look on her face, but I also wasn’t sure if I was ready for whatever negative reaction the information would cause. 

 

“Maaaaxxxx,” she whined, pulling me from my thoughts. She was pressed against me now and how I hadn’t noticed it before was beyond me. But there she was, staring up at me with pleading green eyes as my own mental debate slowed to crawl. “Come on, tell me, baby. I really want to know.” I had rarely seen Tori in such a pouty state, probably because she knew that using it would get her exactly what she wanted and she didn't want to abuse that ability. At least, that’s what I hoped, anyway. I sighed, rolling my eyes despite the smile that spread across my face at the way my girlfriend’s eyes immediately lit up at any sign of me giving in. 

 

“Promise you won’t tell?” I asked, smiling at her as she nodded, holding up her pinky. I chuckled, hooking my pinky with hers before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. 

 

“No kisses until after you tell me who the hell ape boy is secretly bumping uglies with,” she said, a serious tone in her voice even though she was still smiling. 

 

“Ok, ok,” I said with a sigh, preparing myself for whatever reaction I was about to get. I wondered what Nathan would do to me if he knew I was about to tell Victoria something even he hadn’t had to guts to tell her. The thought made me hesitate, but Tori was looking at me so expectantly that I couldn’t think of a way out of the hole I’d dug for myself. “Warren is with Nathan.” It was simple, but I felt like I’d said it too fast. Part of me hoped she hadn’t understood what I’d said, but by the way her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, I was guessing that she’d heard me loud and clear. There was a long, tense pause as I waited for Tori to speak again, but it felt like forever before she sort of slouched a little, her mouth closing as her lips pressed into a hard line and her brows knit themselves together on her forehead. Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore, so I nudged her lightly, seeming to knock her out of whatever trance she’d been stuck in. “You ok?” I asked, still holding her hand.

 

“Yeah, I just…” she trailed off, staring off into space for a moment before seeming to realize herself again. “Why didn’t he say anything?” 

 

“Probably for the same reason you haven’t,” I said without thinking, seeing hurt flash over the omega’s face, making me immediately regret my words.

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” She asked, her voice shaking a little, like she was holding back tears. Tori’s moods were normally unpredictable at best, but this was a whole other level. 

 

“I just mean that maybe he’s not ready for people to know yet,” I replied, trying to fix the situation a little. “People are weird around here, you guys are both super high up in the social food chain. It makes sense that neither of you would want the whole school to know you were shacking up with two of the least popular people on campus.” I really wasn’t sure at that point if I had made things better or worse because Tori’s features went from pissed to hurt again and I just felt confused and like a giant dumbass. “I’m sorry, I just mean… I don’t know. I can understand why you wouldn’t want people to know about me. I’m not exactly… Ideal, I guess.” I looked down at my lap, feeling some of the thoughts I’d been trying to hide come to the surface. It wasn’t always bad, most of the time I was glad that no one knew about Tori and I, especially with the whole “we might be having a baby” thing hanging over our heads. But another part of me couldn’t help wondering if she was just embarrassed of me. Then there was a whole other part of me that wondered if she knew this was some temporary thing for her and wasn’t telling people ‘cause she was waiting for just the right time to leave me in dust and just have things go back to how they were before we started actually being decent to each other. 

 

“Max,” Tori breathed, lifting my chin with her fingers for me to look up into her eyes again. They were soft and full of tears, like I’d just showed her something almost too sacred. I was used to being vulnerable around Victoria now, but this was something we hadn’t really talked about yet. “You don’t really think I want you to be some dirty little secret, do you?” I worried my lip, shaking my head slightly as her fingers went to stroke my cheek and then run through my hair. The motion was soothing, as was the scent that had started to surround me. It was similar to the scent my mom would broadcast when I was young and would wake up from nightmares in the middle of the night, but this was different because it was Tori. The woman I loved more than I could ever find the words to describe. I leaned into her touch, letting my eyes flutter shut as I started to relax. “I’m not ashamed of you, Max. I  _ love  _ you, no matter where you stand on the illusion of a social hierarchy this school had made us believe in.” There was a pause, making me open my eyes as I looked back to my girlfriend. She was looking down at her own lap, reaching out her hand to take mine and guide it to her stomach. She placed the palm of my hand over her belly, taking a shaky breath before looking back up at me again. I felt my eyebrows raise slightly at the gesture, unable to think of something to say before she started speaking again.

 

“I took a test this morning,” she said softly, whispering it like she didn’t actually want to admit that she’d been thinking about this moment as much as I had. I felt my heart start to slam against my ribs, my breathing picking up at the way Tori had basically stopped moving, like she was trying to prepare herself for what she was about to say. I already knew, but I needed to hear it. For all I knew, this was some sort of sick trick my brain was playing on me and I was actually asleep or something. Shit like that happens to people all the time, right? 

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

The whole world seemed to slow to a crawl, my heart practically stopping in my chest as Tori looked into my eyes again, hers filled with fear and hesitation as I tried to remember how to breathe. It almost didn’t feel real. Maybe it really had been a dream. But the feeling of how warm Tori was as she pressed my hand to her belly was all too real. Not to mention the way she looked like she was just as ready to cry as I felt. The thing is, in that moment, I didn’t know whether to be happy or terrified. I didn’t know what Tori would want me to do, how she’d want me to react. I felt frozen to the spot I was sitting, my mind racing and slowing to a stop all at once, like it couldn’t decide whether to overthink the situation or ignore it all together. I must’ve been sitting there staring at her for a long time because she started to look even more scared and tears started to fall from her eyes.

 

“Please say something,” she said shakily, her hand clenching over mine, like she was preparing to pull it away. “I know that this is crazy but you can’t just stare at me like I have an extra head or something.” She was starting to cry and felt my brain still struggling between overdrive and shutting down. But a big part of me knew I couldn’t just not react, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I used my free hand to gently grab the back of her neck and pull her towards me for a kiss. I wasn’t sure why, but it seemed to be exactly what she needed me to do, because she immediately relaxed, burying her face in my shoulder after pulling out of the kiss, her body shaking as she sobbed. I rubbed her back, kissing the side of her head. I still had no idea what I should say, but the comforting part of me had seemed to decide that repeating “It’s ok” over and over was enough for now. 

  
_She’s having a baby,_ I thought in disbelief as I held her close to me. _Our baby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being patient with me and reading this chapter! Thanks again to @applesaucedinosaur (aka my amazing girlfriend) for proofreading for me, I love you baby! Anyways, I hope y'all have an awesome day! Please leave a comment letting me know what you think :)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria finds out she's pregnant and leans on someone she never thought she would in her time of need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I accidentally posted this chapter in Stuck with Me but now I'm fixing it! Thank you to @serhawkes for pointing that out to me XD THanks again to my amazing editor and girlfriend, @applesuacedinosuar for helping make sure this chapter isn't so full of typos. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope to get the next one out a little faster.

Victoria’s POV

 

**About an hour earlier**

 

I sighed, shifting in my seat as I tried to focus on my homework. I’d had to pee for the past thirty minutes and it had only been getting worse but I really needed to finish this study guide before the test we had the next day. But I knew that as soon as I got up to do anything that wasn’t homework, I’d start sulking again. I’d kicked Max out of my room so that I could study, but all I could think about wanting her hands on me and wanting my hands on her and feeling our bare skin pressed together and kissing her and feeling her grow harder and harder against my thigh. 

 

I groaned, shaking my head and running the fingers of both my hands through my hair. I needed a distraction, something that wasn’t homework. I sat back in my chair, chewing at the inside of my cheek as I spun around and looked around my room. I could clean up a little, but there wasn’t much to put away. I’d already cleaned my room in an attempt to procrastinate. Tapping my pen on my knee, I took my bottom lip between my teeth and racked my brain for pretty much anything that would be better than this. 

 

As if someone had read my mind, a soft, tentative knock sounded from the other side of my door. My heart leapt into my throat, thinking that it might be Max coming back to pin me to the wall and ravish me the way I had been imaging all morning. But when I opened the door after bounding across the room, I was met with a much less arousing and slightly more embarrassing surprise. 

 

Kate stood just outside my door with a thermos and a hesitant smile on her face, looking down at the ground for a moment before looking back into my eyes. I tilted my head to the side a little, suddenly more confused than anything else. Kate and I had gotten closer lately, what with Max and I hanging with her and Chloe pretty much constantly. But the other omega had ever approached me on her own before. Not that I didn’t want her to, I just… Wasn’t all that sure how to act around her on my own, really. She was so quiet and hesitant around me, I wasn’t sure how to show her that I wouldn’t bite her head off the second she looked at me. She was much more confident when Chloe was around, always smiling and laughing. That was the side of Kate I wasn’t used to. She’d always just been Kate Marsh, the weird Christian girl in class who never said a word beyond a murmured sorry whenever she walked too close to me in the hallway. But now she was Kate, a person that I considered a friend and a close one at that. I mean, she knew that Max and I were together and she supported us even though I had been a giant bitch to her ever since the day I met her. 

 

“H-hi, Victoria,” she said softly, smiling up at me before holding up the thermus. “I was wondering if you wanted to have a little tea party sort of thing. Only if you want to, I mean.” I couldn’t help smiling back at her, even if it felt a little awkward as I did so. I shrugged, stepping aside and motioning for her to come in. 

 

“Sounds relaxing,” I replied, getting a much more excited smile out of Kate as she made her way past me. Her body language was oddly submissive, her scent doing little to disturb the natural scent of my room. I was used to other omegas lessening their scents and broadcasting less around me, but I wasn’t used to them being as submissive as Kate was being in that moment. She hadn’t even acted this way when her and I had been… less than friends. She set the thermus down on the coffee table in front of my couch, sitting down and patting the spot beside her. 

 

“So, how’ve you been?” She asked, her frame relaxing as she poured tea into two mugs that I handed her. I always kept a couple clean dishes in my dorm. It made me feel a little safer when I ate. I sat down next to her, a sudden, very uncomfortable tug filling my chest as I wondered how I was supposed to answer that question. Was I supposed to tell her the truth? Kate seemed like the type of person that really wanted to know how a person was doing when she asked. But how was I supposed to tell her all the stuff that had been running around in my head? All the stuff I’d shoved down into the depths of my mind in the hopes that they’d just disappear. I sighed, looking down into the mug of tea that Kate had handed me, watching steam float up from the surface to fog up my glasses. 

 

“I… I’ve had better days,” I admitted, surprised that I’d broken so easily. Something about Kate just made it easy to open up, even if I didn’t really want to. Her and Max were similar that way. No matter what you opened your mouth to say, the truth spilled out. When I looked up, all I saw was Kate smiling gently at me, both hands wrapped around her warm mug of tea as she waited patiently for me to continue. “I uh… We don’t have to talk about me. How have you been?”

 

I took a sip of my tea, clearing my throat softly as I tried to draw attention away from myself. Kate didn’t seem in the mood to pry because she just shrugged and smiled.

 

“Well, I’ve been pretty good recently,” she replied, taking a sip of her own tea before a mischievous grin tugged at her lips. “The morning sickness has been a bit of a downer, though.” 

 

I choked on a mouthful of tea, swallowing hard before I started coughing, my eyes watering from the burning in my lungs. Kate gasped, setting her mug down as she started patting my back, concern covering her face as I started to catch my breath.

 

“Oh my god, Victoria, I’m so sorry, are you ok?” she asked, panic filling her voice as I started being able to breathe again. 

 

“Jesus Christ, Kate,” I rasped out, clearing my throat as I sat up and took a deep breath. I’d already known, sure, but I hadn’t expected her to just say something like that. I’d been hoping that she would tell me eventually, but I’d been convinced that it would take more than a few minutes into a simple little hang out session for her to open up about it. Not that I minded, I was glad she was opening up.   

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to… God, I’m sorry, I should go, I’m sorry,” she stammered as she got to the feet, shakily collecting her thermos. I reached out and grabbed her wrist gently, chuckling softly as I pulled her back down onto the couch gently. 

 

“Sit down,” I said as gently as I could, surprised when the other omega actually sat down beside me again, though she looked much more afraid than before. My smile fell a little, worry filling me. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but a little elaboration would be nice.” Kate started to smile a little, hope filling her eyes as she looked up at me. “I mean, friends are supposed to talk about this stuff, right? So, spill.” That got Kate’s attention, her face lighting up with a smile that warmed my heart. She turned full towards me, holding the thermos against her chest as she started to speak. 

 

“Well, Chloe and I were doing some stuff during my heat and she was having her rut around the same time so we were both a little fuzzy mentally when it came to making choices, so we decided that we didn’t care what happened, we just wanted to be together instead of isolating ourselves like we normally would,” she explained. The idea of Chloe having a rut was a little too much information for me, but the idea that alphas really had those on a regular basis didn’t sound so bad, especially when I thought about it being Max instead of Chloe. Not that Chloe wasn’t nice to look at, I guess. She just wasn’t my type. 

 

_ I guess I’m more into short hipster girls instead of bean pole punks, _ I thought to myself, holding back a laugh at the idea. 

 

“Wow, that sounds… intense,” I replied, not sure if I even wanted to imagine Chloe and Kate in that kind of situation. I knew Max had walked in on them once, she’d told me about in all the stammered, blushing detail she could, 

 

“It was so amazing,” Kate said with a big smile on her face, pulling me from my thoughts. “It was one of the most amazing things I’ve ever felt. But we don’t have to talk about that. All that really matters now I guess is the fact that I’m having Chloe’s pup.” I smiled softly as Kate spoke. The joy in her eyes was enough to tell me that she didn’t regret her choice in the slightest, but I couldn’t help thinking about what had happened with Max and I a few days ago. She’d finally given into her instincts at least a little and it was out of the love we felt for each other. That spoke volumes to me. But then there was the added fear that we’d actually gotten ourselves into the same situation Kate and Chloe were in. Not that it was all bad. It was just stressful and really bad timing. 

 

“So you guys are going to keep it?” I asked on instinct, not really sure why the words escaped me so quickly. Kate’s brow furrowed, her scent flaring slightly, making me feel suddenly very small which is something I hadn’t expected. I could feel her defensiveness as much as I could smell it filling the room. It was just as intense as an angry alpha but in a totally different way. It was almost more intimidating than an alpha could ever be. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” Part of me wanted to stand my ground, show her that just because I was letting her into my space didn’t mean that I was going to let her walk all over me. But I couldn’t help rolling over in a sense. There were a lot of things I could do right now that would make it worse and I really didn’t want that. “I was just asking, I didn’t mean anything by it.” 

 

Kate’s features seemed to soften at that last part and she slumped down a little, her scent softening along with her posture. 

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” she said softly, taking another sip of her tea. “But yes, we’re going to keep the baby. I… I can’t imagine giving them away or… or terminating the pregnancy. It just wouldn’t sit right.” 

 

“You’re not scared?” I asked, not so much surprised at Kate’s decision not to abort her pup but more so at the confidence that had seemed to exude from her ever since she’d first gotten pregnant. It was almost like the whole experience had showed her that she wasn’t just some kid under her parent’s influence anymore. Kate smiled softly and shrugged, looking down at her lap before putting her hand on her belly almost protectively, seeming completely at ease. 

 

“I mean, a little, but who wouldn’t be?” She asked, looking back into my eyes again. “Having Chloe around makes it so much easier, but I know that it’s not going to be a picnic or anything. But I know that having a family will be worth all that, especially if it’s with Chloe. She’s already been so amazing about it all and is taking a lot of responsibility for pretty much everything. She’s even getting two jobs; one as a security guard here with David and then another one in a mechanic shop downtown.”

 

“Wow, that’s a lot,” I said softly, wondering what Max would do in that situation. She’d probably do a lot of the same thing, but she still had school, so it would be even harder. I could feel my stomach tighten with anxiety, my hand covering my belly as I thought about the night we’d shared together and how attentive Max had been and how sweet she’d been the past week. I mean, she was always sweet, but she was being a little extra, even during class when other people could see. But I didn’t mind all that much. Ever since that night, all I’d wanted to do was sleep and have her hold me all the time. Plus kisses and… other stuff. 

 

“Yeah, but I’ve been getting paid a little more at the children’s hospital now since they found out,” Kate replied, pulling me from my thoughts. “I told them that they didn’t have to, but they insisted since I’d volunteered there for free for so long.” 

 

“You work at the children’s hospital?” I asked, surprised that I’d literally never heard anything about that before. I had always thought that Kate was all quiet Bible thumping and adorable drawings in the margins of her notebook, but I wasn’t surprised that she was volunteering in a children’s hospital. It definitively sounded like something the other omega would do. 

 

“Yeah, I used to volunteer there as a part time child care provider, but since I’d been there for so long, they decided to train me to someday head the program,” she explained, smiling a little brighter. “The pups are all so adorable and sweet. I can’t want to introduce them to the little one whenever it arrives. Chloe’s even gone in with me a few times and the pups absolutely love her. It’s like she was made for them.”

 

“I’d love to come visit sometime,” I said without thinking, realizing that I had never really spent much time around pups before. God, what was I getting myself into? If I really was pregnant, then who’s to say I’d even be a good mom? 

 

“Victoria, are you ok?” Kate asked, drawing me from my thoughts. I sniffled, realizing that I’d started crying. I laughed softly, wiping my eyes as I got off the couch and nodded, walking over to my bedside table to grab a tissue. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I replied, surprised at how soft and vulnerable I sounded, even to my own ears. I blew my nose, still facing away from Kate. I didn’t even notice that she was walking up behind me until I felt her hand on my shoulder, making me tense slightly. I had no idea what to expect, even though my mind kept going to the worst possible scenarios. 

 

“Is there something you want to talk about?” She asked softly, her voice all gentleness and a strange vulnerability that I hadn’t even seen in her before. “You've been acting kind of… strange for a little while and even Chloe is getting worried about you. I’m here if you need anything. I can listen if you need me to. But you don’t have to tell me if it’s too personal.” 

 

There was a pause. One that almost felt like an eternity as I tried to calm my nerves. My heart raced in my chest, pounding against my ribs as my chest got tighter and tighter, almost like my own body was begging me to put my walls up again. No one could see me like this. Not Kate, not Chloe, not Max, no one. 

 

But then all the memories of the past few weeks came rushing back to me, memories of the four of us all hanging out together and laughing and smiling and actually having a genuinely good time. Kate was probably the kindest person on the face of planet earth at this point. So why not trust her? If anyone understood what I was going through, it would be her, right? She probably already knew by now, especially if I had known about her and Chloe having a pup before they had told anyone else. 

 

So I took a deep breath, nodding as I turned back towards her, smiling weakly through my tears. Kate watched me like I was hurt, like I might snap at her at any second, but she stood her ground, smiling softly as she waited patiently for me to give her an answer. 

 

“I… I think I might be pregnant,” I whisper, looking down at the floor as I pull gently at the tissue in my hand. “I haven’t taken a test yet or anything, I haven’t even been to a doctor. I-” I paused, taking another deep breath as I fought off more tears, my chest tightening even more. “I’m too scared to know the answer. Max thinks I am, but I haven’t let her talk to me about it in a week and I’m just so scared. I have no idea what to do or what to say to her. What if I am and she doesn’t want it? What if she hates me because I didn’t have any of my suppressants and couldn’t stop this from happening and she just leaves? I don’t know what to do, I don’t know how to fix this.” 

 

I buried my face in my hands, unable to hold back my sobs as I cried in front of Kate, the one person I’d never thought would see me in such a pathetic state. But instead of laughing or just walking away, I felt the other omega wrap her arms around me and I didn’t even try to stop myself as I buried my face in her shoulder, clutching at her tightly. I didn’t know why, but something about Kate was just so comforting that I couldn’t not hold onto her. Who would’ve thought that Kate Marsh, the girl I’d been picking on and being a total bitch to ever since the first day I met her, would be a shoulder for me to cry on when I felt like my life was falling apart around me. I might lose Max and I might have to face my parents and tell them that I was pregnant with another woman’s pup.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Kate whispered, rubbing my back as she spoke. “You know that, right? This… This wasn’t just you. Plus, Max definitely isn't going to leave you. She’s basically head over heels for you. I mean, have you seen the way she looks at you? Max might not always seem like the type who cares about pretty much anything, but she actually cares a lot. So much that she doesn’t really know what to do with it all, so she just pretends like nothing fazes her. But if you told her that you were thinking about all this stuff, I know that she would own up to it and help you and take care of it as best she could. Everyone knows that she loves you, Victoria.”

 

She was right. I knew she was. Max was the best alpha in the whole world and here I was, scared shitless that she would stop loving me because I might be having her pup. That night we had together when I ruined the date she’d planned should have spoken volumes to me. The way she’d held me, the way she’d looked at me. Hell, everything Max did showed me how much she cared. 

 

“You’re right,” I said with as much determination that I could muster, sniffling as I pulled out of Kate’s embrace and wiped my eyes of tears. “I just have to talk to her about it. That’s all I have to do.” Kate nodded, smiling at me as she grabbed another tissue and handed it to me. I took it gratefully, wiping my eyes and blowing my nose. 

 

“Exactly,” she said softly. “And if you need anything at all, just let me know. You could ask Chloe too, she’s been doing a lot of research about it all recently and I’m pretty sure that she’d have mercy on your pride if you asked nice enough.” I laughed at that, nodding as I smiled at Kate. My friend. I’d had no idea that Kate would actually become someone that I cherished when all this had started, but in that moment I was so thankful to her that the feeling was almost overwhelming. Max was the only other person who had made me feel this way, like I actually mattered underneath my money and my car and my status and what I could or couldn’t do with a camera. I suddenly realized that I had no idea how to thank her, no idea how to repay her. 

 

“Thank you so much, Kate,” I said softly, smiling at her as best I could. “Same goes to you, if you ever need anything at all, I have quite a few connections that might help. But we can also hang out more. I mean, we might as well, Max and Chloe are going to need an alpha’s night sometime.” Kate giggled at that, nodding as she smiled back.

 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” she said excitedly. We said our goodbyes after that and she left me in my room to think for a little while. When I had finally worked up the courage, I made myself presentable and hurried to the drug store down the street, buying a home pregnancy test before speeding back to the dorms and running into the bathroom. Luckily, there was no one there, so that eased my nerves a little. But my heart was hammering against my ribs as I paced back and forth in the handicapped stall for about twenty minutes, trying to salvage what little determination I had. I had to do this. I didn’t want to go to Max and make a bigger deal than we already had if I wasn’t actually pregnant. That might just piss her off. 

 

Finally, after a few deep breaths and a growl of stubborn determination, I decided it was time to pee on the stick and get it over with. I wouldn’t let this fear control me, not when this could be a happy thing if it was actually happening. It could be good. Right? 

 

After a moment, I stood up, setting the test on a paper towel as I pulled up my sweat pants and went to wash my hands. Setting the test and paper towel on one of the sinks, I paced a little more, reading the box to see how long it would take before the test was ready. 

 

“Let set for five to ten minutes,” I read softly aloud, sighing as I picked up my phone.  _ Five minutes. That’s not too bad. _

  
  


Wrong! It was an eternity and the longer I waited, the more anxious I became. My heart thudded painfully against my ribs, my palms sweaty and my chest aching as I tried to take as many deep, even breaths as I could. Fuck, how long does it take for some chemicals to analyze urine? This was ridiculous! 

 

When the timer on my phone finally went off, I was a shaking mess. I ran to the sink where I’d put the test, grabbing the end that I hadn’t peed on, my heart hammering so hard in my chest that it hurt. I grabbed the box, reading the instructions and then looking back at the test. 

 

My heart stopped in my chest, dropping down into my stomach as I stared at the results. The moment felt like it was stretching into an eternity, my life changing before my eyes slow enough for me to watch as I took in the results in front of me. 

 

Time passed in a bit of a blur after that. I threw the test in a baggy, taking it with me to my dorm before plopping down on my couch. I pulled out my phone without hesitating, texting Max and asking her to come see me. I didn't want make her worry, so I acted like I was just feeling needy. Honestly it was easier than it should’ve been to pretend that all I needed was my alpha to come wrap her arms around me. Probably because that’s all I really wanted in that moment. Then she told me that she was hanging out with Warren and a slightly irrational irritation and jealousy boiled up in my gut, but I played it off as best I could, deciding to just let her have some time to hang out with her friend. Even if that friend was an omega who had been following Max around and pining after her like he was in love with her or something. 

 

I tried not to let those thoughts overtake me, but I couldn’t help it. It was easier than dwelling on the news I’d just found out. 

 

But as I stewed, Max showed up, acting concerned for me and happy for Warren and then we almost started fighting. Did she honestly think that I wanted her to be my dirty little secret? Why the hell would I want that? It was all too much. I had to tell her, I had to tell her the truth. I couldn’t keep it in anymore. So I took her hand, pressing it to my belly and taking a deep breath as I just said what I needed to say.

 

“I’m pregnant,” I finally said, watching as Max’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open a little. She didn't say anything for what felt like forever. Hell, she barely even breathed. It was terrifying to watch her just stare at me like that, like her soul had basically left her body. I begged her to say something, anything. It was too much to take, too much to just watch her stare at me like I was some sort of freak show. 

 

Then, finally, after half a lifetime of waiting and me starting to cry, she kissed me. Max kissed me with all the love and affection in the world and I could feel all of it, taste it on her lips even as tears streamed down my cheeks. When the kiss had ended, all I could do was cry into her shirt, so relieved that she hadn’t just gotten up and walked away. I was so grateful to her for the simple act of trying to comfort me that I couldn’t stop myself from crying for a long time. It was all so much to process and it just felt like too much at one time. But Max was there and she kept telling me that she loved me, that everything would be ok, that she would take care of me and that’s what mattered most to me in that moment. That she was there with me, holding me so close that there was nothing between us. That’s all I wanted. Max was all I wanted. 

  
  


It took some time, but I finally calmed down after a while and Max and I just sort of moved into snuggling on the couch and watching Netflix as I sniffled and she held me close to her, rubbing my arm gently to help soothe me. I think I even fell asleep at one point, but Max was still there when I woke up, her arms wrapped around me as I snuggled against her side. 

 

“Are you ok?” She asked me gently, kissing the side of my head softly as she squeezed me a bit closer. I sighed heavily, mostly to clear my lungs and loosen my chest of that weirdly tight feeling I got after I cried a lot. I nodded, smiling up at her weakly before burying my face in her neck.

 

“I think I just need a nap,” I whispered softly. I honestly felt exhausted, like I’d be able to sleep for a week and still feel totally drained. 

 

“Nap it is, then,” Max said with a little smile, getting to her feet and picking me up before I could voice my disgruntlement with her pulling away from me. With one arm looped under my legs and the other supporting my back, Max brought me to the bed, laid me down and crawled in with me. I couldn’t help smiling at the gesture, snuggling into her side again as my happiness overflowed in the form of small, happy tears. Max wrapped her arms around me again, stroking my back as she held me close to her. “Go ahead and sleep, baby. I’ll be right here.” I nodded, burrowing against her chest as I started to drift off in her arms, every fiber of my being relaxing in her arms. 

 

“I love you,” I murmured sleepily.

 

“I love you too, Tori,” she whispered, kissing the top my head as I started to drift off.

 

As long as Max was with me, everything would be just fine. As long as I had her, having a pup might even be easy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and go ahead and leave a comment to let me know what you think! Have an awesome day, guys. Thank you all for being so supportive.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori and Max have their first doctor's visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry it took so long.

Max’s POV

 

“Victoria Chase?” The nurse called out into the waiting room, making me jump a little in my seat beside my girlfriend. She was even more of a nervous wreck than I was, her leg bouncing like crazy before she looked up at the nurse and got to her feet, dragging me up with her. I held her hand tightly in mine, putting on what I hoped was a reassuring smile. 

 

“That’s me,” Victoria replied to the nurse as we walked over to her. The nurse smiled, the scent of beta radiating off of her in droves. It was actually pretty calming, especially at that moment considering betas were about as neutral as it got and that’s what Tori needed right then. She needed a calm, even-tempered environment for this. It had been almost two weeks since the day Tori told me she was pregnant. I was still kind of in a state of panic and shock, I think. I hadn’t been getting any homework done, I had pretty much spaced through all my classes for the past few weeks and I was basically a zombie because I hadn't been sleeping. We were still together, obviously. Not out of obligation on my part, but because I  _ wanted  _ to be a part of this whole thing. Even though it was terrifying and kept me up at night even as I held the beautiful omega in my arms. I knew it kept her awake at night too. I knew she was falling behind in school too, even though she was studying and working ten times harder on her school work than usual. 

 

Even though I was worried, I couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to hold our pup in my arms when they were born. What it would be like to take care of Tori during her pregnancy. Getting up early in the morning to hold her hair back when she threw up, going back and forth to the store to get her weird food for her cravings, giving her massages and helping her when her mood swings got out of control. Hell, I’d even read all the books and go to all the doctor’s appointments and do that cheesy thing in the movies like talking to the pup in her belly when we were cuddling. 

 

“Go ahead and have a seat on the examination table and the doctor will be right with you,” the nurse said, leaving us in a very nicely decorated examination room with a line of Winnie the Pooh characters dancing across the room on the white walls, all of them smiling as they followed their fellow characters around the room to make the place a little brighter. I heard paper shifting as Tori sat down on the examination table, a grimace on her face as she let go of my hand. I looked her up and down, wondering what she was making that face for.

 

“You ok?” I asked softly, taking a step towards her and gently placing my hand on her shoulder. She seemed to relax a little at the touch, but she was still frowning in some sort of discomfort. 

 

“Yeah, it’s just…” she trailed off, looking around the room and then clenching her fists slightly against the soft faux leather covered foam bed. “I hate the doctor’s office as is, I’ve never been to one that’s so… eerie.” I had to hold back a frown of confusion at that. 

 

“Eerie? This place is full of cartoon characters and cute little people,” I replied, but that didn’t seem to make her feel any better. She just blushed and shifted, making the paper under her crinkle as she stared at her perfect black flats as she let her feet dangle less than a few inches from the ground. 

 

“I just… I’ve never been to the doctor for anything like this before,” she said softly, worrying her lip. I could feel her anxiety like it was my own. I just didn’t know how to make it better. So I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her, kissing the side of her head as I tried to keep myself calm. I knew how hard this would be, how insane it was that we were actually going to have a pup together. I was going to have a pup with Victoria Chase and she was shaking like a leaf in my arms, her scent drenched in fear. I kissed her cheek, taking a deep breath against her skin as I tried to calm my own racing heart. The calmer I was, the better chance I had of soothing Tori.

 

“It’s going to be ok,” I said softly, rubbing up and down her arm gently as I let my scent fill the room. I didn’t have much time to be embarrassed about projecting so much because I knew it might help and that’s what was most important in that moment. “I’m right here. This is just as much my responsibility as it is yours.” That seemed to get her attention because she looked up at me with a vulnerability in her eyes that I was so unaccustomed to seeing in her. Even after all the time we’d spent together, Tori with her walls torn to pieces was still such a strange concept to me. 

 

“Thank you,” she said softly, leaning forward to kiss me in a slow, gentle sort of way that made my heart flutter in my chest. I couldn’t help smiling as I kissed her back, holding her close to me. I felt her starting to kiss me a little more insistently, taking me off guard slightly. But I didn’t have much time to process the passion behind the kiss because the door across the room opened, making me jump out of my skin. Tori and I scooted away from each other, my cheeks heating up as I slid off the examination table to stand next to it. Tori took my hand before I could get too far though, making my skin tingle. I smiled awkwardly at the doctor who was giving us  her  best “I’m professional and unbiased” smile. 

 

“Good morning, I’m Doctor Anderson,”  she  said, walking over and reaching out to shake Tori’s hand. She had barely managed to put on her usual facade in time, that fake smile with glances that burrowed through the soul of anyone who dared look her in the eye. But her mask had more cracks in it than usual. She seemed less aggressive, more scared and slouched and defeated. Did she really hate this situation that much? 

 

The thought made my stomach clench painfully, but I pushed it aside. It was selfish of me to think about it like that. She was just scared. I couldn’t blame her for that. This was a terrifying situation. We were basically on our own in this until we told our parents. Not that that would happen anytime soon. I think I would’ve rather stabbed a pencil into my own eye before telling Tori’s parents that I’d gotten their daughter pregnant by accident when she was still trying to build her education and her photography career. Because who doesn’t love hearing that their daughter’s life was ruined by some knot brained alpha, right? 

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Victoria and this is my girlfriend, Max,” I heard Tori say, drawing my attention back to the moment. She was so professional, so regal looking even as fear slipped through the cracks in her mask of politeness and professionalism. 

 

“Nice to meet you both,” the doctor replied, sitting down on a spinning stool and scooting closer, smiling like  she  had no problems to listen to other than ours. Which was nice in a way, but also made me feel a bit put on the spot. “So, you’re here for an ultrasound and check up, right?” Tori nodded, her smile slipping a little. 

 

“We want to make sure our baby is ok,” she said, making my heart ache a little with the happiness that came along with the idea that Tori and I were really having a baby together. Like for real. I squeezed her hand in mine, smiling over at her. She looked over at me, a real smile tugging at her lips when her eyes met mine for a split second. 

 

“That’s understandable,” Doctor Anderson said, scooting  her  stool closer to us and motioning for Tori to lay down on the examination table. “Alright, so I do have quite a few questions for you two.”

 

“Ask away, we’re open books,” I say without thinking. I know that anything  she  asks will be for our pup’s health and wellbeing, so any questions are ones I’d be more than willing to answer.  She  seems to think that’s funny because she chuckles before asking Tori if she can lift her gown up beneath her breasts. 

 

“Good to hear,”  she  said, putting on gloves before using her hands to feel around between Tori’s hip bones, a pensive look on her face as she speaks. “So, Victoria, how often do you have your heats?” I have to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing when Tori blushes such a deep red that it’s a little concerning. 

 

“Um, maybe every three months or so? But I’ve been on suppressants since my first one,” she replied, staring at the ceiling like it would save her from the embarrassment of such an invasive question. Tori had always been private about that stuff, even when she hated me I knew that she never talked about that stuff. Even to people like Taylor. 

 

“And Max, when did you have your last rut?”  She  asked, catching me off guard. I swallowed hard, shifting uncomfortably where I’d decided to stand next to the table after Tori had laid down. I could feel myself getting warm all over, my skin suddenly feeling almost tight around the rest of my body. 

 

“I- I… Uh…” I trailed off, wrapping my arms around myself before shrugging. “I… I’ve n-never had one.” There’s a pause before the doctor looked to Tori who looked just as amused as I’d felt before, but there was a bit more concern on her face. 

 

“She hasn’t had one since we’ve been together, but she also isn’t a very typical alpha,” Tori said to the doctor who nodded, continuing her examination of Tori’s pelvis. 

 

“That’s alright, some alphas never go through a rut,” she said, smiling at me gently, like I was her pup who was just learning about their body. “It’s actually pretty common for alphas to not have one until they’ve found a mate. That’s usually when the ones who haven't had one get their first and the ones who’ve been having them start getting even worse. It’s sad, really. But, either way, your rut will eventually sync up with your mate’s heats. Unless you start taking suppressants, then you may go your whole life without having one.” 

 

I couldn’t help feeling relieved at that. My mom had never really talked to me about that stuff. Dad was all jokes about it, but no real answers. Plus, he was an omega, so he didn’t always feel comfortable talking to me about that stuff. Mom had never told me more than the basics of transformations, but that was only after I’d dragged it out of her the first day I’d ever had an erection. Not that I wanted to talk to my mom about that stuff, but it was nice to actually know what was happening with my body. It had never really bothered me that I’d never had a rut, though it was a little bit of a hit to my ego when I heard other alpha’s whispering not so quietly about the omegas they'd gotten their hands on during their ruts. Chloe had had a few that I knew of. I had actually been with her when it started once and dear god was that the worst thing I’d ever smelled. It was like her already way too dominant scent had been multiplied by a thousand and then shoved into my lungs by force. I wrinkled my nose at the memory, worrying my lip a little. 

 

“When was your last heat?” The doctor asked Tori, seeming to have moved on with her examination since I spaced out. 

 

“A little over a month and a half ago,” Tori said, blushing again. “That’s actually when Max and I uh… Got together.” Doctor Anderson chuckled. 

 

“Makes sense,” she replied, picking up the special wand thing from the ultrasound machine and then some gel from the countertop. “It might be a little cold.” Tori nodded, shifting a little before the doctor put some of the gel on her belly, spreading it around with the little wand thing. “Would you mind getting the lights, Max?” She asked me. I nodded, flicking the switch as a black and white picture flickered onto the screen. There was a faint humming sound before a faint, consistent thumping noise filled the air. 

 

My heart stopped almost completely before starting up again, my eyes wide as Tori grabbed my hand tight. I looked down at her, seeing that her jaw was tense and her eyes full of tears. 

 

“Oh my god,” she whispered tightly, holding my hand in a death grip. I felt my own throat go tight at the sound, my heart hammering against my chest. “Is that…”

 

“Mhm,” Doctor Anderson hummed softly, looking intently at the screen in front of her. “That’s their heartbeat. Do you want to see them?” She asked, looking to Tori questioningly. Tori paused for a moment, looking a lot like a deer in the headlights. I’d never seen her like that before. So unsure and afraid of what would happen next. I didn’t blame her, though. I could feel the same fear in my own chest that I saw in her eyes. After a tense moment of thought, Tori nodded, squeezing my hand even tighter in hers. I didn’t even wince when my knuckles popped because the doctor was pointing at the screen and holding the wand in place on Tori’s belly. 

 

I leaned over my girlfriend to see better, a small, almost, but not quite human-shaped lump came into view, suspended in the middle of a black and grey picture. The lump in my throat grew and the tears threatening to pour down my cheeks stung my eyes. The feeling was almost indescribable. Fear and joy raged their own war inside me while I tried to remember how to breathe. 

 

“That’s your pup,” the doctor said softly, her words echoing in my head as I looked at what would someday become a living, breathing person. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I barely noticed Tori crying until she was sobbing against my stomach, her face buried in my t-shirt. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arms around her, stroking her perfectly combed hair as she wept into my old shirt, my heart aching for a whole new reason. Doctor Anderson excused herself, leaving Tori and I alone in the examination room, a still frame of the ultrasound still showing on the screen. 

 

“I can’t do it,” Tori sobbed, her body shaking as I held her closer to me, confusion causing my brow to furrow. 

 

“Can’t do what?” I asked softly, my throat tight and my chest too full of emotions to say much else. 

 

“I can’t get rid of it,” she cried into my shirt, my stomach doing a flip at her words. I hadn’t even thought of that. Not that I would’ve suggested it if Tori hadn’t wanted the pup at all. It wasn’t my choice, anyway, it was hers. But I hadn’t even stopped to consider that she might want to have an abortion. 

 

I looked at the screen at the thought, my teeth clenching as a wave of protective instinct flooded over me. 

 

“You don’t have to,” I finally said, my mind made up as I ran my hand up and down her shaking back. “Because I’m gonna be here. For all of it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. Let me know what you thought in the comments.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori wakes up with Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna jinx it, but I think I'm getting back into this. *knocks on wooden table* enjoy!!!

Victoria’s POV

 

I awoke to the warmth of Max’s body pressed against my back, her arm draped over my middle as I opened my eyes. I could hear the sound of birds singing happily outside Max’s dorm window, the sound of people talking and getting ready for class outside her door. The queasy feeling in my stomach had become kind of familiar over the past few weeks, but it still made me feel anxious knowing that there was a small human being growing inside me, making my hormones go crazy. I groaned softly at the thought and just let myself try and relax against my girlfriend, her breathing tickling my neck as I tried to just stay asleep in this rare, peaceful moment. 

 

I shifted slightly, causing Max to stir against me. She let out a sleepy groan, pressing her face into the side of my neck as she pressed her body closer to mine, my breath catching in my throat. I felt something long and hard pressing against my rear, my skin growing hot from the top of my head to my toes. I’d woken up in this situation with Max before, but she always tried to hide it from me, like she was ashamed that her alpha nature turned her into something more dominant. 

 

I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the pooling warmth in my belly. I knew that Max would be embarrassed if I did anything to initiate sex right now. After we found out about our… situation, she had been every bit the gentle alpha that I would expect and more. Every touch was sweet and gentle, every kiss was tender and slow, every embrace was warm and innocent. It was like she was scared to touch me at all. Like she thought I would shatter into a million pieces if she squeezed me too tight or kissed me too hard. 

 

The thought made my chest ache, something in me craving her all over again like I had that first night we’d spent together. But I knew that she wouldn’t go for it. She was too sweet and considerate. Too afraid to hurt me or our pup.

 

_ Our pup… Jesus that sounds insane. _

 

But it also felt right in a weird way. Like that’s how it was always meant to be. Maybe it was. 

 

Max shifted against me, pulling me tightly against her as she burrowed further into my hair. I smiled softly, covering her thing hand with mine as it rested over my belly. I knew that Max was scared. I could see it in her eyes every time she looked at me. But she never left. She hardly ever took time for herself. The only time we were apart was during class and when we were in public because people still didn’t really know about us. Or that’s what it seemed like, anyway. 

 

It was hard to tell. 

 

Part of me wondered if it really mattered anymore. I mean, I was head over heels for Max and then some. I had her child growing inside me for fuck’s sake. But in the same breath, fear of what people would think filled my chest like too much air and I had to release it all in one slow sigh to keep myself calm. The last thing I needed was to add more anxiety inducing thoughts to my already racing mind. There were a hundred and twelve reasons to be terrified, but with Max pressed against me, I knew that they were nothing compared to how much I loved her. 

 

We stayed like that for awhile, just letting our bodies get used to the morning sun. I looked at the clock, realizing I’d be more than a little late for my first class. But it was hard to care when Max started kissing the back of my neck like I was the only person her lips had ever touched. 

 

“We’re gonna be late,” I told her in a scolding tone, but it was weak and tired sounding even to my own ears. 

 

“We’re already late,” she replied, lifting herself up on her elbow so she could look into my eyes. I turned onto my back, my hand reaching out to trace the sharpest part of her jaw, watching the way her lips formed a sleepy smile before she turned her head to kiss my palm. “Plus, you’re warm and I don’t wanna go to class.” She gently set herself on top of me, kissing me in a way the made my limbs feel like jello. I couldn’t help smiling. I swear Max always made me feel like I was stuck in the best dream I’d ever had. 

 

“I know, but we have to keep up appearances,” I told her, running my fingers through her hair. She grunted and buried her face in my neck.

 

“Maybe you do, but I’m pretty sure no one would notice if I didn’t show up,” she said softly. The comment was oddly striking, making my heart twist in my chest. 

 

“I’d notice,” I whispered, curling her chestnut brown hair between my fingers. There was a pause, like Max realized what she’d said. 

 

“I know,” she whispered against my skin, kissing under my jaw before leaning back to look into my eyes. “So, do you have to go get ready or are we going to have a lazy day?” 

 

I smiled up at her, laughing softly at the lopsided smile she gave me.

 

“I have to go get ready. And you should too, your grades are seriously suffering from all your stupid hipster daydreaming in class,” I teased, shoving her playfully so I could sit up. My stomach gave a heave of annoyance, making me pause so I wouldn’t throw up all over the gross blue carpet they put in these dorms. Max seemed to notice because she rubbed my back, a comforting touch that made me relax considerably. 

 

“If you say so,” she said softly, kissing my cheek as she waited for me to recover. I took a deep breath and nodded, turning to give her a peck on the lips before getting to my feet. I stretched with my arms above my head, letting out an uncontrollable groan as my muscles tried to loosen against sleepy soreness. I hardly noticed Max staring at my ass before I turned to make sure she was going to get out of bed. I couldn’t help smirking, biting my lip a little before looking back at her lap. Poor girl was still hard. 

 

“You’re gonna go to class with that?” I asked her, hardly able to help myself. Her eyes widened as she looked down at her lap, covering it hurriedly with one of her blankets. 

 

“Sorry,” she whispered, looking away from me. I couldn’t help regretting my teasing at the way she seemed to shrink back into herself. I took a step towards her and took her hand in mine, looking into her eyes. 

 

“Hey, none of that,” I said softly, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. “I’m sorry for making fun of you. I was just kidding. I know sometimes you can’t control it. I didn’t mean to… You know? I was just trying to be funny.” 

 

“I know, I don’t mean to be so weird,” she replied, looking up at me with a small smile. It was something, but it didn’t really convince me that she was fine. “I just get embarrassed. Sometimes I forget that you’ve like… Seen it and stuff.” I couldn’t help giggling a little, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. 

 

“I have seen it,” I said softly, remembering the first time I ever had. “And I plan on seeing it more in the future. But only when you’re ready.” That seemed to help because Max’s shoulders fell from their tense posture near her ears. 

 

“Thank you,” she said with a smile, getting to her feet and kissing me gently. I wished I could just stay like that forever. Wrapped in her arms with her lips pressed against mine. But I knew that we had to get to class eventually. When Max pulled out of the kiss, I sighed softly, smiling even though I hated the idea of leaving. 

 

“Ok, we really have to get ready to go,” I told her, smiling abit more when she let out a rough whine of protest. 

 

“Fine, but after school I’m going to snuggle the hell out of you,” she said with a smile. I laughed softly, cupping her cheek and kissing her gently before starting to walk to the door. 

 

“I’ll hold you to that.”

  
  
  
  


“I just can’t believe she actually thought that she could just join the Vortex Club,” Courtney said in a way too loud voice, making me have to hold back a growl of annoyance. I swear she never shut up. It was like she didn’t have a fucking off button. 

 

“I know, right?” Taylor replied, leaning back against the tree we were sitting under near the fountain, a protein bar held loosely in her hand as she spoke. “Stupid nerdy bitch. She should know better than to just assume anyone can get into the club without some kind of popularity.” 

 

“She’s pretty popular with all the other geeks. I think her and that Chloe girl are friends too,” Courtney adds. 

 

“Oh, great! The nerd and the drop out, what a fitting pair.” 

 

I can’t help letting out a sigh, staring off at the exact people my friends were talking about. Max, Chloe, Kate and Steph were all sitting at a table in the shade, laughing over a game of Monopoly. Normally they'd be playing Dungeons and Douchebags or whatever, but sometimes they played more low key games to pass the time. I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish I was playing with them. Maybe sitting close to Max and laughing with her, our thighs pressed together as we hold hands under the table.

 

“Earth to Victoria,” Taylor said, waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked and swatted her hand away, my lips pulled back in a sneer as I glared at her. I was about to snap back, say something sassy until I realized that they were both looking at me like I'd grown a second head. 

 

“What?” I asked sharply, sitting up straight. I'd been leaning back on my hands a moment ago. Relaxed and even a bit sleepy, but now I was wondering why the hell my minions were staring at me like that. 

 

“You keep staring at that hipster like she's glowing,” Courtney said accusingly, crossing her arms over his chest. “What's been up with you lately? It's like you're in a whole other world.” 

 

“Nothing’s wrong with me,” I growled at her, clutching my purse to me and resisting the urge to cuss her out for the way she talked about Max. Like she was the dirt under Courtney’s shoes. “And I wasn't staring at her, I was spacing out. Now can you crawl out of my ass and leave me the fuck alone?” 

 

That seemed to get them off my case, at least for a moment. I sighed and leaned back again, supporting myself on my hands. Max’s voice floated through the air, her laugh making my heart skip a beat. I looked over at her, smiling to myself as she held a card up excitedly, Chloe’s face screwed up in annoyance as Steph got up and took the card from Max. God, I wished I was with her right now. 

 

“So, you and Max seem to be getting along better,” Taylor said pointedly, making me look at her as she tried not to smirk. 

 

“And?” I asked sharply, trying to stay relaxed. This was ridiculous. I couldn't even have a lunch period without these two getting on my case. 

 

“I don't know,” Taylor said with a shrug. “It's just kinda weird. You used to hate her. Or at least that's what you'd always act like. Now you're suddenly either silent around her or drooling over her like you're waiting for her to pull down her pants.” 

 

“Maybe I'm tired of hating someone who doesn't deserve to be hated,” I snap at her, grabbing my bag and getting to my feet. “I'm going to class. Don't follow me unless you wanna lose an eye.” God, I need new friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and have an awesome day!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max sees Victoria storm off and goes after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiii, how's it going? Sorry I'm late! I wanna get some smut in the next chapter so it'll be from Max's POV 'cause I really want to explore her character development more in this universe. But then we will be back to our regularly scheduled programming of switching back and forth between these two lovely ladies lol. Thank you so much for your patience and thank you to my lovely girlfriend for editing this chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy it!

Max’s POV

 

I’m laughing with Kate when I see Tori stand and stamp her way into the main building of the school, her jaw set in frustration. My instincts boiling up in my chest, I stood, setting down the card I’d been holding. Chloe looked up at me as I stood then followed my gaze, seeing my blonde girlfriend storm off. 

 

“You might wanna take that,” she said, looking back at me. I sighed and nodded, knowing that Tori won’t like me talking to her in front of people, but I needed to make sure she was ok. 

 

“I’ll make sure that the goons don’t follow,” Steph volunteered, making me roll my eyes.

 

“How generous of you,” I said softly, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. Steph was a beta and she’d had a huge crush on Taylor for like… Well, since forever, really. Since they were both betas, it was kind of strange, but I also wished she’d just ask Taylor out already. Sure, she was a little annoying, but she wasn’t as bad as Courtney. “I’ll be back. Don’t steal my cards.” I give Kate a pointed look as she grins before trying to look innocent. 

 

“I would never,” she replied, looking to Chloe with a giggle. “I’d make her do it.”

 

“Hey!” Chloe shouted indignantly, wrapping her arms around the small omega as I got up and walked away. I could hear their giggling in the distance as I made my way to the main building, nervousness rising in my gut. I just hoped that Tori was ok. She’d been acting… Off lately. 

 

I mean, obviously being… being pregnant could do that to a person. Dog, that sounds nuts. But it also made something in me swell with what I was guessing was pride, but it was hard to tell because both pride and terror made me feel like throwing up. 

 

When I walked into the building, the air conditioning chilled my clammy skin, making me shiver a little as I looked around. Tori was on her way to our English class and I followed, avoiding the gaze of a couple football players as I passed them, but I didn’t miss their not so quiet comments about Tori.

 

“She’s so hot, dude,” one of them said, making me bristle. 

 

“Yeah, and I hear she’s a slut too. Her pussy’s gotta be wider than the Grand Canyon by now,” another replied. I couldn’t help the growl that escaped me, making them turn to me again. 

 

“Got something to say, Max?” One asked, making me turn to face them. I think his name is Kyle. He seemed nice enough when I’d first met him, but after joining the football team, he'd turned into a real asshat. 

 

“Yeah, Caulfield, spit it out,” the other one says, sizing me up. I knew that my own scent had grown stronger since Tori and I had started going out, but I didn’t know that it had been so obvious to other alphas. 

 

I steeled myself, deciding that I was done letting people talk about my girlfriend like she was a piece of meat to be devoured or some kind of shiny trinket to steal from someone else. 

 

“I don’t appreciate you talking about Tori like that,” I say as firmly as I can, a small waver to my voice. The two guys look at each other then back to me, grinning and chuckling at me. 

 

“Yo, Victoria,” the nameless guy called out, making Tori turn, her eyes winding as she let her gaze fall on me. My heart skipped a beat and I couldn’t help noticing the way the light caught in her beautiful blond hair. It was almost like the first time I realized how beautiful she was. And then the guys started talking again. “This tiny alpha dyke is trying to defend your honor. Would you mind shooing her away before we pulverize her?” I growl and sneer quietly, my hands clenching into fists. Tori just stands at the end of the hall, shock written plainly on her face. 

 

“Come on, Matthew, they’re not worth it,” Kyle said, touching the other alpha’s arm like he’s used to touching him casually. But I barely had time to think that over because all of a sudden, this Matthew guy was in my face.

 

“No, I think I’m going to teach this little bitch a lesson,” he growled, bending down a little to be eye level with me. “It’s not like she’s going to defend herself. Look at her, I bet she can’t even form an entire dick under all that stupid suppression medication.” 

 

“Back off,” I growled through my teeth, looking into his dark blue eyes, his shaggy brown hair hanging in his face. 

 

“Or you’ll what? Photograph me to death?” He sneered, spitting on my face a little, but I didn’t move. I just stood there, my heart hammering in my chest. The logical, human part of my brain said I should back down, submit to the much larger alpha. But I was not about to let him get away with talking about my omega the way he did. 

 

“I’ll kill you,” I said as evenly as I could, but he didn’t seem to take me very seriously. He just laughed, standing back up to his full height and looking over at Kyle like I just said something funny. But before I could say anything, he turned back to me and slammed his fist into the side of my face, making me stumble back and fall a little, my head spinning. 

 

_ He… He just hit me,  _ my brain sputtered uselessly, the alpha in me roaring to life before I could stop it. I hardly felt like I was in control myself when I tackled him to the ground, taking him off guard and pounding his stupid face with my fists as he tried to grab my wrists. I barely get three hits in before someone grabbed me, protective alpha scent surrounding me. I whirled around and saw Kyle standing there, holding my shoulders through the red haze around my eyes. He was saying something, but I could barely hear him over the pounding of my pulse in my head, making him sound like we were underwater. I swung at him, but he stumbled out of the way before I could get to him. Then I felt someone grab my right shoulder, turning in time to see Matthew on his feet before he punched me in the face again. But I didn’t fall that time, too far gone in my alpha instinct to kill him to think about what might happen if I got hit too many times. 

 

I felt my bag fall off my shoulder, kicking forward to hit him in the crotch, watching him fall to the ground before punching him in the face again, my chest heaving. I grabbed his shirt and roared in his face, my heart racing at the fear in his eyes. 

 

“Max!” Tori screamed, the only sound that could pull me from my rage. I couldn’t take my eyes off of Matthew, but I could feel Tori’s fear surrounding me, her scent full of terror and making it impossible for me to pull out of this haze, the need to defend her taking over me. I felt like a monster, but I couldn’t stop. At least, not until Tori grabbed me, dragging me back by my hair. 

 

The sharp pain and flood of omega pheromones pulled me from the moment, making me gasp and squeak like I hadn’t just beaten another alpha until he was bloody. God, the blood. 

 

That’s when the red haze started to fade, making me realize what I’d just done. 

 

“Tori,” I said softly, my voice sounding foreign to my own ears. She grabbed my face, making me look into her eyes. 

 

“You’re bleeding,” she said, the fear in her eyes too much for me to take. I could feel tears stinging my eyes, my whole body feeling loose and oh Jesus my face hurt.

 

“He said your pussy was wide like the Grand Canyon,” I whined stupidly as she helps me up. It wasn’t until she was supporting me that I realized my legs were suddenly made of jello. She just held me, helping me out of the hall. I looked back to see Kyle helping Matthew up and the smell of the other alpha’s fear made me feel a little better about everything. Sort of, anyway. 

 

Tori helped me back to her dorm, guilt filling me because she had to hold me up. My head didn’t stop spinning until she sat me down on her couch, making me let out a groan. 

 

“You’re such an idiot,” she growled at me, tears in her eyes as she wiped the blood off my face with a wet hand towel that she seemed to pull from thin air. “What’s your middle name? When you act like that I need extra leverage to pull you out of your stupidity.” 

 

“Don’t have one,” I replied, watching her face as she cleaned the blood off my cheek, the pounding in my head fading a little. “Just Max Caulfield, that’s it.”

 

“What kind of crazy hipster weirdo doesn’t give their pup a middle name?” She asked with a small laugh, tears falling from her beautiful green eyes. I reached out, cupping her face and gently wiping the tears away. 

 

“You’re too pretty to cry,” I said softly, my heart aching in my chest. It was true. But the comment didn’t seem to help all that much because she shook her head, taking in a shaky breath. 

 

“You got the shit beat out of you because of some stupid comment,” she replied, like I hadn’t said anything to begin with. I tilted my head a little, grabbing her chin gently. 

 

“I know that you were kinda far away, but I’m pretty sure I won that fight,” I said with a small grin, the split in my lip stinging, but I kept my smile where it was because it made Tori smile back at me, more tears pouring down her face.

 

“Our pup needs a sire, you know,” she said shakily, wiping my eyebrow and making me wince a little. Apparently, my skin is split there too. But her words made my heart throb slightly. 

 

“Our pup,” I whispered softly, my eyes stinging again and my chest getting tight. “We’re going to have a pup.” Tori looked at me like I was losing my mind, but then a small smile spread across her face and a blush covered her cheeks as she avoided my gaze. 

 

“Yeah, you were there for the whole knotting thing, remember?” She asked softly, the sound of her smile making me feel light. I wrapped her in my arms, pulling her close to me. “Max, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

 

“Don’t care,” I said softly, burying my face in her hair because God she smelled so good. “I love you. Like so much.”

 

“So much that you’d take a beating from a much bigger alpha?” She asked, holding me against her like I might disappear or fall apart in her arms. I smiled at that, laughing softly even though my face hurt like a mother fucker. 

 

“I’d do anything for you,” I said honestly, kissing the top of her head. I meant it when I said it, even though it sounded insane in my head. I would’ve done anything for Victoria Chase and she wouldn’t have even needed to ask. The feeling of Tori shaking in my arms is what made my smile fade, her soft sobs filling the sun flooded air. 

 

“What? What’s wrong?” I asked softly, looking down at her as she buried her face in my chest. 

 

“You’re so stupid,” she sniffled against my blood-stained shirt, making my brow furrow. “You’re so strong and brave and so fucking stupid and I can’t believe how much you do for me. I don’t deserve you.” I paused, my chest feeling way too tight as she cried. I stroked her back up and down, letting her cry.

 

“You deserve everything,” I whispered into her hair, hoping she’d believe me. “Especially a big dumb hipster that’ll get you pregnant and then get beat up by a big scary alpha.”

 

“You totally kicked his ass,” she said shakily, laughing a little against my shirt. I smiled and kissed the top of her head, my eyes filling with tears again as she burrowed further into my chest. “You should’ve seen him piss his pants. It was hilarious.” 

 

“Not as hilarious as you having to pull my hair to get me away from him,” I replied with a small laugh as I buried my face in her beautiful hair again. There were a few moments of silence, a few precious moments where neither of us had to speak because we were just so wrapped up in the peaceful lack of fear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again so much for your patience and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and have an awesome day!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max lets go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut that was promised has arrived, though it’s probably pretty tame compared to other stuff in this story. Thanks to my beautiful girlfriend, applesaucedinoaur for editting! Enjoy lol

Max’s POV

 

After a few days, my face was mostly healed, only small scabs and faint bruises. Tori and I were sitting in my room, trying to do homework but… I couldn’t take my eyes off her. She was sitting on my bed, the end of her pen trapped between her teeth as she tried to figure out some chemistry question that I couldn’t help her with. I was pretty sure that Einstein himself wouldn’t have been able to help her with that one. 

 

But as her eyes flicked over her paper and her leg bounced up and down under her notebook, I couldn’t stop looking at her. Her hair was messy compared to usual, the blond strands hanging in her face as her brow pinched in concentration. I smiled, setting my math book aside on the couch before getting to my feet and walking across the room to kneel in front of her, kissing her knee to get her attention. She looked down at me, raising a brow questioningly. I smiled up at her, raising a brow right back. 

 

“You look tense,” I said in defense of my actions, my hands slowly moving over her legs. I could feel the tiny hairs there prickling my skin, making me smile as I kissed her other knee. She almost never forgot to shave, so she’d probably just been feeling lazy. “I wanna help. Can I?”

 

Her eyes widened at my words, at the suggestive tone and she nodded slowly. I smiled and she set down her textbook, spreading her legs as I kissed up her thighs. She always tasted so fucking good, even when all I was doing was scattering soft kisses along her skin. I kissed down the top of her right thigh to her knee, slowly, pulling off her shorts and only stopping my trail of kisses when the shorts got in my way. 

 

When they were off, I set them on the floor, kissing back up the inside of her left thigh, looking up at her as she leaned back on her hands, her head hanging back and her mouth hanging open before she looked back down at me, wrapping her fingers in my hair. I hummed my approval, my clit twitching and starting to swell, making me groan softly. Tori always did this to me. All it took was that twinkle in her eyes or the scent of her arousal that flooded my lungs until it made me dizzy with need. 

 

So when she started to squirm, I didn’t hold back. I leaned further forward to kiss her panties right above where I knew for a fact her clit was already hard and twitching. Just for me. Not those jerks in the hall the other day, not for Nathan, not for anyone but me. The thought filled me with a terrifying mixture of guilt and arousal, making me hesitate. 

 

Tori must’ve seen the caution that filled me because she whined and pulled me up to kiss her by my hair, making me gasp and groan softly against her lips. 

 

“Don’t hold back,” she whispered breathlessly in my mouth, making me go stiff all over. Why wouldn't she want me to hold back? Isn’t not holding back what got us into this mess?

 

But as soon as the thought hit me, it made me feel even more guilty. Having a pup with Tori wasn’t a mess. I mean, sure it was strange and life altering in the sort of way that most people would probably regret. But I loved Tori, more than I’d ever loved anyone or anything in my entire life and I wasn’t about to regret creating life with her, even if it wasn’t at the most opportune time ever. 

 

“Max,” she said softly, pulling me from my thoughts as I looked into her sparkling green eyes. “I want you to listen to me. I am yours. And if your inner alpha wants to pin me to this bed and fuck the hell out of me, then that’s what I want.” 

 

Her words hit me like bricks and I looked away, my already hardened shaft giving a needy twitch at her suggestion. I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about that before, or a lot of other things. But I wanted to hold back for her, I wanted to make her feel safe and cherished, not like she was just some omega to be fucked at my every whim. 

 

“I… I don’t want to hurt you,” was all I could say, my eyes locking with hers again as I stood between her knees, her hands gripping the back of my neck like I might try to pull away. 

 

“You won’t,” she said firmly, her jaw set like she wasn’t about to let me escape this conversation. I couldn’t help whining softly, knowing that if the monster in my blood wanted to hurt her, it would. “Stop that,” she said, like she was reading my thoughts. “Stop thinking that you can’t control it. You can and you have for so long. If you think that you’re hurting me, you’ll stop. If you do hurt me, I will tell you. Please, Max, just trust me.” 

 

Those two words seem to make something click for me. 

 

“I do trust you,” I told her, my right hand reaching to cup her face. She leaned into my touch, smiling softly before turning to kiss my palm. She let go of my neck, the loss of warmth making me start to whine, but her soothing pheromones fill me before I can protest. She reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it off over her head, tossing it on the floor before grabbing her panties and shimmying out of them, letting them fall off her feet on to the floor. 

 

I swallowed hard, my breath coming in heavy, heated puffs as I watched her lithe, pale body move until she was kneeling on my bed and reaching for my shirt. She looked into my eyes again, patience and love in her gaze as she waited for permission. I couldn’t help nodding, lifting my arms for her to pull off my shirt.

 

When my shirt came off, I looked down at her body again, seeing a slight swell in her lower belly and my whole brain just shut down, my throat bobbing as my tongue seemed to swell in my mouth. That… That’s… 

 

Before I could finish the thought, Tori seemed to notice why I was staring at her like a deer in the headlights because she took my hand in hers, her hand shaking as she laid mine over her belly. We both stared down at where our hands were joined, my heart hammering in my chest for what felt like a million reasons. 

 

“I-if I… Will it… Do you think-“

 

“No,” she told me softly, laughing gently before moving a bit of her shimmering blond hair out of her face. “I… I may or may not have been doing research. Don’t judge me,” she said when I looked into her eyes again, a big grin on my face. She blushed, rolling her eyes at me. “Don’t look at me like that. Just because I like having sex with you doesn’t mean it’s like a main focus or something.” 

 

But I couldn’t stop smiling. Not even if this was all a dream or a meteor was hurtling towards earth. This moment, this feeling of warmth filling my chest and making my muscles feel loose and relaxed and my heart feel full of so much love that I could hardly breathe. This. This was worth everything and anything. 

 

“I love you,” I said softly, leaning down to kiss Tori as she held our hands against her belly, my hand tingling at the soft rub of her skin. 

 

“Show me,” she replied, grabbing my neck again, but more gently to pull me closer as she tangled her fingers in my hair, our breath hot between our lips as we kissed. Before I could stop myself to think or breathe or anything, we were laying in my bed, her beautiful body pressed against me so close that I could hardly tell where she started and I ended. 

 

I was going to show Tori that I loved her, that she was my everything. That her and our pup were my world, that she was the best thing that ever happened to me. 

 

She helped me out of my pants and boxers, moaning when she felt my shaft pressing against her heated skin. I groaned at the soft, surprised sound and started to nibble on her neck, grinding myself against her because this was too good to rush, too perfect to breeze through. 

 

She whimpered when I positioned myself between her legs, nibbling on her soft skin as our bodies moved as one, her heated sex pressed against my shaft as she tried to find some friction, some stimulation. It was that moment that I realized how much I’d been neglecting her needs. How focused I’d been on controlling myself that I hadn’t noticed how badly she might’ve needed this. If she needed my touch as much as I needed hers, then I was the worst girlfriend on earth for denying her just because I was afraid. Afraid of myself, something I didn’t need to be afraid of at all. 

 

So when I kissed her, I let myself let go. I let myself sink into her touch, her scent, her body. When I started to press myself inside her, there wasn’t much resistance, only a slick sliding feeling and then the tight, clinging silk of her walls pulling me in, pulling me deeper as her moans filled the air around us. 

 

I lost myself as our bodies moved against each other, my hips grinding down between her legs as she ground her hips up to meet me, her hands gripping at anything she could, her nails stinging my skin as I sunk my teeth into her skin. I barely stopped myself from marking her and I don’t know why. Especially when the sting of my teeth made her cry out and her inner walls start to flutter like she would come undone around me if I pushed her any further. 

 

A sort of painful guilt filled me when I remembered how long it had been, how long I’d left her without satisfaction. Without release. So I started to thrust, hard and deep, making sure that every movement was for her, was to make those beautiful moans turn into screams. 

 

When those screams turned into my name, I could feel my knot swelling, could feel my legs growing warm and tingling and my gut tightening and starting to burn. 

 

“Max,” she moaned to the ceiling, her legs wrapping around my hips so I couldn’t pull away. Not that I would, even if I could. “Please, Max. I’m yours, your omega, I love you, please, take me!” 

 

That was all it took. Every thread of self control in me snapped and my teeth sank harshly into the cord of her shoulder, blood trickling into my mouth as my knot slid inside her with a slick sucking sound. Her cries filled my ears and her scent filled my lungs as she came apart beneath me, her body trying to press itself closer to me. I kept my hold on her neck, my claim filling me with a feeling that I couldn't explain even if I had the words. It was heaven, but there was a piece missing. So I tilted my head, keeping my hold on her even as something in me begged for her to return my claim. 

 

I didn’t have to wait long for the stinging relief of her teeth in my shoulder, my own release exploding from me as I growled into her skin, my mind suddenly feeling hazy and totally at ease. 

 

She was mine. Tori was mine and I was hers and no one could change that now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed and have an awesome day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope that this didn't totally suck lol. I'm still new to omegaverse stuff but I love it for some reason? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and have an awesome day! Lemme know if you guys wanna see more in the comments.


End file.
